


Kuroshitsuji: Yes My Love

by SouthernLolita



Series: Kuro after years [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crack, Demon Ciel, F/F, M/M, Multi, neko ciel, sexy butler, violance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:00:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 59,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthernLolita/pseuds/SouthernLolita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ciels new life as a demon isn't going so smoothly, will the stubborn once earl of phantomhive ever accept the feelings in his heart? Or will his demon Butler lose him forever .hurt comfort, angst, and one hell of a love story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. His Butler's Fear

**Author's Note:**

> This is a companion story to my other Black butler fanfics , This ties in with my story "Kuroshitsuji :His reaper female " in its later chapters so do check that out as well ! . This is a Sebastian X Ciel story so if you have an issue with boy boy am afraid your in the wrong fandom section now aren't you darling . Any who If you haven't read my other fanfics please check them out and as always. I do not own kuroshitsuji or any of its lovely characters .. so off we go and don't forget to vote comment and fall low . Enjoy!

  * **His Butler's Fear**



**[Sebastian's pov]**

 

It has been several months since my young master has become a demon . We left London and began staying in a small villa overlooking the Mediterranean . My young Lord didn't wish to search for a large Manor it seems his attitude has grown progressively sour, as if that could have been possible . His tantrums in recent days have been extremely out of character for my Master . Some times I wonder if the boy Im tied to is even the same .

The change hasn't been easy , being a demon that has no need to sleep or even food . He refused to break his daily ritual and so just as I always had I am preparing my Master for bed each night and waking him each morning .

I can see it in his eyes that the nights empty of dreams staring at the ceiling until dawn are wearing on his nerves . I notice other things about my Master that have begun to trouble me , His body seems even thinner than usual . He looks pained when I dress him though when I ask him if something is bothering him he simply avoids the subject or flys off into a rage and orders me away . To think I will have an eternity to deal with his stubbornness . Perhaps this is my penance for pursuing such a soul so relentlessly .

And so this morning like every other morning the game begins, I bring him is breakfast watching him pretend to sleep . Its almost pathetic and childish and those are to things my young master most defiantly is not .

"It's time to wake up, young master , For breakfast this morning ,You will be having Milk tea with a strawberry and cream cheese crepe . "

I open the curtains and the windows allowing the warm sea breeze into the room as it floods with light and crisp scent.  
   I wait for the usual false groggy groan and morning complaints to begin  . But, I hear nothing , I look over my shoulder at the tuft of blue grey hair peeking from under the white sheets . Rolling my eyes at this little game of his , I walk over to his bed side leaning over my shadow blocking out the light .

"Come now Master that's enough of that , get up so that I can dress you for the day . "

I can feel the twitch in my eyebrow staring down at the still little form . He may be my Master but even I have my limits with such behavior . If this is what I have to look forward to for the rest of my life I very well may end up throttling him one of these days .

" Enough , I know your not asleep and I haven't the time to play this game . " I call out pulling the sheet away sending the linen flying . In the action i catch an unpleasant odor hanging in the wafting air causing me to pause an begin looking down at my Master , his waif form curled in the fetal position amongst wet sheets.

 

"Urine...really Master were you so intent on staying in bed that you couldn't be bothered to get up to relieve your self . Honestly , such a thing is so shameful for a young man of your age . "

Amidst my scowling I begin to notice the odd movement of my young Lords shoulders trembling his hands clutching the fitted sheet . I extend my arm toward him in concern but before my hand even reaches him I feel the heat radiating off of his body . How could I not have sensed this ?

"Young Master? " I question softly pulling off my glove placing my palm on his rosed cheek .

"Your burning up! How is this even possible "

Had my senses concerning my duty to my Master truly become so dull? How could a demon even have become ill?

I gathered the boys frail fever laden body in my arms ,how long had he been this way had he laid here all night suffering ? Why didn't he call out to me , had we grown so distant in these months.

I carried him into the bath quickly filling it with cool water and freeing him of his soiled night shirt . Doing my best to clean him up as gently as possible .

I can feel the same knot i rising in my chest  as when that filthy spider stole my Masters soul from me . The way I held his limp body in my arms then nearly begging for it to be a childish game , even though I knew his soul was gone . I wasn't angry because I had been robed of the taste of his soul that i had yearned for ,even if that was the lie I told myself . I knew then it was more than that ,I had grown possessive over this boy he was my Master ..mine alone .

Looking down at this fragile body panting and sweating in my arms as I desperately try and sooth him with the cool water . I feel that same anger and panic race through my viens, he is suppose to be mine forever .

"Young Master open your eyes , hear my voice and open your eyes now ." My voice elevates slightly in my demand

"Master... " I brush the wet hair from his face , that sweet angelic face .Why wont he open his eyes,why ?

"Ceil ..please open your eyes " I say nearly begging in my tone despite that I never use his name so informally .

"Ciel!" I can't contain the sudden rise of urgency in my voice.

I shake him gently as his large mismatched eyes glimmer momentarily a fuchsia glow as they  open . I sigh with relief pulling him up from the water against my chest . I don't care how shameful this must be for me to embrace him in such away .

"Master you gave me a fright . I'm so glad your awake " I smile sincerely as his slender hand reaches up touching my cheek .

"Seb...as.tian.. why..am i ..so hot ..it hurts ..everything is burning ..please..help me.." Ciel says weakly before his head lulls back in my arms , His tiny hand dropping away as I gently hold it in my own .

"Master! " I growl taking him with me as I rush down to the kitchen wrapping him in a white linen table cloth . What is happening i don't understand this ! I don't like situations that I can not easily control , If I can not protect my master what kind of butler am I. In my desperation I do the only thing I know to sooth him and carry him into the cool wine cellar beneath the villa resting his body on a long oak table . Thinking the lower controlled temperature will help.

"what do I do , why is happening . ...Ariella .. I'll send word to my sister perhaps she will know she practically raised me , and she caring for little Erris perhaps this is an ailment of young demons .." speaking out loud as if to convince myself

 

I quickly write my sister a letter sending it with a messenger crow to the underworld hoping it will make it in time .

* * *

**The night before**

* * *

**[Ciel pov]**

Sitting alone in my office watching the sun set over the ocean through the open windows . This isn't how i thought it would end . I suppose i should be content with not being dead , or happy about being something that can not easily die . What life is this , ever since that time , as days turned to weeks . I could see the disdain glimmering in his Garnet eyes . My butler wanted to consume my soul and now it is forever lost to him . Who could blame him if he hated me , perhaps he always did.

The only reason he worked so hard and fought so fiercely for me was for my soul . That's what demons are right . That's what I am now , i know this because i have changed just like he has changed . My nights are empty and silent no mater how tired i feel I can not sleep . I no longer crave the delicious sweet that i was so fond of , no matter how my stomach aches . Even when i do eat I feel no satisfaction .

Things between Sebastian and I are as if strangers passing in this big house . Not that anyone could blame him , why should he keep me company when i all i do is become angry at everything . I can't even help it anymore . My body began to ache all over the 2nd or was it the 3rd day after but i endured it , if only because I didn't want Sebastian to be forced to care for me any more than he already had to . My own guilt after feeling the soul of Alois Trancy with in me , the anger and sadness . Perhaps i still carried a small piece of that longing with me .

As of late the newest development is the sensation of my skin , the troubling rawness of my every nerve . If every inch where alive with sensitivity , I wonder if this is normal if Sebastian feels this way all the time . If this is why he can withstand any injury as though it where a breath of air , because every moment his flesh betrays him with such great discomfort . If this is true I feel even more guilty for each time I struck him in anger .

Because of this I cant even be near him now and i complain and demand him to hurry when dressing me and bathing me if only to end the process . But I'm sure it comes across that i want him out of my sight . That's not it all , But i cant ask him or tell him .

Even if demons cant tell lies , if i believe my words are true than they can slip from my lips easily enough .

"Master , its time for your bath " Sebastian's voice calls me from the door way bringing me out of my thought . I fallow him down the long hall way to the marble bath .

As always Sebastian begins to disrobe me and i fight the irritation it causes me .I'll hide the discomfort under a mask of annoyance . I don't want his fake concern or to amuse him with my weakness .

"Master, is something the mater?" He says ..as though it really bothers him . For a brief instance I almost want to tell him . A demon cant lie that's what he once told me .I have learned that for myself when I tried to tell him I'm fine and I cant . So i just avoid it all together.

"Will you get on with it , I'm standing here half naked as it is. Or is this for your amusement Sebastian ." I bark out coldly regretting my words as i hear them fall from my lips.

"Forgive me Sir . " He says roughing pulling off my shirt causing me to nearly scream but i manage to endure looking away hiding my eyes , only letting out a breath of discomfort .

"Master?" Hes noticed any way I wont tell him i wont! I'm not weak I'm a demon now he shouldn't have to protect me now I should be stronger than this .

"Get out! Get out! I'll bathe my self Get the hell out! " I scream my voice cracking .

His eyes widen looking at me as i knock him back with my flailing . The crimson orbs finally narrowing on me . Hes holding his tongue I can tell , I know hes ready to tell me off and I almost wish he would . I wish he would make me I wish he would be real with me not as his Master but... as..what? I don't even know what it is I want .

"Very well young Master you may have it your way , I will excuse myself you may call be when your ready . Or if so inclined you can see your self off to bed ." Hes annoyed and huffs out of the bathroom , but doesn't slam the door like i would have expected .

No Sebastian is far to aware of how to conceal his emotions . He wont give me that satisfaction of slamming doors . Screaming at me or anything els that one might do if they even gave a ghost of a damn about someone . No this is his obligation , his penance for letting his food out of his sight .

I could almost cry sitting in the warm water feeling like is melting me into nothing . I think I will go to bed alone there's no way i will be able to hide myself from Sebastian as I am .

After the rather unsuccessful bath I went down the hall to my room i didn't bother with the towel the less contact the better as i just feel burned now . I peek around every corner making sure my Butler isn't lurking about . I go into my bed room hastily fiddling with the buttons on my night shirt in the dark before crawling into bed my hair is still wet but I suppose it doesn't mater its not like I cant get pneumonia now .

Some time later i hear the door creaking open , Sebastian doing his usual bazaar bed check . Where else would I bloody be at this hour , I hear him start to enter the soft light from a candle flickering on the walls .

"Goodnight ..Master " He says just as he dose every night .

I simply squeeze my eyes shut and ignore him . Hearing the door shut i let out a sigh of relief, Until tomorrow at least I have made it another day . To think I only have an eternity ..what joy .

I'm not sure what time it is sitting here starring into the dark my body feels so hot . I could kick the sheet off but my limbs feel so heavy . Something feels very wrong i can feel the sweat making the cotton night shirt cling to my flesh ..Why is it so damn hot . I cant move ...Seb...no. I wont I cant . Even if he is my butler I shouldn't force him to be my nurse maid .

The burning feels like its creeping through my very bones i bite my tongue to keep from calling out as white spots flash before my eyes . The darkness is welcoming is this sleep finally taking me?

 

* * *

**Present**

* * *

 

Sebastian was sitting on the oaken table brushing his fingers through his master hair trying to sooth the boy who seem to be becoming progressively worse with each passing hour . The butler had begun to considering packing the boys body into a tub of ice but wasn't sure if such a shock would do more harm than good . Just when he thought he would go mad from waiting he heard the call of the crow through the open cellar door and rushed to the little winged messenger that bore in its beak a rolled parchment closed with a black ribbon . A reply from his sister Ariella ,

_Dear ,Brother_

_I wish i could give you better news , I have exhausted my every resource and I truly hope this is of some help you . From all my contacts there is little known about humans who become demons , but there is some knowledge of half breeds . As you know many halfbreed are unstable creatures many of whom never reach adulthood due to there delicate constitutions . From my research there is a common condition of a fever among infants and young children who are hybrids . Though there are warning symptoms before . It is said this begins with fatigue ,and a growing painful sensitivity of the skin which can as I have learned become quiet agonizing before the fever it self sets in ._

_You must do whatever you can to keep him cold . From all the instances of this i can find if the body is allowed to remain at these temperature the body begins to fail ,As much as i hate to tell you this . The condition is often fatal if left to run its course given maybe 48 to 72 hours ._

_It is caused by the human body trying to reject the maturing demon blood ._

_I have faith in your abilities brother ,and I can tell by your words this boy means more to you than just a contract . Do your best and keep me informed , while i wish you could bring him here moving him at this stage is unwise . Once he is stable I urge you to come home to us ._

_Love, Ariella_

Sebastian dropped the parchment looking over his Bocchans body that lay shuddering from ragged breaths , his porcelain skin beading in sweat from fever . The words ringing in his head stabbing between his temples . _"never reach adulthood"_ .. _."warning symptoms" ... "Fatal "_ .It felt as if his feet where glued to the floor for a man who rarely allowed emotion to play across his features for more than a few moments , his could feel the knotting in his stomach and it began  registering in his garnet eyes .  

Things he had done so carelessly dismissed as a foul mood or ,perhaps in his own faint annoyance didn't want to see . He wanted to see the boy as a burden , he wanted to ignore any feeling that played in his cold heart  . The way his master seemed to pull away at any touch or gesture, even the night before when he was preparing him for his bath . The butler brought his hand to his mouth in horror thinking of his own action out of anger he had yanked the clothing off the boy . _...Painful sensitivity of the skin.... agonizing before the fever ._.

Ciel had been in pain and he hurt him more .

The Butlers gut wretched ,the boy to whom he swore to protect , swore to him .. _...pain.. agonizing ._

All the while the ever prideful little Earl took it , he endured as he always had endured . Even at the hands of someone who promised too never leave his side the bluenette would weather suffer that let the weakness be known. Forever taking the pain and anxiety upon his own small shoulders ,Just as when he had been human .  
  
Sebastian pushed away his own feelings of remorse , he had a job to do .

The Butler proceeded with his previous idea of filling the master bath with ice . Utilizing every bit they had on hand hoping it would be enough , It was times like this when he though of Bard,Mey-Rin, and Finny, those three may have been useless in most situations but at least if they had been here he could have sent them to fetch more ice with out having to leave his Master alone.

"This will have to do for now ." he said out loud as if hearing the words would some how serve to make it so .

Sebastian gathered the small body against his chest being ever so careful with his delicate burden as if the teens small frame would shatter like glass . By now the butler had already shed his tail coat ,tie and vest while preparing the bath . Now feeling the heat of the boys flesh through the thin white shirt made it even more painful . "Forgive me Bocchan " he whispered lowering Ciel into the ice water .

    The fever pained face contorted as his body began to slip into the frigid fluid .The buenettes mismatched eyes shoot open , a soundless scream wracking his expression . Sebastian felt the clench in his heart as the seal on his hand burned at his young masters pain . He wanted desperately to yank the boy free from this but he knew he couldn't .Breaking the fever by any means necessary was his first priority .  
   Watching the feverish teen squirm and pant in the confines of the  wintry water , the demon felt the thorny emotion of  sympathy ,he almost wished the cold bothered himself more . The mild tingling sensation at the biting temperature of the bath the raven experienced on his forearms where nothing compared what the frail demonling must be feeling .  
  
  
 **[Sebastians POV]**  
  
    It had been several hours since i emerged my master in this biter baptismal . I find myself  thankful that the baths in this country where in the roman style , inlay-ed into the floors .  Laying on the marble floor looking over at the face of my little once human charge looking more peaceful than he has most of the day . I can't help but smile , his body temperature has reduced considerably  and it pleases me watching the gentle rise and fall of his chest .  I truly felt fear before such an unfamiliar and rather ill-fitting sentiment for a demon .  But its true , i was afraid of loosing my young master the soul i had so craved to devourer out of reach but still as infuriating as he can be I cant bear to lose him now . He has warmed something inside of me that I was never could have imagined .  
  
"hnnmm..."  I look over at the little groan escaping his lips   the first sound he has made in over Six hours . It pricks hope in my heart .  
  
"Master?... can you hear me? "   
  
"ugh... cold ..." His nose scrunches up cutely in the complaint .  
  
A relieved sigh escapes me as I draw the petite form from the water wrapping him in a large towel . I sat there for awhile holding him my black nails brushing back his wet hair caressing his doll like face.  
  
"se...seb..Sebastian .."  Ciel mumbles with heavy half lidded eyes .  
  
"I'm right here my Lord,  you gave me a scare you know . You have a fever but it seems to have broken for now . I wish you would have told me you where not feeling well Sir ."  With a light teasing in my tone to his ever stubborn behavior .  
  
"..just...shut..up .." the bluenette manged to groan before curling into the warmth of his butlers chest  
  
   I dried him off  and carried him to my room ,having still not replaced the sheets on the young Masters bed . I lay him down  gently , reluctant to have him out of my sight  i opt to take one of my shirts to dress him in rather than going to get one of his own night shirts .  I feel the warmth in my face looking down at his slender body curled up in my dress shirt sleeping peacefully . Though i realize this isn't the time to be gazing so lustfully at the boy .

After changing myself into a dry shirt I lay down next to the softly snoring adolescent  ,I know he will be cross when he wakes up finding me so close holding him like a child but at the moment  I don't care about that . This is the best way I can monitor my little Lord .  Besides  If i had to sit across from him starring helplessly I would likely  go mad .  
 


	2. Nightmares

**[Ciel's POV]**  
  
Sinking blackness, thick stagnate slush . Where is this ? Is this anywhere at all? I feel like I'm trudging through some deep water every step is drawing me deeper down into a place that threatens to swallow me whole . Its cold and hot all at once in this never ending stillness. I feel the sweat on my tender skin it aches as if each droplet is laced with flecks of glass.  
      In this empty place the only sound to greet me is the ragged breaths I force from my lungs . Even the air around me is heavy and oppressive .   
Am I alone? no.. I feel eyes watching ,waiting all around me. why can't I see them why can't I escape this never ending oblivion . How did i get here? Is this some pit in the bowels of hell itself that i have been dropped into ? Perhaps Sebastian has finally had enough of me and discarded me here . Yet.. even in this blackness I can smell him . A scent i know so well dark and warm like smoke , a rich musk that comforts me .    
    Wandering for what feels like hours i find myself running desperately  trying to find an exit . Each breath of this chilling air burns my lungs  and makes my chest ache  . Where are you Sebastian...why did you leave me here . Do you hate me that much ?    
    I fall to my knees in the vast expanse of nothing .    
  
"Please"  
  
The word falls as a whisper , forgotten with no one to hear it .  
  
  "Please"   
  
I am the earl Phantomhive and a demon and yet here i am on my knees shaking as a pitiful child begging for that damn man to return to me . I hate myself i hate the weakness in my own voice that i cant hide .. "NO!"   
I shout  clawing my hands into my hair  tearing  off the eye patch that covers my marked eye . Opening that accursed orb my vision at first a blur  . Soon i realize the void in which i kneel isn't entirely empty .  
    There in the blackness a  soft violet glow is at my feet . Could this be  a path ? A guide to my salvation?    
   I run along the path stumbling and struggling to breath ,frantic at this singular sign of hope .  
  
"Please"   
  
The sounds around me suddenly  erupt from the deathly silence into bright brilliant  screams . I cover my ears as the vibration from the cries of agony . I feel as though they will tear into my brain and liquefy it to nothing .  I can still hear them beyond my pressed palms .   
  
"Mother?...Father? "  I question  as the dark around me suddenly blazed a blinding light . Fire ... I know this flame But its never been so intense  Is this the hell made just for me ? My penance for my revenge , for stealing from the devil  butler the soul i promised him?    
  
I cry out feeling my flesh licked with fire , my skin burning and bubbling at the heat .   
  
"Please"  
  
I have no where to run from this , hitting my knees i squeeze my eyes shut begging , wishing it all away .   
  
**“If it's your wish, I will follow you everywhere even if your throne crumbles,..."**  
  
That voice! ...."Se..Sebastian? " My eyes open to find myself in a field of white roses  above me a moonless sky .  
  
 **"Even if the bodies pile up endlessly, above the bottomless pile of corpses. Beside you as you lie softly down I will be until I hear the word ...Check mate!"**  
  
"Sebastian?!"  I spin around looking where is that damn demon!   
  
"Sebastian ! you Lied! your not with me  you left me here ! " I cry out clenching my fists   
  
**" I Can not Lie My Lord "**  
  
"Then where are you ! Sebastian! " I fall again my hands clutching the blacken earth in my hands . Everything hurts ,I cant breath I'm smothered by his scent i both loath it and pray that it will envelop me until i have nothing left but him covering my every pour seeping into me  . Why?  
  I can see the tears as they splash against my pale hands . Deep black tears rolling down my face . Why?  
  
"Please...Sebastian"   
  
I lay down in the field among these pristine roses curling into a ball , I admit it I'm not who i was I'm not the Earl Phantomhive . I'm a Demon  ,I'm a thief  , I'm useless .Sebastian was ...right he didn't lie .  
He said he would be by my side until the checkmate was made , and it was . I was suppose to die , He was suppose to devourer my soul . To tear it from me carve the pain into me  and leave satisfied .  
I was suppose to be rotting in the pit of a demons stomach . Yet here i am hanging onto him like a cancer .  
  
"Sebastian...I'm sorry .."  
  


* * *

  
**[Sebastian's Pov]**  
  
     I look down at the slumbering youth on my chest , the gentle rise and fall of his breath . My young Master has been sleeping soundly since sunset  . This hellish day finally over , as much as i hate to leave him unattended I must replace the sheets in the Masters bedroom and tidy things up  . The job of a Butler is never done it seems .  
  
I gently tuck in the once earl  brushing a gloved hand over his forehead , satisfied that the fever has yet to return . I look back at the frail demon-ling in my bed once more before disappearing into the hall .  Tending to my chores in darkness my eyes adjusting accordingly . I have never hated these activities , in fact i would say  being a butler suits me quiet well and I enjoy it .    
     
As i begin making the bed in my masters room , tucking in the corners of the sheets just so I  begin to feel a slight tingly in my hand  namely on the contract seal . Normally i would disregard this  as mearly the Young master being frustrated or something clearly non life threatening . Yet i cant help but  remove my glove looking down at the gently glowing seal  .It seems i have been ignoring it alot , I feel a sudden pang of regret  . My young lord wouldn't be in the state he is now if i hadn't been so callous about our current arrangement .     
   Suddenly the seal flares brightly for an instant  causing worry to slipping into my eyes ..."Master"    
    
It doesn't take me long to rush back to my room  . I notice immediately the change in his breathing  as the boy inhales deeply and exhales sharply as if he has been running Perhaps he is dreaming ?   
    Kneeling at the bluenettes bed side i gently turn his body onto his back  placing my palm on his chest . I frown feeling the small heart thundering against my touch .  
  
"Master  its just a dream  relax "  I say softly rubbing circles on the boys chest to try and provide some comfort  .   
   
 _"Please"_ .. the whisper falls from the petal lips   a word so foreign from my masters vocabulary  . causing more concern to wash over me .  
  
"Young master wake up your having a nightmare " I lean over trying to rose him but to no avail   
  
_"No!"_ He shouts weakly clinging to the sheets  .   
  
I try gently shaking him  but it seems  my young master is out of reach  .   "Young Master wake up !" I attempt a bit more forcefully prying his hands from the sheets .Pulling the small body into my lap I remove my glove placing it on his cheek . His temperature is starting to rise again  as I had feared.  Laying the struggling youth down gently i go to retrieve cool water and a rag  turning to hear his desperate  please  again tearing at a place deep inside me .   
  
 _"Please"_  
  
Halfway back from the kitchen I him shouting for his mother and father . My stomach knots he sounds like such a frightened child .  Entering the room he looks so pitiful sprawled there in the small bed  reminding me of the day he summoned me . So small and needy in that cage ,and yet is soul burned so brightly a wonderful alluring soul I would have fought legions to posses .  Now my young Masters own body is his cage .   
  
  
_"Se..Sebastian? "_ He calls out as i sit near the bed wringing the rag for his fevered brow  
  
  
"Master I'm here , I wont leave just open your eyes your safe ." I'm surprised at the tenderness in my words myself . More so that it is completely honest .  
  
  
 _"Sebastian?!"_ He crys out begging to choke ,  A slight panic rushing in my blood i sit him up over my shoulder  patting his small back . cringing at every sputtering breath .   
  
When he finaly seems to calm I hold him in my arms brushing the hair damp with sweat from his face .   
  
_"where are you Sebastian"_ He whispers as if my very name he gave me pains him .   
  
"I'm here..I'm here Ciel"  I cant help my own mouth betraying my heart  pulling him to me resting my lips on his heated skin kissing his forehead .  "I'm here "  
  
 _"Please...Sebastian"_ He breaths feeling his small body relaxing in my arms  I turn my gaze down as his eyes flutter . I can see the vacant delirious gaze . I know he isn't looking at me and it burns into me My master should not be like this .This is all that she demon bitches fault for tainting my master .   
  
_"Sebastian...I'm sorry .."_  
  
"you haven't done....Master.....Ciel..." His body feels slightly heavy Letting out a slow breath . I stare down at him waiting for him to draw another and yet he doesn't  the fear in me turns to rage .   
  
"Ciel! ...Ciel! No! " I shake him pulling his frail body into mine pulling him from the bed as I fall back onto the floor with him in my arms  .   
  
"Ciel ! ..No ..no..noo.. " I feel a strange pricking in my eyes  ..tears?... yes I'm crying that's what this is this is pain . This is unlike any other pain I have ever experienced in my long life . This is true blinding sorrow . the tears stream from my face on to the still skin of my Master  ..I cant let him go .  
  
"Ciel  ..Its not your fault I want to stay with you I cant be without you . Ciel come back to me " I beg the silent little body i clutch so desperately  . I pull him closer pressing my lips to his soft blue ones sobbing into the kiss . One word I utter in my mind .. Please .. Please...Please.  
  
  
Please..


	3. Come back

**(ciel POV)**  
  
     I open my eyes in starring up at the empty sky about this field of fragrant white rose blossoms  to the sound of distant sobbing . A masculine familiar voice wracked with anguish and sorrow .         
  
        Sebastian? no ...it can't possibly be demons don't feel love so how can they feel sadness .   
  
What would he have to be sad about ? With me gone he should be free but then ....what's this feeling. Whats this dark gripping ache in my stomach pulling me to these cries of tormenting misery.  
   I fallow the sounds and see a black figure knelt among a patch of vivid blue roses . The vibrant cerulean color other worldly in this field of white . The dark man is clutching something to his chest something small and still. It must be very precious to him I think  by the care in which his arms are wrapped around it  holding it to his chest .   
The closer I draw to the scene I am shocked to recognize the tear stained face is that  of my Butler Sebastian . More chilling I can see the thing I his arms , the frail little figure he is clutching so desperately is me.  
I stand in front of the scene watching as a voyeur apparently unseen . I can't move to flee from this or even question the sight before me. Looking at my own limp body being rocking back and forth in the arms of the one man I though hated me most. My lips looks so blue and my skin so grey , I watched Sebastian press his lips to mine weeping bitterly . Can this be real?  
  
A cold chill sinks in my stomach, is this some teasing illusion of things that could never be . Is this hell so cruel to taunt me with the notion that He would cry for me . My Butler, My Demon protector , Cry ?    
Those rivers of blood red tears across his perfect facade . Each utterance of broken sobs  shattering his expression with foreign emotion .  For me ?  
Weeping clutching the shadow of my self  .  
  
 **"Ciel ! "**  
  
My name ..he said my name , Is this how Sebastian really feels? No.. Demons don't feel ..but then whats this eating away at me .Whats this stabbing in my heart this twisting at the sound of that demons anguish .  Fear?... Longing? ... If I'm a demon then how can i know these feelings   
  
**"I cant be with out you ."** he says , so tender and honest . so ..unlike him  
  
I can almost feel his breath on my face .Begging me   
  
My feet begin to sink where I stand slipping farther into the black muck , panic washes over me .No!.. i don't want this!  If this is true if what I'm seeing is real .. I.. I don't want to die!   
  
I don't want to die!    
  
I fall to my knees digging my fingers into the loose soil pulling and clawing desperately  . I wont die like this , so pathetic .  
I'm the Earl of Phantomhive  Damn it! .   
I'm a demon , I'm still here , I can still fight !    
Sebastian you bastard Save me!  This is an order! 

* * *

****  
  
Sebastian rocks the smaller males body in his arms feeling the weight of the unmoving boy heavy on his heart . The weight of words left unsaid , of stubborn silences they had shared . Sweet words he wanted to give now , now that he couldn't . Things he needed to say  that he would never allow himself . The pride of a demon the arrogance of his years that had pushed and covered  . He dismissed  as his own hunger clouding his judgement .  Nuzzling the cold cheek against his own a closeness they had never shared .  
  
   In his pit of dispare the butler found his hand began to tingle and then burn . A fierce fire like acid almost making him cry out in pain .  But in that pain lay hope .  
  
" if I can feel the contract then ..maybe it isn't to late " he thought   laying the boy flat on the floor  moving his ungloved to open the youths marked eye . Seeing the vibrant glow of the seal there flaring violet  in the dark room . A sudden surge of urgency flooding Sebastian's vein .  
  
"Yes..My Lord ." Those common words that often fell from his lips  now  holding far more understanding . There bond was still there and he would do whatever he could to salvage that .    
  
Tilting the Ciel's head back  his butler knelt  meeting his cold lips once again with his own warmth . Breathing into the teen  , Once , Twice,  a Third time . Breaking away looking at the still form that lay before him . The mark of there bond still burning with the ferocity of hell itself.  
  
"Come on now Master Its time to get up "  He said leaning his forehead against Ciels  stroking the boys cheek .    
  
     Waiting in the deafening silence of the room every other sound being drowned away in anticipation . He couldn't let go not when he could feel the thread between them still strong . Sebastian squeezed his eyes shut as if mentally reaching out to his Master longing to pull him back , back into his arms . He wouldn't let his own petty ideals cloud his heart ever again . He wanted to find the courage to tell his young Master how he felt . If he could just have that chance .  
  


* * *

  
  
In the blackness that surrounded Ciel , the deep endless grave that was swallowing him bit by bit , still he reached fueled by his own words.Those same proud Phantomhive ideals the had once shared with a certain Indian prince.   
  
" _Even though I was put in an abyss of despair, a place likened to hell "  
  
_ If in this hell that thing that he saw ..if that's real . If there is something yet left  if this demon life held something new . _  
  
". . . a chance as thin as a spider's thread was sent to me offering the choice to crawl out."  
  
_ If there was a chance for more  to end that ache inside . He would reach it  he had to reach it , Ciel desperately held up his hands into the thick void . It was like when he was holding on  waiting for Sebastian . It seemed that demon always kept him waiting . _  
  
_There in the blackness something reached out for him warm and welcoming gracing his outstretched finger tips . _  
  
"I decided not to give up and reached for it."  
_  
Again he grasped that chance hanging on for his life being pulled from the darkness drawn out by a bond stronger than death itself .  


* * *

__  
  
A small rattled cough fallowed by a few sharp gasps . The most beautiful sounds Sebastian Michaelis had ever heard in his entire existence.  
  
A true smile gracing his lips as he gathered his young master in his arms . Cradling the lithe form as the boy sputtered and coughed .   
  
  "That's it Ciel .. You have to stay with me you know . I promised to never betray you to always be by your side . Now you can never leave me ."   
  
  
  
  



	4. Lean on me

**[Sebastian's pov]**

It has been nearly a month since the fever and still my master sleeps . It took days for his temperature to break fully . Between these episodes his eyes would flutter open from time to time speaking my name weakly or reaching out for me. I never left his side , weather or not he registered my presence is debatable . 

After almost losing him I was even more determined to see him through the worst of this . 

Caring for him in this state is nearly heartbreaking , I took to reading to him as I had when his soul had been taken from me . I'm not sure if he can hear me but he has a calm expression which i find oddly comforting .  

Sitting at the young Lords bedside another quiet afternoon much like the others before i admire the way the golden light of the setting sun plays upon his features . I can see the small demons body growing more lean by the day .Sending another wave of worry to play through my mind . Fortunately I find myself being drawn out of my own troublesome thoughts by the familiar pecking at the window panes .  

Seeing a messenger raven with parchment and small Velvet bag around its neck , perched out side awaiting entrance . I'm not surprised by its appearance as i had been keeping my sister informed of Ciel's condition , her kind words being enough to calm my nerves in theses days . Just as they had been before when i had been left alone for that year with my Masters empty little form .  

Unsealing the letter i began reading aloud out of habit .  
  


_Dear Brother ,_

_I do hope this finds you and the young one better than our last correspondence . From your last letter I can tell this wait is wearing on you . Watching the boy waste away in front of you despite your best efforts . I have sent a few souls with this letter , I realize that while the quantity of souls found in Hell makes it easy enough for me too procure the . I am fully aware that this is not the quality of which you normally partake ._

_It is nourishment none the less , considering the boy is a demon now perhaps this will proved some aid in his recovery . While i do suggest you continue trying to get him to eat and drink. I understand such efforts have been rather unsuccessful as of late but don't lose heart Sebastian ._

_I wish I could come to be aid to you but as you know Eris simply is not ready to enter the human realm . And i can not ask Anthony or Father to care for her in my absence . You and I both are well aware at how similar they are and how utterly inept they are when it comes to sensitive children ._

_At any rate , After a bit more research I regret to inform you that you may not be out of the woods as yet . While it is fortunate that young Earl Phantomhive has made it through the fever it seems the more i look into half breeds the more disheartening it becomes . I truly wish i had better news for you my sweet little brother ._

_And to answer your question , no I have not disclosed any of the feeling you have expressed to me to Anthony or Father . I do wish Mother was still with us , despite what you may think i know she would have welcomed you and your Ciel with open arms . Just as I will when the time comes , But I urge you brother , just as you have become honest with your self you must be honest with the boy . I do not wish for you to return to us with your heart laden with regret . Your really such a sweet boy no mater how much you denied it . You can not lie to your big sister ,_

_Please take care and keep in touch ._

_Love , Ariella_  
  
  
    Folding the Letter and tucking it away in my breast pocket  i looked to the little winged messenger taking away its burden . Holding the pouch in my hand  I felt the sudden need to escape . With out hesitation i left my Masters bed chamber and was heading down the hall . I suddenly stopped at a large mirror that hung at the top of the stairs looking at my own reflection . I was shocked to see the expression held on my face .  I looked ..tired , my hair a bit disheveled  chewing on my thumb .   
I stopped closing my eyes , I am a Phantomhive butler ..I am a Demon ..I ..am.... I ... am.... Afraid.  
  
"What are you doing Sebastian Michaelis" .. i said to the reflection , my eyes flashing dangerously in response .   
"That boy in there needs you , Ciel needs you , " I smoothed my hair back in place and begin to  straighten my self  before taking a deep breath . 

* * *

  
  
Sebastian marched himself back into the  dark bedroom , standing over the little form of his young master he gently pulled back the sheet gathering the boy in his arms  . With a snap of his fingers the candles in the room ignited  flickering for an instant before  filling the room with there warm welcoming light .   
  
"Ciel". He spoke softly , a gloved hand brushing away the grey blue strands of hair from the cherub like face .   
  
The young Phantomhive's eyes fluttered looking up at the garnet orb's that studied him kindly .   
For a moment he wasn't sure where he was ,who this was, who he was . Yet groggily looking up in that perfectly sculpted face that held a slight smirk  the name came to him .   
  
"Se..Sebastian.?"   
  
"Yes My Lord...now if you can bear with me a bit longer i must do something you may find uncomfortable . I assure you that it is necessary to keep your strength up . Can you stay awake a bit longer Master?"  Sebastian tone was soothing to the boys ears . Even and low , a sultry voice that held concern . It was unusual and yet comforting  all the same to know that his butler cared .  
  
" I..suppose just..get on with it " The forever stubborn teen replied .  
  
"Yes My  Lord"   
  
Sebastian cradled the smaller male in his lap  using his teeth to pull the glove from his hand . Ciel eyed his butler with a slight blush flaring over his pale cheeks .   
  
"Se..Sebastian what are you .."  The once earl began to say but was soon interrupted by a finger placed on his lips .   
  
"Just relax young Master, as i said you may not be fond of this but don't fight me this is for your benefit."  Sebastian smiled down at the young demon  , a genuine smile  he brushed away the navy grey locks from the small bewildered face .   
  
"Please trust me ."    
  
Ciel nodded  closing his eyes for a moment waiting still not sure what his butler intended , His heart began to pound .   
  
Meanwhile  Sebastian pulled a small glass vial from his breast pocket removing the cork with his mouth . The contents swirled lapping at the rim of its glass prison , like a glowing smoke flaring a deep red hue .  Raising the vile to his lips the elder demon drew the soul out into his mouth , The taste was a bit spicy and not entirely pleasant , likely the soul of someone filled with lust and selfish desire .     
  
    Taking the boys chin in his ungloved hand he began coaxing the small pursed lips open with his thumb . Ciel obeyed with a slight tremble , soon the demon-ling felt cool lips against his own . Tensing for an instant as something warm passed through him as this butler deepened the "kiss" .   
  
The feeling of heat flooded his core , a fluttering feeling in his chest  . The taste it self going down wasn't entirely to his liking but there was another taste that accompanied the first it was rich and sweet . Ciels cheeks reddened as his Butler pulled away , realizing that second flavor was of Sebastian's own mouth .  
  
"what..what did you do that for " the younger male stammered finding it hard to make eye contact .  
  
"I had to give you a soul to feed on my Lord , this was the most efficient way to do so ." Sebastian said softly lifting his young master up into a sitting position across his lap  .  
  
"oh, very well then . um  ..Sebastian ..?" Ciel looked down trying to maintain a sober expression. Considering the action taken by his butler was one of necessity alone .   
  
The elder demon regarded the frailer with a slight smirk . Noticing how the slighter male had still not looked him in the eyes "Yes my Lord?"    
  
" I thought demons never became ill, then why is it that I'm like this ? I thought i would be stronger now but... I'm.. even more of a burden now than when I was human . I  ... should have just...."  He couldn't finish his train of thought , in truth Ciel wasn't sure where it was going either , it wasn't like him to be so self loathing . He had fought against the darkness hadn't he?  Yet here he was questioning feeling so childish and frail being held in such a way . He hated it .  
  
Looking down at his master Sebastian's face softened he could feel the anxiety dripping off the boy .   
"Do you feel well enough to  walk around some Master?"  he said  side steeping the question .  
  
"What?...oh walk yes I suppose ." Just as the words left his mouth Phantomhive found him self being placed gently on his feet .   
  
He felt like a newborn deer his legs buckled from  disuse .  But a pair of gentle large hands came about his chest and shoulder steadying him .  The young once earls first instinct was to push them away to angrily demand to be left alone to do this on his own . Yet he didn't .  
  
"You didn't answer me ." he said softly looking out toward the window the stars twinkling in the night sky .  
  
"Yes Master your correct I indeed did not , That is because I don't know the answer myself .I honestly wish I did .Now please lean on me Sir. "   Sebastian half expected the boy to gran and push him away but he didn't .  
     
     The little lithe body leaned against him as the pair crossed from the bed  to the balcony . Pausing to open the french doors steeping out in the cool night breeze blowing in from the sea . The butler looked down  at his Master , the boys serious expression had melted into a smile less content . His large cerulean eyes glittered with life for the first time in a long time . The moon beams Lighting his milk complexion with a beautiful glow . The navy grey hair had grown a bit long about his face and blew gently .    
   Sebastian removed his hold on the boy  letting Ceil support himself on the balcony rail. He noticed the slight from on his face from the sudden lack of contact . Sebastian smiled inwardly and placed his hands on his young masters shoulders .    
  
The pair stood there for quiet some times before the young demons legs began to quiver .Pulling his arms about himself  beginning to feel a chill . Sebastian  lifted the boy in his arms this time with out argument from the other . Carrying the once earl back to his bed t under the covers Sebastian took his seat for the night at the bed side much to the surprise of his Master.   
  
" Have you ..been staying here ?"  the younger questioned  
  
"Yes I have been , I felt it my duty to keep an eye on you after all if I couldn't do this much for my master what kind of butler would I be . Unless you would prefer me to retire to my own room tonight?"  Sebastian said with his signature smile .  
  
 Celi rolled over putting his back to his demon with a groan .  " Just...do whatever as you like ."   
  
"hmm.. yes My Lord ."   
  
Ciel expected to hear  foot steps heading out of the room but he didn't , instead only the soft turning of pages . Sebastian was still there not because it was his duty but because he wanted to be .   
  
That night the little once earl slept peacefully .  
  



	5. What would you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright darlings this is pure unadulterated fansevice crack. enjoy ! if i get comments i may do more later on XD . I know this is short but I had this scenario in my head and it was to cute not to include . I love Embarrassing Ciel .

It had been about a week since Ciel had his first human soul . Little by little the demon Earl was regaining his strength ,much to the relief of his butler . Each day he managed to stay awake a bit longer even walk around the villa .

Early one morning Sebastian entered his young master's bed room with his usual tea when he noticed the small demon was missing from his bed . Immediately assuming the worst the butler discarded the tea cart on the dresser and hurried to the bed side , certain he would find the teen collapsed on the floor. When he saw noting there but a lone pair of slippers the man breathed a sigh of relief . But now a question remained where was the little once Earl ?

The question found itself quickly answered when Sebastian noticed the door to the balcony was cracked open . Upon investigation the demon found himself breathless at the sight . The young man stood there barefoot still in his night shirt the wind blowing around his lithe form . Gently ruffling the white cotton against his the flawless milky complexion of his thighs. Ciels face was full with the morning sunlight that created a glow to his wind blown blueish hair . The rather uncommon and serene look on the boys face added to this rare vision before the demon butler.

Sebastian stilled his footsteps just inside the door not even daring to breath .It was the expression that caused the butlers heart to pound the most . Those peacefully closed eyes and just the faintest of curl to the corners of delicate pink lips . The way the boy eased up on to his tiptoes leaning into the breeze . Had he ever seen such a relaxed posture from his young master?

"I know your there Sebastian ." The voice of his Master sounded from the balcony bringing the butler out of his observations or was it daydreams.

"Good morning Sir, its rather uncharacteristic to see you up this early on your own , I was a bit concerned when i saw your vacant bed . But seeing is how your simply enjoy the day i shall leave you to it , Your tea is prepared and in your room if it should cool before you come it please let me know . "

"Sebastian ...." Ciel called out once again stopping the butler in his tracks .

"Yes , My Lord?"

Ciel smirked hopping up onto the railing balancing on the thin metal bar " Sebastian , what would you do if I where to jump?"

The young earl had a rather sadistic look on his face like he really wanted to get a charge out of his butler . More than that though there was something ells he wanted to know .

"Excuse me? " Sebastian quirked an eyebrow sensing this was one of the boys usual testing games. Much like the old morning ritual throwing darts at his head , although he was pleased to see his master behaving more like himself. Sebastian was always rather fond of these little mind games . The boys mind was extraordinary .

"You heard me demon , If you had come in to find that I wasn't just standing here , if i where to fling my body from this perch in to sea . What would you do , after all I'm a demon its not like something like that would kill me, and you wont get my soul so there's no obligation to go out of your way ."

What the demon-ling' really meant to say was , _Why did you wait by my bed side , why did you cry in my dreams , would you miss me if i was gone . Do you want me or is this just a obligation to the contract you didn't want ._

Of course he couldn't ask that he was far to proud so this little question suited well enough . The context was there . Veiled in a what if situation that the young earl would ever be so over dramatic and leap to his demise ,quiet unlikely . What he wanted was to hear the butler say he would do so because he wanted to . What he wanted was to believe the Sebastian he saw in that dark world clinging to his lifeless body was the real one . Or if all the things the little demon had seen and felt where noting more than fancy create by a fevered mind . Or merely his butlers aesthetic to care for ones masters well fare and noting more .

What he really wanted , what his heart craved . was to know that this new life wouldn't be as lonely as the last.

Sebastian thought for a moment , a gloved hand resting under his chin . Perhaps he would see what the most amusing reaction he could get . Not to mention he wasn't entirely sure if the most honest answer would be that well received, despite the advice of his elder sister .The demon wasn't yet ready to open him self up and let his Master know his feelings . Feelings that where still foreign to the butler him self .

" Well Master , I am to serve as your eternal servant am I not? What kind of butler would I be if simply allowed my master to tumble off a balcony . Not one worth his salt i should think . Regardless of damage to your person or not , It is my duty ." He said in his usual velvet smooth tone .

Ciel scowled "tssk..Duty huh."   
That wasn't what he wanted to hear that much was clear by the boys expression and that he was no longer paying much attention to balancing on the iron railing .   
"Fine , Get on with your chores then Sebastian , I'm sure you have a horde of cats some where to go bother or.. .. whatever it is you do i don't care. "  
  
Sebastian noted the boys distaste in his answer but before he could say anything ..  
  
"Shit!" Ciel squealed slipping backwards off the railing ...he really should have known better than to swing his legs so much .   
  
Before the slighter demon could tumble from his perch  he found him self caught by the ankle .Or rather caught by the ankle by his butler . Not that he wasn't glad but  the upside down position wasn't idea seeing as how his over sized night shirt went fluttering over his head before he could do anything. Now shooting a look up at his butler who was a rather noticeable shade of crimson . Ciel remembered ..he didn't wear undergarments to bed ..   
  
"Bloody Hell stop looking and haul me up!!!" The teen screeched throwing hands to cover his exposed lower portions .   
  
Sebastian pulled himself out of his daze and pulled his master up none so gracefully , a bit like holding a newborn . Only this bundle was not in the least bit joy full .  
The Butler pulled the small demon into his arms and righted him on his feet . Ciel stumbled a bit having the blood rushing to your head has that unpleasant side effect .   
  
"My lord " Sebastian said with concern before quickly draping his jacket over his young Masters shoulders .   
"Are you alright?"  
  
"Fine...you have done your duty ..you can go." Ciel was red in the face from embarrassment tho his words still had a bite of venom in them .   
  
"Sir, i think perhaps ... you don't realize something . You see as your Butler its true my duty is for your safety weather you need it or not . However, I don't believe I said that I take no pleasure in my duties . " Sebastian smirked placing two gloved fingers to his lips  in amusement that look form the small bluenette reflecting on the glass door from his comment was truly adorable .  
  
If the little Phantomhive could have gone redder he would have . Pressing his forehead to the glass of the double doors that lead out to the balcony . He clung to his butlers jacket and covered him ..thinking one thing ..  
  
"Idiot "  He said  softly before heading back inside .


	6. Sand in your Shoes

A few hours after the Balcony incident , Sebastian wrapped gently on the bed room door. Ciel had been rather admit in wishing to be alone for sometime . But, the demon Butler had come up with the idea his young Master could use some fresh air without the confines of the balcony or falling from it. Something a bit safer and close to the ground .

"enter" the rather bored little voice announced from behind the oak door .

Sebastian slipped in seeing the boy had dressed himself with ..some difficulty abandoning most of the outfit sitting barefoot in his shorts and white shirt buttons only slightly askew . Chuckling inwardly at the failed attempt .

"afternoon young Master , I see you have gotten on quiet well with out me . Bravo Sir ." The sarcasm in Sebastian's tone was not lost on the once earl whom gave a rather dark scowl before retorting.

" if you've come to be a smart ass I'm not in the mood .'' his mismatch eyes flaring a demonic fuchsia for a moment .

'oh quite the contrary my Lord , you see I felt it might do you a great deal of good to stretch your legs perhaps get a bit of sun. as it has been a rather long time since you have been well enough to do so."

The youth thought a moment a eye brow raised at the proposition." and just what do you suggest then, as I said I'm not. in the mood . I don't wish to be drug around this city or among their people just to satisfy whatever urge your having to see to it that I get out ."

"Master I wasn't insinuating a trip into the town to take in local color . In fact I thought perhaps a quiet leisurely stroll along the beach perhaps ." Sebastian gave another of his signature smiles .

When no reply came he assumed the boy was thinking of some color full way to shoot the idea down. which led to the Butler's immediate surprise when the bluenete breezed past him and down the hall . pausing only a moment to look back .

" Well come on then , unless you want to stay here by yourself . I don't care either way."

"Sir, wouldn't you like to finish dressing , perhaps put shoes on at the very lest ?" Sebastian tilted his head looking at the boy .

"why bother, I would just get sand in them anyway . If anything you should take off some of that garb you usually wear . " Ciel waved a hand gesturing to the demons uniform before heading off down the stairs .

A few minuets later seated on the the outside flagstone steps the young demon heard the sound of bare footsteps behind him. Fully intending on making a remark to his butler for taking his time , he peered over his shoulder . The sight that greeted him however caused his cleverly formulated insult to die . Sebastian was descending the weather warn stone steps barefoot his pants and shirt sleeves cuffed missing his vest and tailcoat . Ciel snapped his head forward fighting the intense heat bursting in his cheeks .

" is this state of dress satisfactory my Lord." the butler quipped as he reached the step where the boy was perched.

"its fine let's just get on with this ." Ciel bolted from his spot keeping his head down to avoid the possibility of his blush being discovered .

**Ciels POV**

What in the bloody hell's wrong with me. This is just Sebastian , it's not as if I've never seen the fool before . This is just ridiculous , why am I getting all flustered , he probably did it on purpose . That's all this is just some new game . Seeing as the last one ended rather poorly for him his prey getting away and all . Now he's just toying with me trying to get a reaction . Walk on the beach , gets some air ..ha likely story . He knew wearing regular clothes out here would be preposterous . Well that's fine two can play at this game .I for one never lose , I'm sure he's feeling pretty smug walking back there now thinking he got the better of me...the bastard .

Peeking over my shoulder I see that smile on his face ......and that the first three buttons of his shirt are undone. Damn him!! Damn him to hell!...oh wait..he lives there ..Damn now i can't even curse him properly!

I refuse to be made a fool of ! I squeeze my fists tight when a rather devious thought pops in my head .

Alright Sebastian , you think making me blush like some school girl and trying to confuse me with all this pseudo caring behavior is good fun. Well I shall give you a taste of your own medicine . I wonder if a raven can turn red ?

* * *

 

Ciel had his plan of action with one little problem , he had no idea on how on went about the art of seduction . A fifteen year old boy shouldn't know these things ..right . He chewed on his thumb as he walked in the rolling waters of the shore line . Trying as he might to call up any knowledge on the subject , finally he vaguely recalled the last time he'd been in his aunts home , perusing her library he'd run across a rather trashy novel. looking back now it no doubt had belong to that annoying red reaper who posed as a poor excuse for a butler . More importantly he recalled the main character a young woman standing in the rain in a thin white dress . Apparently it had got quite the reaction from her male counter part .

Giving a sideways glance at the gently reseeding waves he considered it , he didn't really want to get wet but ... if it meant embarrassing Sebastian even a fraction of what he him self had already be subjected to today it might be worth it .

Sebastian on the other hand had no idea what the little demon just ahead of him had been planning . The butler had felt it wise to give his Master a bit of space as he still seemed rather annoyed from the mornings events .

Though his warm cinnamon colored eyes still kept watch , and it caused him pause when the young man began wading in the waves .

" Master I don't think that's wise. You do have a talent for drowning ." he smirked crossing his arms watching the young demon slip out a bit farther.

Ciel just ignored him bristling only slightly at the comment before turning to face his butler , he wanted to see the look on his face on this would be wonderful .

Sebastian sighed he. didn't want to have to go and fetch the stubborn youth. when the bluenette turned to face him water roll to his mid chest the butlers lips parted slightly . Ciels hair was drenched a deep navy color it looked even longer now clinging to his neck flirting with his collarbone which was exposed from the poorly buttoned shirt . Said shirt was translucent from the water clinging to his flesh .

The elder demon swallowed a bit holding his composer for the moment . Ciel was starring directly at him peach lips pouted and open ever so softly with each breath . Thin trails of sea water dripping down his cheeks and chin .

It really was a sight and would have intensified the heat already knotting in the elders stomach had it not been for what happened next .

All of Ciels best efforts crashed by a large wave , sending the teen tumbling face first onto the beach. The once earl popped up sputtering, his Butler quick to try and help . Al-tho Sebastian had to conceal a laugh behind his hand at the sight of the boy with a large wad of kelp on his head .  

The little demon growled reaching up to the slimy dark green sea plant currently residing in his hair . He managed to wretch it free and toss it to the side . Inwardly cursing Poseidon himself .

"Don't say a word!" he said darkly eyes flashing up at his butler .

Sebastian pressed his lips in a hard line , it took allot to suppress the bubbling laughter . At the same time though he couldn't help to find it utterly adorable .

When the young demon regained his footing he stormed off down the beach with a huff . Thinking what a terrible idea that was . Spotting what appeared to be a rock on the beach he gave it a kick flipping the object , only to be greeted with a collection legs under said rock twitching frantically and a long spike like tail flicking up into the air . This discovery led to a ...less than masculine squeal from the slighter male whom nearly jumped back a Good 5 ft . Thinking this "sea roach ", ..as that's the only thing that came to mind, would attack him . In his backwards fleeing Ciel bumped into something large and solid looking up he was greeted by a rather confused looking Sebastian .

"Something wrong Sir?" The taller of the pair said placing his hands on his young masters trembling shoulders .

All he could do was point at the rather perturbed creature he had so unceremonious left on its back  moments ago.  

Sebastian gave a knowing smile and walked over lifting the sea dwelling critter up by its tail .

"Its only a crab Sir, a horse shoe crab to be exact . Nothing in the world to be afraid of , while they are not as appealing to look at i hear they are quite the delicacy in some regions ." Sebastian said ever educated on the most random of subjects .  
  
"well its disgusting ." Ciel shivered slightly in the wet shirt looking away from the nature lesson his butler was giving .   
  
Sebastian  smirked thinking it was charming how the hardheaded little demon could be so put off by a crab .  He placed the crustacean back on the sand with an apologetic pat to its shell  before  approaching his still soaked little master .    
  
Kneeling in front of the youth he quickly unbuttoned the wet garment  and his own much dryer shirt .   
  
"What..what are you doing!"  Ceils eyes widened a bit looking at the perfect flawless skin of his butler.   
  
"You will catch cold in wet clothes ."   
  
"that's Ridiculous Sebastian and you know it I'm a demon now!" he stamped his foot in protest before a finger was pressed to his lips causing his heart to pound at the contact .   
  
"Now now , i realize that but your body is still adjusting and while your doing quiet well now I intend on keeping you that way by using a healthy amount of caution . "   
  
Ciel wasn't the only one who was finding this difficult . Sebastian was fighting a war in his head looking at the slender little body shivering from the cold salt water in the fading light of sunset . The golden hues of the sky kissing pallid flesh making it nearly glow a sunny tone like a precious gem catching the light . One part of his mind wanted nothing more than to push the smaller male on his back in the surf and claim every inch of that flesh with his lips .  Though ever the poker face the butler gave no sign of his turmoil or the slight twitch in his groin .   
  
"There, much better." He said with a genuine smile looking into the mix matched eyes of his young master.  
  
"I..I'd like to go back now ." Ciel averted his eyes  his hands to his sides shrouded by sleeves that fell just past his finger tips . He could smell the warm sandalwood and spice scent on the shirt it. It was comforting and gave a rose to his cheeks .   
  
"Yes My Lord." Sebastian said placing a hand over his heart gently scooping up the boy on his hip .  
  
"I ..I can walk on my own!"  
  
"I'm sure you can Sir , but we are quiet a distance from the villa and its been a long day ."   
In truth he didn't want to put him down,he wanted this contact between them .  
  
"Fine " It was soft and sounded a bit defeated which pulled at Sebastian's heart a bit . But soon the feeling of slender arms wrapped around his neck ,and a forehead rested in the crook of his neck .   
had Ciel been looking he would have seen the tinge of color to the elder demons face .   
  



	7. His Butler Dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ahem..lemony ..your welcome , and i realize Ciels attitude will seem ...different for him but after 100+ or so years people do change XD so just enjoy  
> Also i do not own Kuroshitsuji or "Bad Girlfriend " by Theory of a deadman"

After depositing the sleeping little demon on the sofa Sebastian looked at him a moment ,perhaps letting his eyes linger a bit to long  . Ciel looked so peaceful it would be a shame to wake him for a bath just now perhaps the boy would wake on his own .  The butler sat back in a chair just across from his sleeping little Lord and something rather uncharacteristic happened . The demon fell asleep . 

* * *

  
  
       For  a full blood demon like Sebastian sleep was more of a luxury , one he rarely indulged in as he found the act rather lazy . So it was a surprise when he found himself waking up . Even more a surprise when he found himself waking somewhere other than where he had been .   
Looking around everything seemed so strange ...  He was on a much softer sofa sitting in a room with pale blue walls the sun filtering in through slowly flowing white curtains . Looking down at himself  he was even more confused to find that he was dressed and in vastly different clothing than his usual uniform . A satin looking black button down shirt half undone and black tight fitting slacks . He also noticed his gloves and shoes where absent . He got up with a slight pop from his back and neck ,surveying the room . Everything was so foreign from the dark blue sectional sofa to the glass top coffee table . He had never seen things like this , he wandered out of the room his feet creaking slightly on  the hardwood floor  until he reached an open front door with a closed screen door just beyond . Running his finger down the frame to the open the door he peered out onto the large wrapping porch of the white washed farm house .    
  
"...this is defiantly not England..." he said  setting foot out into the warm spring day . The heat and smell from the magnolia trees dancing in the subtle breeze that was flowing through the open windows of the old post Civil warm home in Georgia .   
  
Drawing him out of his curiosity of his current location was a rather odd sound coming from inside. Voices and laughing and  a rather bazaar sound he assumed was music of some kind . Not that the racket that came to his ears could possibly be considered music to him . Although the more he fallowed the sound the less he seemed to hate it .   
  
" This is so bad...Are you seriously going to do this for big brother?" a female voice said with a giggle ..his sister Eris? she sounded older some how  
  
"He better do it for bassy after I took the time to come all the way to America to help the brat. William nearly had a fit ." Another male..voice said..this one he knew and made his skin crawl ..Grell...and wait did that lunatic say America?  
  
"oh shut up! Look I.. just...you know whats coming up and I well with traditions..Ugh just get on with it . " Ciels voice though it seemed a little different as-well . The pitch was off slightly lower?

* * *

  
  
"Why am i up here again ? shouldn't I make sure he hasn't come back from the market? " Eris asked trying as she might  to stifle her giggles .   
  
The she demon stood off to the side her long bangs shielding her eyes and long raven hair falling to her knees . Crossing her arms wearing a tight fitting grey long sleeved shirt and navy jeans . This was all so funny watching her Brothers mate receiving dancing lessons from the energetic reaper . Al though she and Ciel had become very close over the years she considered the young man her brother as well . And found it  cute that the half ling would go to so much trouble to practice demonic traditions for her brothers sake .   
  
"He won't be back I gave him a ridiculous list , As good as he is I'm sure I've bought us at least a few hours . " Ciel said leaning over the chair  the reaper had been instructing him with ..Apparently the art of  seductive dancing was much harder than he'd anticipated .  Not that he hadn't been intimate with his former butler before now . it was just that this was special , he blushed a bit thinking of it . He wanted to able to be alluring for his mate and recalling some of his past attempts alluring wasn't really his forte .   
  
"we can't waste time now  chop chop shorty !" Grell clapped his hands .The reaper was wearing a rather small denim cut off shorts black tank top with a glittery skull and bright red heeled cowboy boots .  Clearly he hadn't lost his flare .  
  
"I am not short! and the only reason your even taller than me now is cause of those damn heel you insist on wearing ! " Ciel stood up  glaring at the reaper  who only gave him a toothy grin in return .  
  
"Fair enough , now don't get your panties in a wad sweetheart. " Grell giggles adjusting his pony tail   
"Now lets see what you have down so far . " he said hopping on the bed patting the spot next to him where Eris joined him . leaving the bluenett standing in the middle of the bed room with the black wooden chair .   
  
"Fine and don't laugh! " The young demon bristled as the music started 

* * *

  
  Sebastian now peered down the dark hallway light filtering from a bay window silhouetting a form standing in front of a chair . 'Ciel?' he thought for a moment but didn't speak the name he knew it was him no mater how the half-ling looked . The form was taller than his young master perhaps around 5 6' or so ,when did that happen he wondered . Wearing a baggy tank top  and navy cargo shorts the strange clothes seeming all to casual  . The fabric hanging off the slender form long slender fingers with black nails tugged a bit at the black bow binding the small pony tail at the nape of an elegant neck .   The music began again  drums and guitars blaring the upbeat tune .    
  
The elder demon paused watching something he thought he'd never see . Ciel Phantomhive ...was dancing . Accompanied by whistles and whoops coming from just beyond his vision . What was even more surprising was how sensual the young man looked . Not to mention the vulgarity in the songs lyrics bringing a smirk to the ravens lips that was bordering on predatory in nature . 

* * *

  
_My Girlfriend's a dick magnet My Girlfriend's gotta have it_  
 _She's hot, can't stop, up on stage, doing shots, Tip the man he'll_  
 _Ring the bell, get her drunk she'll scream like hell._  
  
Ciel flung his hair lose shaking the shoulder length wild locks about his face ,head lowered slightly as the large blue eyes opened flashing rose . Pink tongue darting out running over his slightly fanged teeth ,one hand griping the back of the chair  the other with fingers flexed running along his jaw and down his slender neck .   
His upper body waved to the right then left his hips fallowing in the motion . His hand on the chair pulled back as the male high kicked over the back of the seat turning his back to his now wildly clapping audience .   
  
_Dirty girl, gettin' down, dance with guys from outta town._  
 _Grab her ass, actin' tough. Mess with her, she'll fuck you up._  
 _No one really knows if she's drunk or if she's stoned, but she's_  
 _Comin' back to my place tonight!_  
  
The bluenette looked over his shoulder arching his back feet slightly wider than hips width as he bent at the waist sharply .   
  
"Woo!! get it !!" Squealed the reaper with wild giggles from the young demon girl at his side .    
  
Ciel rolled his eyes , at least by now he didn't feel completely embarrassed doing this  .  
  
The demon smirked shaking his femininely shaped rear side to side .His hands snaked up his calf's until he was back into a standing position . His hands raising the tank-top at his sides reveling a generous portion of his lower back before turning with an adorable pout waving a finger in the "no no." gesture .  
  
 _She likes to shake her ass she grinds it to the beat_  
 _She likes to pull my hair when I make her grind her teeth_  
 _I like to strip her down she's naughty to the end_  
 _You know what she is, no doubt about it_  
 _She's a bad, bad girlfriend!_  
  


* * *

  
  
Out in the hall Sebastian could hardly breath watching . His nails elongated piercing into the dry wall. Eyes flaring dangerously  at the display of the boys gyrating , that's when he saw it . As Ciel leaned back seated the wrong way in the chair his hands touching the floor behind him . The shirt rode up . There on the young demons chest over his heart was a mark . His mark , more specifically his mate mark .     
  
At that moment an intense need feral and wild burned through the demon . The need to claim what was his , Sebastian didn't care where he was ,when he was, how he got here . All that mattered in that moment was he was and the one thing he desired more than anything was in front of him .   
  
The larger male charged forward till he was in the door way .Eris was the first to squeak in surprise. Ciel ..practically fell over, considering how this must look .  Grell of course was consumed in a fit of giggles   but quickly recovered enough to twitch off the music .   
  
"Well hello Se-bas-chan!  Not to worry your little kitten here was  just .." Before the reaper could finish he was silenced with glowing eyes from the raven demon . Eris quickly grabbed the red heads arm dragging him along with her .     
  
"Come along Mrs. Spears  why don't we leave Big brother and Ciel alone for now ." The small girl chirped  .Her own cinnamon colored eyes peering out from under the thick bangs for an instant as she regarded her brother . She knew that look on a male demon  it really was best to let them have their privacy .     
  
Halfway down the hall the fleeing pair heard the bedroom door slam . Grell looked back with a worried expression . " Oh i hope Bassy isn't to cross . "     
  
Eris only giggled a bit . "Oh its nothing like that . let me put it this way reaper...Its..very fortunate Ciel got limbered up first ."   
  
"oh..." Grell gave a knowing smirk . " ah well . whats say you and I go shopping , I'm sure Ronnie would like to see you in a new dress . Plus , I promised Jillian and Jerel  I'd bring them back something  "    
  
Eris blushed a bit and fallowed the red head out to his car . 

* * *

  
**Back in the bed room**   
  
Ciel had regained himself sitting cross legged in the chair looking up at his former butler whom just slammed to door hard enough he was surprised the hinges didn't pop off . "OK..now before you say anything about what you just saw , ..."  Be began thinking this was going to start one of there famous arguments . Much to his surprise  his words where cut off by a bruising kiss .  
  
Sebastian had charged across the room grabbing his once lord by the neck claiming his mouth with his own .    
  
It wasn't gentle it was demanding ,it was fierce and possessive forcing the young man in his hold to submit . Too which the slighter demon melted , truth be told the bluenett hadn't felt this amount of fire in quiet some time and was all to eager to relinquish to to the elder male .   
  
Sebastian claimed every corner of his mates mouth before pulling away .Leaving the blue eyed male panting in his seat . " Get up "  he growled into the others ear , the sound dark and commanding giving no room for debate .   
  
"turn around " Ciel felt his heart race at this sudden nature comeing out of his mate . What had gotten into Sebastian ?

He had been formally claimed over half a century ago  and in the years since the passion between them had dissipated with each disappointment fallowing his demonic heat cycles when he finally matured as a demon , he had hoped this time might be different ..it seemed like he had his old Sebastian back and it thrilled him .   
  
The raven pulled his former master flush against him resting his chin on Ciels shoulder as his larger hands roamed the boys torso gripping the loose fitting garment before tearing it to ribbons, exposing the now defined chest underneath . The demon emitted a low growl pleased to see how his young master had filled out . Part of Sebastian's mind realized now he must be dreaming , but even so if this was his fantasy he would take it for all it was worth .   
  
Between the hot breath on his neck and the cool air on his now bare chest Ciel didn't know what to do , his knees where weak letting a moan escape his lips as the large warmer hands now investigated him as if for the first time . Finger tips traversing the landscape of his every curve mapping him inch my inch .  "Se -Se -bastian.  w-what .." He gasped silenced by teeth sinking into the tender juncture of his neck and shoulder causing his slender form to shudder in the hold of the other male .   
  
A trickle of blood ran down the now heaving chest under Sebastian's full control . It was intoxicating . Lapping his tongue over the mark he let his hands trail up fingers capturing the pink nubs of the bluenettes chest . Tugging gently at the buds exciting mewls  from his former prey .  "Bend over " he breathed against the shell of Ciels ear . The half ling obeyed  his palms falling to the bed before them  his breath passing his lips in heavy pants .   
  
The raven smirked , oh for this to be  a dream he must have one hell of an imagination .    
  
Sebastian let his hands wonder once more down and around the  body bending to his every whim . Leaning over the trembling form he placed biting kisses over the soft pure flesh .Leaving little rose bite marks in there wake , the backs of his shoulder   down the line of his spine . The once butler paused at the brand mark still on the creamy flesh . His tongue ran over the raised skin earning further sounds from the young male .  The elders lips smiling against the skin feeling the others body temperature rise even further from his actions .    
  
The scent of  arousal filing the room was becoming to much but still he wanted to drag this out , he wanted to do so much before he'd have to wake . Knowing the world in his reality he'd never know familiarity with his Master .   
  
Sebastian tugged down the shorts and under wear from his  mate directing the slighter male up on his knees on the bed . His control at the sight before him was beginning to fade , more so when Ceil looked over his shoulder his angelic face now more mature and beautiful than he remembered  was crossed with blush eyes half lidded with desire .  "s-stop..t-teasing .Damn you "   
  
"Oh no young Master I intend to make you beg ." Sebastian said in a seductive tone as his finger played down the curve of Ciels back side  pressing lightly at his entrance . Slipping inside generating a moan that was music to his ears .   
  
A smile crept across his face at the sensation the slippery warmth pressing further adding a second digit . " Oh my  a little demon in heat is that what i have here ? ..oh i do have a dirty mind for this .." He spoke more so to himself .  
  
"ngghh ah..you ..jerk!..ah..you ..ah..please.." Ciels lips trembled pressing back , he didn't want to beg ,  but every thing in his brain was shouting other wise . Not to mention the painful throbbing in his groin .   
  
"What was that Lord? You must forgive me but your mumbling now I know I taught you to speak loudly and clearly . " Sebastian was loving this display despite his own straining trousers .   
  
"ahh! Please! Please Sebastian I need you ! "  The bluenett cried out before pressing his face into a Pillow whimpering  .   
  
That was enough , in record time clothing was being disregarded Sebastian  crawling up on the bed turning the withering male on his back to see his face . Looking down into that needy blushing face lips swollen from there kiss . Sebastian settled him set between trembling splayed thighs  letting his hands travel along the creamy heated skin up to that beautiful face that took his breath away .  " Yes..my love .." He said leaning down into another heated kiss .  
  
Ciels arms wrapping about his neck holding on for dear life . When their lips parted he pulled the slender body up into his lap positioning himself at the half ling entrance . There foreheads still pressed together there eyes met ones again both glowing a fiery fuchsia .  He needed no more verification pulling the shapely hips forward impaling the wanton body before him .   
  
Ciel threw his head back in a silent scream . Sebastian placing more kisses along the half-lings neck and collar bone , his tongue tracing the bite mark left there only moments before . The pace had been set it was rough and passionate . Breathless words of praise begging for more  ,bodies slick with sweat  as they worshiped each others names . The demon began stroking his lover in-time with his efforts feeling his own end approaching .  
  
"ah..Sebastian..I..I..I'm going to ..." Ciel panted digging his nails into the larger males shoulders drawing blood that ran down his sculpted biceps .  
  
"Do it ..do it for me ." Sebastian's voice was dark and lust filled working the males throbbing sex between them .   
  
Ciels body shook crying out  in climax  expelling himself into Sebastian hand  and coating  both of there chests .  Felling his body going limp the raven laid the young man down on his back snapping his hips forward several more times before reaching his own end in a shuddering guttural groan .    
  
He panted looking down at red faced slated half-demon to whom he was still so intimately connected. Sebastian smiled licking the white substance from his fingers. Ciel looking away  slightly embarrassed  still after all this time .    
  
The two curled up in the bed Sebastian pulling the sheet up over there bodies , the now golden light of evening filling the room with a warm glow . Mirroring the feeling shared between both demons .   
  
Ciel curled up on his chest breathing softly against his bare skin.  
Sebastian let his hand rest on the gently rising and falling back of the young man as he  looked up at the ceiling .   
  
" I want this dream to come true , not just for me..but for you . " He said softly before placing a kiss to the soft blue gray hair . Breathing in its clean sweet scent before closing his eyes .

* * *

  
  
Sebastian opened his eyes to the morning light filtering the windows of the villa. Looking over at the little sleeping Phantomhive on the sofa ,right where he left him .  "I hope your dreams, where as sweet as mine ,My Lord ."  
  


 


	8. Let's go to hell

**_Sebastian's POV_ **  
  
I let the young master sleep in far past his usual time. Partly from how content he looked and partly from my own remorse over the dream i had . Not that I didn't find it immensely pleasurable, the fact that I did and had fallen asleep so easily in the first place bothered me .  
I decided to busy myself with preparing lunch as it was already far to late for breakfast . Still I can't seem to get it out of my mind . As a dominant nature demon I suppose sexual fantasy isn't out of the question, but about my Master ? I know I do love him but even so I'd never do anything like that to a boy so young, even his size by demon growth rate he'd still be with his mother for at the least another 50 to 100 years .   
Even in my dream he looked older, I suppose. that's a good thing that I wasn't  fantasizing about him now . I doubt even with the amount of restraint I have I'd be able to control myself other wise . With my Masters past doing something of that nature would ruin and chance I may have later .  
I do want a chance don't I ?   
  
The image flashes in my mind , his slender form as it moved so sensually , his face so defined framed with those ashen navy locks . Supple skin bearing my mark ...my mark ..  
  
  
"Sebastian..... Sebastian ! "   
  
" oh, forgive me young master I didn't hear you come in ." I can't believe I was so immersed in daydreams . Shame full really, Lucifer forbid I could have mumbled anything .   
  
"I think the cucumbers dead ."   
  
"excuse me Master ? " he points to the unfortunate vegetable I had been chopping .   
  
The mush left from where I have unknowingly pureed the food item into a green sludge . " yes, I suppose it is Sir."   
  


* * *

  
  
" Sebastian ... what on earth is wrong with you , you haven't ruined dinner in ages . " Ciel posed the question as his butler cleared the vegetable slime from the cutting board .   
  
Sebastian honestly didn't know how to answer . He couldn't very well say _' sorry I had a wet dream about you and now its affecting my work?'_ No...He wouldn't say that .   
  
" Nothing Master I was simply gathering my thoughts , I suppose i simply wasn't paying the due attention in dinner preparations . It shan't happen again i assure you . " He chanced a glace over at the little once lord after he spoke , noticing Ciel had again tried to dress himself .  
  
The light Gray shirt though properly buttoned this time  was half untucked from his shorts and his vest left open . Again barefoot and with out his eye-patch . A valiant effort none the less.  
  
"You know if you needed aid in dressing Master you could have asked me ." Sebastian said  managing to correctly cut the cucumber the second time around .   
  
"Maybe i didn't want to wait , seeing as how you couldn't manage to get me to my bed  i thought your skills where slipping . Perhaps this was all becoming to taxing for you ." Ciel smirked hoisting himself up onto the counter .   
  
"Are you sure that's all Sir?" Sebastian's chest tighten a moment thinking back to months prior when the boy could hardly stand to be touched . Hoping the sensitivity hadn't returned to signal another oncoming bought of fever .    
  
"Yes " Ciel knew what he was referring to, in some ways it made something flutter inside of him that his butler was concerned .   
"What is it you where thinking about so intently anyway ?"  
  
The butler paused ...he couldn't very well lie so he wouldn't .Not ..entirely That wasn't the only thing that had been on his mind after all . " I was wondering Sir, if perhaps you would like to leave the mortal realm . You may or may not be aware i was in contact with my sister during your rather sensitive state and she urged that we return to hell to my families estate ."   
  
"You have a sister? How is it I'm just learning about this ." Ciel didn't mean it to come out so harsh but it did . The years he had spent with the man and never once had he ever offered anything about his life .   
  
"Two actually , and a brother . " Sebastian seemed to grit his teeth on mention of his elder brother .   
  
"You have parents as well i suppose then ." Ciel quieted down a bit at this wondering what Sebastian's parents must think of their situation . Their son being trapped in eternal servitude, something told him he would rather not meet them .  
  
"I did, my mother is no more I'm afraid . My father is usually detained with other maters . Likely when and if we return it will just be my Elder and younger sister of which you will be meeting ."   
 Sebastian said setting down a plate with cucumber sandwich and a cup of tea .   
  
Ciel watched his butler when he spoke of his family . Knowing that the demon to had lost his mother made things make a bit more sense . Perhaps that was why Sebastian had accepted his outcry for the demon .  The boy thought over things as he nibbled on his lunch sparing a glance over at his butler who cleaned the kitchen to perfection as always .    
He wondered what Sebastian's sisters where like , and why the man seemed rather annoyed at the mention of his elder brother . Could it be Sebastian was a bit picked on by the elder demon ?   
The thought of this made a smirk crawl onto the young demons face . If he could see Sebastian in such a state from sibling rivalry surely the trip to hell would be well worth it .   
  
"Very well, make any preparations you need and inform me of our departure . "   
  
Sebastian turned offering his usual smile and bow . His hand over his heart . "Yes My Lord "   
  
  
  



	9. Welcoming Plans

Ariella squealed a bit holding her brothers letter over her heart, it had been years since she'd seen her little Sebastian and now he was coming home and with the new little demon by his side .

"Eris sweety ! Guess whose coming home !" the elder she devil said in sing song tone waving the parchment .

The smaller demon girl raised her head her thick bangs parting as she regarded her big sister cooing happily . " big brother ? "

" That's right ,and he's bringing the Phantomhive boy with him since the little dear is a demon now. Won't that be nice you will have some one to play with ! Oh and think if all goes well we might even have little nieces and nephews some day ! " Eris rolled her eyes watching her big sister wiggle and squall over the prospect that their brother may have a future mate with the little once human.

" Sister, isn't it a bit soon to be thinking that ? You said he looked about as big as me so it will be a while until his nature shows . Just like me you don't know what he'll be, and you said brother used to complain about him in his letters so what makes you think he would want the little half-ling as a mate even if he is found to be a sub nature ." for an adolescent demon the youngest of the Michaelis clan was intelligent, What Eris lacked in social skill she made up for in her keen intuitive prowess .

Ariella however looked as if her bubble had just been burst . Settling down onto a window seat in the youngers Bed chamber . The elder looked out at the hazy pinkish sky thinking of her brothers many correspondence with her over the years.

True at first Sebastian was irritated by the boys behavior . Wanting to hurry and finish so he wouldn't be bound to such, As he put it a ' bratty little imp ' . However, over time things changed , soon said brat became 'young master' and then perhaps by a slip up here and there 'Ciel' . She could tell her little brothers growing affection, she had experienced it herself. She stopped taking contracts for that reason. It was to hard to begin to feel for someone only to have them die , and all that was left was the warmth of their soul in you . Even that faded with time, then there was nothing but emptiness .

In a way she was glad the boys soul was now lost to Sebastian . He would never have to taste the hallow victory of consuming the soul of the one he had come to love . If she could have thanked Hannah Annafellows herself she would have . Although not everyone in the Michaelis clan shared that sentiment . Their father Cain, felt completely disgraced that his son had not only lost the soul he was cultivating for so long but had been tied into an eternal contract with a sorry excuse for a demon .

Thankfully the patriarch had been annoyed enough to leave hell and take an extended contract in the human realm . No one expected him back for years since he liked to craft souls to his taste . Something Sebastian learned from the man .

" big sister ?" Eris interrupt her elder sister's musings . " Are we going to tell big brother Anthony ? "

Ariella sighed a bit , she knew Sebastian would rather dive naked into one of the lakes of fire that deal with his older brother . But still, the she demon wanted to believe her twin would behave himself . It had been so long since they all had the opportunity to be together . Anthony was back from contract and was working in other fathers place on the council . She felt it really had helped the boisterous man to mature some . Maybe it would be alright ?

"Yes dear , we are. In fact how would you like to go take him a message for me ? We will need help with the welcome home party after all! " Eris shook her head at her elder sister's enthusiasm .

So after jotting down a few things Ariella handed the little demon ling her marching orders . Fastening a lack cloak scout the girls shoulders and placing a kiss to the crown of her head .

* * *

  
  
Eris arrived at the large Gothic cathedral-seq building in hell, the Grand council Building .  After wandering through winding staircases and dodging a few overly friendly She Devils that just had to pinch her face and comment on her looks .  The little demon finally made it .  
  
The small girl slinked soundlessly into the room, Her footstep's like whispers on the lush plum carpet  slipping up to where the eldest Michaelis had his feet up on his desk with his nose in a book .    
  
"ahem"...  
  
Anthony looked up from the book  and nearly toppled backward from the fact there was  little Eris standing on his desk leaning toward his face . Only inches away at best.  
  
"Lucifer! ..Eris ..you nearly made me bust my ass! .What have i told you about knocking!"  Anthony let out a breath closing the book and plucking his little sister off the desktop .    
  
"I'm sorry, where you looking at the ..pornographic literature? Sister says males do that sometimes ."Eris said with a completely straight face .   
  
Anthony flushed some snatching the book from his desk holding it up . "See this The Art of War.. its not porn..Why is Ariella telling things like that ..Why are you here anyway  did Cerberus tear up the drapes again? "   
  
Eris only shook her head, the girls long black hair shimming about her knees . Pulling the rolled parchment from her cloak handing it to the elder demon perching on his knee as he read the letters contents .  
  
The broad chested male  gave a deep laugh leaning back in the chair . "So ..the princess is coming home from playing babysitter and is bringing his new pet the wet blanket . I Love it! . We are so having a party to tort...i mean welcome him home ! "   
  
The wheels where already turning ,in the elder brothers head . It had been far to long since he last got to have fun at the youngster expense and of course isn't that what brothers are for ?


	10. One hell of a party

"oh Lucifer no ." Sebastian muttered as he and his young master stepped through the gates of Hades .

Why?...well because about 20 yards away all of his siblings where waving .Well Anthony was waving ,Ariella was jumping up and down squealing and Eris was just standing there . That wasn't what bothered the demon though . Oh no, it was the roughly estimated 300 or so demons behind them filing into the Michaëlis estate grounds .

"Hmm. looks like we are getting a welcoming party . " Ciel smirked looking up at his Butler who held a mild twitch over his eye .

" oh my baby brother ! " Ariella said as soon as the pair where closer . She ran wrapping her arms about the brother squeezing the man in the hug .

Ciel could honestly not be more pleased, all the times Sebastian had given him that shit stating grin when Elizabeth would throw her self at him. Oh the karma it was sweet .so so sweet .

He was pleased for about a min any way . Until he found him self being lifted up under the arms by a broad shouldered man who preceded to toss him up lightly laughing . " He's a might small Sebs! I didn't know you where into that sort of thing"

Sebastian would have face palmed if had free control of his arms . But unfortunately they where being crushed to his sided in the oppressive hug of his elder sister .

"Put me down you overgrown beast! I am not an infant or a puppy !" Ciel bellowed .

Oh he got his wish , Anthony scowled mid toss and let the boy drop to his rear with a thud . The elder demon looked down at the boy with a dangerous smile . "Lippy little thing aren't ya, well well our dear brother sure knows how to pick them . Oh well no matter I'll break ya of that back talk before it gets annoying . "

Sebastian smirked at the brooding little demon currently rubbing his wounded posterior . At least he wouldn't be the only one to suffer through this little welcoming committee .

Ariella finally released her death grip .Of which Sebastian was quite thankful for.

"Well come in everyone's here . Don't fret now it's just a small thing . I know you and your little Lord here must be used to functions like these in the human realm . I wanted dear Ciel to feel at home . " The demoness said brightly before setting her sights on said smaller male .

The Butler didn't even stop her . He grinned and bore her crushing affection Ciel could to .Plus the boy had lots of practice from lady Elizabeth.

Ciels however was not the lest bit happy about being smashed face first into the woman's rather ample chest . There where a few muffled protests before he just went limp and accepted it . After being returned to his feet the bluenette noticed the smallest of the Michaëlis family . The slightly creepy small girl ,her face half shrouded in thick black fringe, peering out from behind her sisters back.

"um...Hello ." Ciel' looked a bit uneasy .

Eris steeped out eying the little once earl he was about her height maybe a bit taller . She then eyed her big brother who looked down at her smiling . A ghost of a grin slipped on to the pale girls doll like face . Wordlessly bolting to her big brother who happily took her in his arms .

Ciel was surprised , he had never seen such a truthful soft side to his butler . But there he was holding the girl in one arm speaking in whispers to her gently rubbing her hair . Being all the wonderful elder brother one might expect of a human family . The was he held the demon girl reminded Ciel of all the times the demon would carry him . He wondered if that was the true cause behind Sebastian's concern for him recently . Did the other simply see him as a younger sibling ? The bluenette wasn't sue why the thought of his butler seeing him like a little brother bothered him as much as it did . He kept thinking back , back to that dream if one could call what he had witnessed a dream . The image of his butler weeping cradling his lifeless form . Should feeling a familial type bond garner that reaction ...he supposed it would . Part of him felt a tinge of disappointment that he couldn't explain .

" Well come on then, so many to greet you know . You really have been missed brother . Oh and don't worry there are no hard feelings with the Faustus clan. They all said they saw that coming for a while . If it hadn't been you it would have been another ." Ariella's voice drew Ciel out of his day dreams.

He thought a bit on what she told Sebastian . Claude had family ? He felt some odd comfort in knowing that spiders kinsman didn't care . He had some notions of what demons where like and Sebastian's family seemed to break all those stereotypes the boy had woven in his head on the way here .

So it felt almost better and more natural to think at least. some held little to no value on life . That felt more like what one would expect for a creature of hell .

* * *

 

Inside there was a multitude of different looking demons .Some still barring there human guises some half in and out . Others looked like monsters and caused the little one earl so walk a bit closer to his butler . Not close enough though apparently when a awfully friendly succubus plucked the little demon from the ravens side .

"Oh my aren't you adorable little one " The woman said .

Ciel looked wide eyed at the creature holding him up She was huge ,easily six foot seven . Her skin was an odd magenta tone and from the knees down her legs where like that of an ox .On her head was long violet hair and thick dark ram like horns . Her eyes where a glowing turquoise with white slitted pupils

Normally he would have protested right away but what dose one say to something like that?

"So cute " The woman purred pulling the bluenette into her bosom and smelling his hair .

At this point Ciel did get over his daze long enough to protest ." Unhand me!"

"mmm your so close to showing a nature , i do hope you will be a little submissive . My what i wouldn't do to have a little one like you in my stable . Though you have a bit of an attitude ,i like them feisty though . " The succubus croons rubbing her face against the squirming youth .

"S-Sebastian!"

The butler looked down at the shout seeing his master was no longer by his side but rather in the clutches of the ever flirtation Succubi known as Pandora.

Sebastian's eyes flashed with a moment of possessiveness, this didn't go unseen by his family of course . Soon the butler was snatching the little once earl out of the she devils hands and glaring at her .

"Pandora...id like it very much if you kept your claws to your self . " He said with a smile , though the edge in his words where anything but polite .

"Oh my Sebastian, Is this little morsel yours? Funny i didn't smell you on him ." She smirked narrowing her eyes .

Sebastian didn't honor her with a response mearly glaring up at her as he ushered his master away holding the teens hand tightly .

" what did she mean ..didn't smell you on me ? " Ciel said when the pair reached a table where Ariella was seated .

Sebastian paused exactly how was he suppose to answer this .

"Oh my, whats that about ? Did you to run into a bit of trouble ?" Thankfully Ariella interjected

"Pandora .." Sebastian said releasing the boys hand to rub his temples .

"Ah yes that one ..she's always looking for pretty things to add to her collection . But don't worry dear Ciel I'm sure my brother would never let her have you ." The demoness beamed gesturing to the new demon to sit near her .

" Would anyone mind telling me what that was all about , its not as if she can take my soul so what did she want . " Ciel was honestly tired of feeling out of the loop .. It wasn't as if her knew the ins and outs of demon society .

Airella exchanged looks between her little brother . His was pleading her to put off this topic .

"Don't worry about that now sweetheart, there will be plenty of time to teach you all about demon culture. Intact we have quite the extensive library here at the manor as well as in the council building .For now just enjoy yourself and get familiar with all of us . We are your family now after all ! " the demoness said kind patting the teens hand .

Thankfully for Sebastian that explanation seemed to be enough at least for now. Though knowing his young Lord's demeanor he highly doubted that the boy would be natured as submissive . Then again that dream swam in the back of him mind . Causing his mouth to go dry looking at the young demon . 

* * *

 

" Well well , going to sit over here with the sewing circle , or are ya gunna drink like a man little brother ?" Antony's voice made the butlers eye twitch . There was no way he was going to give in to his big brothers games .   
  
"I don't see the need to partake your barbaric games if you must know ." Sebastian said dryly, eying his brother and the other two muscle bound demons in his group .    
  
"Oh is that it , or do you not want to be beat in front of the little female ." One of the brutish demons said , the man had dark almost reddish skin and a gold ring through his nose .His hair was black and spiked over his head along with a long narrow braided beard . The demon snorted in Ciel's direction with his comment .   
  
The little once earl shot up in his seat . "Now you see here  I am not a girl! " The teen bristled as the older demons raised there eyebrows as if they didn't believe him .    
  
Anthony belted out a laugh and grabbed up the bluenette by his arm setting the youth on his feet . " Alright there lad , since your the only one at this table with the testicular fortitude to admit it why don't you come and have a drink . It might put some hair on that wee chest of yours ."   
  
"He will do no such thing ! " Sebastian spat standing up to his brother . Clearly he didn't think that through .   
  
"Sebastian!..I don't believe you have the right to say what i can and can not do . I'm fact i should like to remind you of your station . " Ciel turned eyes blazing  at his butler . One thing Ciel Phantomhive hated over all things was being treated like a child . He was 15 he would not be threaded like toddler .  
  
"Well Sebs, seemed the Lads pulled rank on ye. Stings a bit  dose it? " Anthony grinned This was to much fun . The elder brother completely ignored the evil eye his female twin was giving him from the table . He knew she wouldn't correct him in public no mater how annoyed she was .   
  
Sebastian ground his teeth  what he wouldn't give to take that boy over his knees . In the human world perhaps this behavior could pass but here in hell this was just making him out to be even more of a laughing stock . " My Lord ...Forgive me .But perhaps your don't realize the potency of alcohol in hell . " He was doing his best not to ground out the words under the gaze of the other demons . They where no doubt having a laugh over this .   
  
"Oh is that so , well then maybe you should drink with me then if your so concerned ? After all your brother here seems to think poorly of you and i cant have that of a servant of Phantomhive .While i don't find drinking games the type of thing a gentlemen should partake in . I think we can agree these three are not gentle nor men .So This is an order Help me drink these sods under the table ." A soft smile curled the corner of the bluenettes lips looking up at his butler .   
  
There it was , the pride of a servant of Phantomhive . It would seem his young Master wished a game of this . He couldn't very well turn down an order , not that he would want to Sebastian caught the bearly there wicked smirk  and returned i with one of his own .    
  
Bending to one knee and covering his heart . He did as the butler dose and accepted his challenge with grace . "Yes My  Lord "  
  
 **_______________________________________________ 2 hours and lots of Hell hooch later**  
  
The two larger male demons where passed out on the floor by the table that was littered with bottles and discarded shot glasses .  Ciel wasn't fairing much better singing something that was to slurred to understand as he hugged his butler's legs rubbing his face on the mans pant leg .   
  
Sebastian was swaying slightly but still standing starring down his big brother . Both demons leaning on the table  defiant to lose to the other .   
  
"Alright *hic* pretty boy! .. One more bottle !" Anthony said    
  
"Your on *hic* you ....you....*hic*.. You will not ! embarrass me *hic*  " Sebastian slurred    
  
Both men where red in the face and making a spectacle of themselves . Ariella was fit to be tied at this behavior . She would have no more of it , The demoness had already shooed  off the party goers and was stalking toward both of her brother rolling up her sleeves . "Enough of this! your both acting like children! "   
  
Her shouting immediately got Ciels attention who began laughing . " oooooo your in trouble ...naughty naughty . I..I think you should spank them ..Oh no.. psstt..hey ..let me spank Se..seba..this one here .. " Ciel mumbled up at the woman  as he patted Sebastian's rear  .    
" I should have *hic* picked a shorter name .."  
  
 The she devil sighed and picked up the intoxicated teen .  " Really , Anthony i expect this from you . But Sebastian i would have thought you would know better ."   
  
The younger brother looked down as he was chastised . "Sorry ..big sister...*hic* .."   
  
"Now come along , you both are going to bed to sleep this off . And you Ant!" The raven woman took her younger brothers hand   before turning on her twin with fire in her eyes . " You are to go home and drag those two with you ! "  She seethed pointing at the downed males .   
  
Anthony pouted a bit looking at his cohorts currently drooling on the floor . "But.."   
  
"No! Ant now!  I'm In no mood . " Her tone was beyond cross and her twin did as he was told . The last thing anyone wanted was to see the eldest Michaëlis girl go nuclear .    
  


* * *

  
  
Ariella led the two through the house to Sebastian's old bedroom to which she had kept just as he'd left it .  "Are you well enough to take him from here dear? You know normally I'd put him in with Eris but  since hes drunk i don't think that's wise .  He is your responsibility after all."   
  
Sebastian  rubbed his face in an effort to clear his head . Looking at the blushed face of the little earl and object of his affections in his sisters arms ." Yes , I'm fine I'll put him bed and ...watch over him . No worries ."   
  
She nodded and handed the giggling youth over to his Butler and saw them off . Shutting the door Ariella sighed and continued down to her own room . It had been such a long day but  things could have been worse she thought. No one got in a fight and no blood was shed so she would count the evening as a success.  Everyone was now safe in bed , Nothing more could go wrong . Right.  
  
To bad Murphys' law works in hell.   
  
  



	11. The best night I can't remember

Sebastian found himself waking up once again . Surely this was a habit he honestly needed to break. He thought ,starring up at the ceiling of his bedroom . Something seemed odd though and he just couldn't place it .

He couldn't that was until his mind registered the added weight on his chest , looking down he saw the head of navy hair resting there . The demon smiled placing a hand on the youths bare back . That's when something els occurred to the former butler , something that whipped that faint grin straight off his perfect face .

The young earl , was nude, and so was he .

"oh unmerciful Hades ...." Sebastian muttered . Not only were they both completely naked but Ciel was laying on him legs draped to either side of his waist straddling to older demon. This did not bode well , not well at all .

The raven lay motionless wracking his brain for information . Did they? ...Didn't they? Every time he closed his eyes his senses where bombarded with mental flashed of the once earls cerulean orbs streaming tears , their bodies drenched in sweat . Breathless commands and pleas of unbridled pleasure . " ....bloody hell ...I've deflowered him "

Sebastian clamped a hand over his eyes . Maybe it wasn't to late , he could just shimmy the boy off and dress quickly and....

"Hngg....'"The young demon groaned lifting his head .

'...... **fuck my life** ' the raven thought ,mentally counting the seconds .5....4...3...2....1

"Wha...What .. WHAT THE HELL! " Ciel shouted

And there it was.... no good would come of this . Not in a million lifetimes , and there was not a thing he could say .

"What! What did you do! " The bluenette practically flew off the bed tumbling into the floor with a scream when he landed on his posterior , which in turn sent a bright surge of pain up his spine ,causing him to cry out pitifully .

The butler jumped up at the shout and rounded the bed seeing the teen on all fours with his forehead against the floor rubbing his back end for relief . " Master ..I.."

"Don't touch me!" The boys voice cracking as he shouted . This was all so confusing ,the last thing he remembered was..the drinking . Ciel grabbed his head feeling like such an idiot .

"My Lord , Listen to me I need to make sure your not injured . Do believe me when I say i did not intend for this to happen ." Sebastian knelt in front of this demon-ling charge resting a hand lightly on the young mans shoulder .

Ciel was having none of his butlers comfort and slapped the hand away . Not because he was angry at what had transpired , more so the circumstance and the fact that the elder said ' he never intended .' Ciel didn't know why that hurt , he didn't know what that meant or why he cared. Was Sebastian saying he regretted it ever taking place or the way it happened ?

Ciel growled in frustration pulling at his hair .

Sebastian quickly pulled on his trousers considering the smaller demon wasn't going to behave rationally , in a way he didn't blame him . Unfortunately all this commotion had roused others in the house .

There was a knock on the door and of course She didn't wait for the ok when Ariella opened the door. "Is everything....oh my Lucifer.." the woman took in the scene before her .

Her younger brother standing like a deer in the headlights his hair a mess shirtless in the process of refastening his trousers. The little navy haired demon crouched in the corner naked ,and the room it self smelling of blood,sweat and sex. There was no possible way it could have looked any worse than it did.

Big sister was not pleased with this turn of events . "What did you do Erebus!" She growled out , causing the male to cringe at the use of his given name . She was very serious and that could be dangerous .

"Sister I .. " Sebastian held up his palms in surrender as not to ruffle her feathers further .

"No! ,I will not have your excuses . I realized i shouldn't have let you be alone with him considering you were both intoxicated ,but damn it if i didn't think you would know better ! He isn't even natured yet , do you have any idea what you could have done ! Then what ? He already has a mark against him being what he is , then you do this? " The demoness was blazing with rage snatching her brother by the ear .Pulling his roughly through the room .

Ciel could do nothing but watch wide eyed as the woman scolded Sebastian like a child . Phantomhive was actually starting to feel guilty , This wasn't entirely Sebastian's fault . He didn't feel violated or afraid per say , true his backside ached something fierce but he knew deep down the demon would have never forced him . He doubted the contract would even allow such a thing anyway . Which meant he was obviously a willing participant in whatever had transpired the night before . He just wished he could remember.

Still the little earl said nothing only pulling a sheet to cover himself and stand in the corner of the room watching the scene unfold . He couldn't explain why the woman's shouting made him want to cower it was so unnatural for him to feel that way . It almost made him angry to have such an involuntary reaction .

"Out ! out! Out right now ! " Ariella shrieked her eyes glowing as she threw a shirt at her younger brother tossing him into the hall way .

Before Sebastian was put out like a naughty pet he managed to lock eyes with his young master for a moment . A brief look of apology in his cinnamon orb as they gazed into blue . Ciel did not hold the contact long before looking away . He just couldn't look the elder in the eye right now.

* * *

 

Ariella stood with her back to the now closed door giving a huff . "Are you alright Ciel? " The she devil asked as she ran a hand through her raven waves .

" I..I wasn't hurt to begin with i was only startled ." The young man muttered staring at the floor .

The she devil smiled faintly crossing the room and kneeling down. She sighed gathering her dress at her knees as she met the floor. She could tell he wasn't a afraid and that was at least some relief . Ariella lifted a hand looking up at the young man, studying the emotion in his mix matched eyes . She cupped his face gently moving his hair out of his face .  
Ciel normally would have pulled away from such affections but something about Airella made him relax , she was very motherly .

" I know little one ,I know my brother cares for you and would never intentionally hurt you . Now this may be uncomfortable but i need to look at you . I will explain why but for now dear you need to trust me and let me see your chest alright . " the she demon spoke kindly as she would to her own young siblings .

Ciel agreed, at least that's all she wanted to see , which wasn't so bad . He'd been nearly naked in-front of Nina Hopkins before . So he lowered the sheet holding it around his waist .He looked away a bit as the demoness looked him over and had him turn around ,she seemed satisfied when she found nothing .

"May i as what it is your looking for?" Ciel finally was to curious with this examination .

"To see if my brother marked you . " She said simply, standing up pulling a shirt from the near by wardrobe . " Put this on dear ,it will be a bit big but I'm just taking you to bathe so it wont be long . "

Ciel eyed the black satin shirt that was obviously Sebastian's at one point , he blushed slightly fighting the strange urge to put the collar to his nose and breath in the scent of its owner . Instead he turned away dropping the sheet and slipping on the soft shirt working his fingers up the carved onyx buttons . "What like bite me or something?" Ciel muttered mildly thinking if that's what she meant she was looking in the wrong place . He was more than certain he had a few hickeys in son choice lower locations.

"No dear, you know when you formed your contract you took his demon mark on your eye . What I'm talking about is similar and very special . " She smiled softly turning back once the young demon was dressed taking his hand .

" Special how?" Ciels heart pounded a bit at the question he asked . As though part of his subconscious wished the female had found something on him . That would mean something ,what he wasn't sure but it was something he felt he wanted .

Airella opened the door checking for the male demon, Sebastian was no where in sight . He'd gone of some where to sulk no doubt . She lead Ciel down the black and red decored hall passing various portraits and paintings along the way . "I had hoped there would be more time to teach you these things or , Sebastian would be the one to do so . However as it stands i wouldn't think you would wish to see him for a while . " She sighed looking over at the boy hoping her predictions where not true .

"No , I don't wish to ." Ceil scowled , even if he didn't totally blame Sebastian this was all to awkward he couldn't even face the elder demon right now .

"I thought so ." Arielle opened a door ushering the youth into the large open bath . The high polish of the black marble shone like glass reflecting the Orange hues of the sky filtering in through the skylight. " its called a mates mark . It is a mark of commitment and is very sacred . "

Ciels looked at the woman as if she'd grown a second head . Considering her words , ' mark of commitment' in the young demons once human mind that sounded allot like marriage . He blushed darkly at the thought , in a way it seemed barbaric to him . Having been a human the idea of that sort of thing came with formality and ceremony . Not ..well what they had done , at least not until after.

"Calm down , as i said he didn't which is fortunate for you . Until you have matured it wouldn't be a proper thing for either of you . Demons mate for life ,and if you where found to be a Dominant then it would be a fruitless match . That could prove quiet hard for my brother as i know he has always looked forward to having heirs one day ." Ariella took a hand testing the water ,beckoning the younger demon over .

" I see, but I'm male , and whats this about natures , you have mentioned that before . And that strange woman with the horns she mentioned it as well . " Ciel fallowed feeling more comfortable he disrobed not even batting an eye and being in the buff before the woman .

"Yes, you see among demons gender is meaningless . It holds no constraints as it dose with humans . We can change our forms at will , so instead of the sense of male and female there are the dominant and submissive . While all demons can alter there external form only the submissive can alter their internal form . This is done of involuntarily during the heat season . " Ariella explained as she washed the little once earl .

Ciel appeared deep in thought taking in this new and strange information . He knew that demons would be different but this just seemed alien . "So which are you ?"

"I am a submissive , When i was mature enough to take my form I went through my first heat season not long after . Had i been a dominant ,after being able to take form nothing would have happened . " Ariella smiled recalling how her mother had guided her through taking her form .

"Sebastian , is a dominant then?" Ciel asked looking at his reflection in the water in his cupped hands .

"Yes he is , though i will be honest with you . Seb dear was an awfully late bloomer ,he was only about your height for so long . Anthony and father where convinced he'd turn out to be a submissive , because he looked so delicate . " The demoness laughed at the memory of how flustered her brother would get at her twins teasing holding things over his head where he couldn't reach .

Ciel smirked as well the idea of the smug butler being tormented and underestimated . Something he himself was well accustomed to .

"But he shot up like a weed ,surprised us all really . " She smiled rinsing the bluenetts hair free of suds .  

After Ciel was clean and dry Ariella found him a set of clothes which ironically had been some old ones of Sebastian's . Just as she had said the garments fit well, A pair of long black pants and a black button down with a red bow at the collar. The sleeves and pant legs where a bit long apparently the demon had been rather gangly in his youth. All knees and elbows as it where .

After the teen was dressed the elder demoness lead him to the library where Eris sat curled on the window seal reading . " Alright dear I'll leave you here there are some books here on demon physiology as well as history if you like . I'm sure you and Eris will get along well ."

* * *

**Else where in the manor**

After leaving the to young demons in the library Airella sought out her baby brother . Finding the man loitering in the garden among the roses .

Sebastian sat pulling the petals off of the deep violet bud watching as each one fluttered to the ground between his bare feet .

" Pouting are we ."

The raven looked up to see his sister standing with her hands on her hips . Never a good sign in terms of posture .

"I do not pout ." looking away from the woman he resumed his ...not pouting .

"Oh my do forgive me dear brother for my error ." her words dripped with sarcasm ,as she fiend a bow toward the younger demon.

" If you have come to continue your scolding do get on with it . Though I must inform you I am well aware of the consequences of my actions even if I don't entirely recall said action . " Sebastian glanced back at her watching as her stance relaxed crossing the path to the stone bench he currently resided.

" I looked him over, you didn't mark him . Apparently you at the very least had the wherewithal to not to , even in such a state of inebriation . "

The demon let out a breath of relief at that bit of information . Not that he would never want that , he did , Satan knows he'd even dreamt of it . But still, he would want to go about the proper way .

" Sebastian , I need you to tell me . When are you going to be honest with him ? I could see it in his eyes you know , even if he's angry at you he needs you . The both of you are dancing around this as if the answered will simply appear for you ." The she demon sounded truly exasperated.

" When he is mature , that is what I had intended all along . I never meant for things to become so complicated , I was willing to wait and no mater what he turned out to be I would have told him and let him decide ." Sebastian leaned forward his head in his hands .    
  
Had someone told him years ago he would fall for anyone a human at that . And one he was under contract with , he would have laughed in there face . Yet here he was , sitting in the gardens of this families estate . Agonizing over a mistake he could bearly piece together .

" You would give up so much for this young man ? The possibility of being tied to him until death not just as his butler but as a pair ? Even if it could mean you would contribute no heirs to our clan ? " Airella said softly resting a hand on her brothers back . In a way she was proud , the little demon who was always so annoyed with everything and unsatisfied had finely grown up into a fine man . Be it may have taken a couple hundred years but still. She was sure their mother would have been proud .

"I would give up anything .." Sebastian lifted his gaze to his sisters like eyes . She smiled and took his hand in her smaller ones . He hoped things could be repaired ,that her words where true and the young Master truly needed him .   
  " Anything.."


	12. So close but so far

**Sebastian POV**

The days passed and still he would not see me , my sister assured me that he was just adjusting . During the day she would teach Eris and Ciel in the library while I watched from a distance . Sitting in the gardens eying my master through the large windows . Sometimes I swear I meet his glance if only for a moment .

Days turn into weeks, then a month , how can he be so stubborn . Then again , this is Ciel Phantomhive . If anyone can carry a grudge its that brat . It's infuriating , I'm even bored enough to spend time in the council building with my brother . Whom I may add isn't even remorseful , as I see it this is just as much his fault .

* * *

 

Sebastian sat in the large office that used to be his fathers , he was currently glaring death at his elder brother .

" oi , ye gunna sit there starin' or do somethin' useful . " Anthony looked up from the parchments he was reading crossing his arms over the desk .

Sebastian offered a sweet fake smile ." and prey tell why would I be so inclined to do anything for your benefit ."

The elder snorted standing up placing his palms flat on the desk . " now ye see here I had about enough, of this snotty ass attitude Sebs , Ye not gunna give me that shit much longer before I take ye out back . I'm the clan head now, I honestly couldn't give-a tit if you buggered that little brat of yours and now he's pissed with you . ''

Sebastian stood eyes flashing as he approached the desk . " Typical , this is all your fault you just had to instigate that stupid drinking game ."

" I didn't hold yer hand and make ye! I sure as shit didn't tell you pop your prick in the lad either ! You got your self in this mess . Tssk .... tricked into serving some brat for eternity , you lost his soul not once but twice Sebs ! Ye always talking about how skilled ye are, well I'll tell ya , never have I screwed up this bad to have to play nanny to some wee demon , embarrassing the entire clan ! " Anthony looked feral leaning over the desk growling out each word .

" You take that back ! "

"make me ." Anthony challenge , oh he wished the other would .

"I think that's quite enough you two . " A deep voice called from the doorway .

Both demon brothers turned and instantly straightened up as the General walked in. " Nice to see you again Sebastian , Do forgive me for not attending your return celebration . I'm not one for that sort of thing . "

" Thank you Sir and really I hold nothing against you Sir . Your personal welcome is more than enough I assure you " the former butler gave his trade mark smile and bow to Lord Kieran.

"Anthony , Have you looked over those documents ? " The tall man rose his eyebrows gesturing his long nails to the parchments on the elder Michaëlis brothers desk .

"Oh yes Sir , Everything is in order . " Anthony straighten his back and smoothed back his unruly hair only to have the black lock spring back .

"Excellent ,Oh and you boys might want to remember while this is hell let us not behave like savages ? " The demon Lord smirked staring down both boys with his moonlight eyes .

"Of course .." Sebastian said glancing back at his brother with a look of ' you started it' .

* * *

**Meanwhile back at the manor**

 

"See it's not so hard ." Eris said clicking her claws on the table top in the library .

over the past three weeks that he'd been avoiding his butler like the plague , Ciel had been learning more about what it was to be a demon . Their history , culture, political structure ,anatomy and most of what he learned proved fairly similar to the human realm . Well accept for the anatomy part , he was currently rather vexed at he had none of the control that a demon in similar stage of development to himself .  

Sebastian's sisters had both been very helpful . Even Eris whom Ciel honestly though was a big creepy seemed to warm up to him . Now it seemed the girl was his permanent shadow , even taking to calling him brother . Not that he minded , Ciel never had siblings and it was oddly nice . The two even shared a room , much to Sebastian's dismay , this had been Eris's request . Airella seemed to think it a good idea , she already could tel Ciel was gentleman enough even being a boy of that age . The elder demon also knew the young man had his sits set elsewhere even if he didn't admit it .

Ciel looked at his own black nails in irritation . " Maybe I just don't have any claws ."

"Maybe , I think though brother you're other thinking it . " The girl mused scratching little lotus designs into the wood of the desk .

Ciel stared at his palm , maybe he was over thinking it . One doesn't think about breathing and it happens , nor dose one concentrate on growing their hair . All these things just occur , this title the once human relaxed closing his eyes leaning his forehead on the table . He wondered if his would have been easier with Sebastian teaching him . He wondered what the other was doing , did he thing of him ? . Could the Butler feel his frustration through there contract mark ?

"Brother ! " Eris said snatching Ciels wrist .

" What the bloody..."

"look you did it ..oh there so pretty . " the girl said softly spreading of the once ears fingers looking at each elegant arched claw .

Ciel looked at them I'm self feeling a bit of pride, He did notice however they where not like Eris's claws, the talon like hook that the girl demons nails had in there release form was far more pronounced . But his seemed thicker as well rounding out the pads of his fingers . The tips where quite sharp and soon the bluenette to had the urge to claw into the desk .

 

When Airella entered the library she smiled watching the young demons engaging in a game of  tic-tac-toe on the table top . Not that she minded the old wood desk and chairs was covered in marks , it was natural for young ones to test their claws . Even compelling for some depending on there species .  

" My , how lovely Ciel , you must be very proud ! Won't be long now and we can focus on your secondary traits ." The woman said setting down to cups of tea for the little demons .

" Secondary traits ? " the bluenette inquired

"sister means if you have a tail or horns . Maybe even wings like we do ." Eris said taking the warm cup in her hands.

"oh , I've never seen Sebastian like that ." Ciel mumbled looking into the tea Ciel at the black fragrant liquid .

Airella could tell the boy missed her brother but his own pride was getting in the way ." Well perhaps , a demonstration is in order when he returns hmm ? For teaching purposes or course ."

The she demon was trying to give the boy a reason to see the butler , one that he could play off as simple curiosity on his new life as a creature of the underworld . If it would get them speaking again then maybe the could work things out .

" yes .. I suppose that would be alright ." Ciel blushed but hid it well .

 


	13. How he really feels

Airella's plan to bring the two demons together didn't go as planned . Sebastian was highly irritated at Anthony and not listening to anyone in including his sister . In turn the out burst over heard by the two young demons of the house made Ciel reconsider . Mostly because he didn't over hear everything , proof eavesdropping never ends well .   
  


* * *

  
  
Sebastian stormed in fuming , how could Anthony speak to him like a child . When he caught sight of his sister he was in no mood for her lectures as well.  
  
"oh your back , there's something I would like to discuss with you Sebastian ." The woman smiled , not realizing what she was walking into .   
  
" not right now sister ." he sighed sitting none to gracefully I. one of the high backed chairs in the parlor, letting his gloved finger trail over the designs of roses and skulls carved intricately into the dark back wood .  
  
"And exactly what's gotten you so pissy ." Airella stated her hands on her hips .  
  
" your brother .." he seethed , he would never claim Anthony when he was cross with the man .  
  
The she devil pinched the bridge of her nose, it was this again .. Those two where like oil and water it was hard to believed how fond the younger used to be of her twin when he was just a little thing . " Our brother . And if your still angry about what I think you're mad about I suggest you let it go, he won't apologize even if he knows he's wrong . "   
  
At this point a certain bluenette happened to be passing by and curiosity got the better of him .  
  
Ciel pressed his back against the hallway wall listening to the two elder demons. Something or someone hod greatly annoyed the Butler .   
  


* * *

  
  
" You know i really enjoyed being away , It meant i didn't have to look at his face . That smug faux superiority he carry's around , i don't know how you can even stand it this long . " Sebastian gritted dropping his cool facade ,Anthony had that effect .   
  
  
_Ciel however didn't know who the raven was speaking of and immediately thought the ' he' meant himself .The little demons chest tightened painfully , Was this how Sebastian really felt?  It hurt, it really hurt,Ciel had come to miss the elder demon. Part of him that was changing inside toward the man , becoming something more than master and servant . That part longed for the other, but now?   How could he have been so blind to believe one night of , shameless rutting or whatever it was , could have meant anything . He had just been used ._   
  
"You don't mean that! He adores you always has , even i can see that . He just doesn't know how to show it other than how he behaves . " Airella of course was speaking about brotherly love . The fact that her twin had toted his baby brother around like some kind of prize when they where young . It wasn't until he got older that he felt the need to take such an aggressive posture with his younger sibling . That's just how some males where ,it was how their father was .   
  
_Ciel was busy fighting back the tears in the corners of his eyes . Maybe this was his fault he wasn't a very affectionate person as a human , and even worse now even if he had these strange instincts taking over . He fought everyone of them tooth and nail ,he was the earl Phantomhive !. He was the master here not Sebastian . He had every right to behave as he pleased didn't he?_   
  
  
" Oh , he adores me as much as one could adore a flesh eating bacteria dear sister . And i feel the same . He has no remorse for what hes done , or anything hes ever done . " Sebastian looked away from her she was always defending Anthony . He supposed it was a twin thing it made him feel even more fortunate to have been born alone . It all looked to taxing to have to cover up for someone that should be your equal . 

* * *

  
  
 The little half-ling couldn't stop it now , hot tears tracked down his face . Sebastian thought he hated him . This was all his fault he ruined it and now the other hated him to .The bluenette ran down the hall way away from the parlor and into the shared bedroom he had been in .   
Eris was in her usual spot on the window seal when the young man wandered in going straight into the four poster bed and shutting all the thick black curtains . She heard his wretched sobs muffled by the pillows and got up to investigate .   
  
"Brother?" She spoke in her hushed monotone peeking threw the darkness , her eyes glowing slightly watching the male shake and cry .   
  
"Please go away ." Ciel managed to choke out between his tears .   
  
Eris frown and closed the curtain , but she didn't leave . Instead the girl sat on her bed just a few feet way and listened starring at the curtain . She could hear the sound of fabric tearing , Ciel must have been clawing up his pillows in anger or maybe comfort . The young demoness took a doll from her bed holding it close to her chest . He didn't like hearing the taller boy cry , he'd come to really like Ciel. She already hoped that he would stay with her big brother and with them .  She didn't care that he hadn't been born a demon , or that her big brother had failed at his contract .   
She just two beings that had been brought together in an extraordinary twist of fate . There was no failure , only something that was meant to be .      
  
Though her eyes where hidden in her thick fringe a tear slid from under the shadow of her raven locks . It splashed soundlessly onto the dolls porcelain face ,It hurts when the people you care about are in pain .  This was a lesson in humanity , of all the things she had taught her new brother perhaps this was the most valuable he could teach her .   
  


* * *

  
  
  
Ciel didn't leave the bed room for the rest of the day or the next . Eris simply told her sister it was best to leave him alone , but still Airella was too concerned that the little half-ling might become ill . She alerted her brother  and he , while worried as well told her Ciel had a talent  to be a bit moody .  
  
Reluctantly she agreed , but after three days she could no longer stand by and allow the behavior .   
  
Airella  slipped into the bedroom and  pulled open the bed curtains . The  bed was a mess of black feathers and shredded silk and cotton . In the center the little once earl was curled on his side asleep nose ruddy and eyes puffy . The she demon sighed and shook the boy , a cerulean orb cracking open and glancing up at her .  " Go away ." he groaned .  
  
"Oh no you'll not lay here and waste to nothing on my watch ,up you go ! No more of this  , I want to know what exactly has you in such a sorry state young man . "   
  
Ciel rolled up on his knees rubbing at his marked eye with he back of his wrist . " Sebastian hates me ..i heard what you where talking about . "   
  
Ariella shook her head . " Then you heard wrong and i should box your ears for spying . We where talking about Anthony ."  
  
Ciel deflated a bit , that's not what he'd been expecting . He felt like a fool for laying up in bed like a girl squalling because a boy didn't like her . " Bloody hell."   
  
" Exactly , now i want this mess cleaned up . Pull all of this in the bin and then go wash , I expect to see you down in the dining room when its done . And you boys are going to sit down together and that's it ! I have had you hear Two months of this foolishness .  Airella threw up her hands and stalked out of the room .   
  
Ciel had shrunk down some at the scolding , no one one had ever talked to him like that since his mother .  


	14. Separation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: This is where our story links up with His Reaper female and bears some similarity to Chapter 22 of that fic only more in depth so enjoy . Also if you haven't read that fic i suggest it ^_^.

"He won't stay like this forever brother really you should cheer up a bit , you always were far to serious , just like father . While I do agree this is somewhat Anthonys' doing and I told him to leave you boys alone .What happened is now in the past. You both need to move on from this, after all i cant see that it wasn't something that wouldn't have happened eventually  " Airella said as she poured tea .   
  
Sebastian cut a glance at his sister for saying ' it would have happened eventually' . Even if that were true, he would have liked it to be a bit later on and with Ciels non intoxicated permission .

Airella set the cup down and placed a hand on Sebastian's back . She honestly hoped this would be the end of this drama between the two demons . She could tell by Ciel's little misunderstanding that the boy truly did love her brother . His shredded bedding was proof of that , as to which she hoped the little one was cleaning up .

"You know i think he may be getting better, Eris said when they where playing chess just a few days ago and he asked about you . Just be patient he will soften soon enough ,I can see it in his face each night when i tend to that boy he looks at the door as if waiting for someone. You'll be pleased to know he's done with that foolish pouting " The elder already knew Ciel would be coming down soon once he'd cleaned up his mess then the two could speak and with luck clear up this tension that had been hanging in the air . 

"Young master has always been a bit stubborn but i know your right, after all I have done everything for him for years now . He cant possibly get along with out me . " Sebastian smiled though it was no secret to his big sister that his grin was a lie but she would humor him .

"There you go ! Stiff upper lip and all that . Now Lets put the tea out  and you can make some sweet for the little ones . " Arielle said with her usual smile and turned a moment as if to say something else, but something wasn't right she could feel something in the air.  
  
The elders eyes went wide noticing the light of pale blue radiating through the floor boards and the black smoke starting to envelop her brothers extremities .  
  
  " Sebastian!" The demoness shouted    
  
The butler grimaced and feel to his knees ,clutching the sides of his head .  Airella stepped back and began shouting , she wanted to reach out but knew she shouldn't .  " Anthony!! Anthony!!"   
  
The elder Michaelis came running in and stopped at the door before pulling his twin back by her waist pulling her away from Sebastian as she  flailed  .    
  
  "Help him, Do something for Satan sake!!"   
  
With all the shouting Ciel and Eris came running to investigate he'd gotten have way when he heard a scream that sounded like his butler in terrible pain . The bluenetts heart dropped and he raced to the sound  
  
"Sebastian !" Ciel screamed watching his faithful butler disintegrating before his eyes . Anthony grabbed the boys arm pulling him back . Which was a struggle considering he had his sister under the other arm .   
  
"Calm down he's just been summoned he's not dead or anything " The large man said calmly, Though the line between Antony's brows showed he was worried about his little brother . So one had to have great power to summon a demon straight from hell in this manner . Not to mention one with a standing contract .   
  
"fine I'll just call him back then!" Ciel proclaimed before Eris steeped up behind the bluenette and slipped her slender fingers over his mouth.     
  
Ciel struggled  his words muffled, Eris only hugged him tighter and kept her hand in place . She had been taught about summoning and knew not to interrupt them . Even if her heart broke for her new brother , she knew how badly he wanted Sebastian.  
  
"Sorry kid no dice who ever summoned him is pretty powerful whatever they want we should let them handle it . Its not like he can take another contract now that the two of you are bonded so just cool your heels . Sebastian will be back in due time " Anthony said ushering the group away .    
  
Airella had given up her protests and just hung her head solemnly and helped her twin get the younger demon-lings out of the room .  Ciel broke free and ran up the spiral stair case .Eris looked back at her broker and sister her thick bangs parting slightly to show the girls large cinnamon colored eyes .   
  
"Go on love, " Anthony said pulling an arm around his twin .    
  
The small demon girl darted up the stairs after Ciel and found him in  Sebastian's room curled up on the bed .    
  
"..Sebastian...I'm sorry " Ciel whispered his face pressed into  pile of pillows on the large bed , Eris cuddling up next to the boy quietly .  He could smell Sebastian's scent on the sheets almost feel him there . Why didn't he just let this go , why did he have to be so stubborn ?!  Now Sebastian was gone somewhere , summoned by someone powerful. What if they where dangerous , what if they hurt him? 

* * *

  
A few hours later Ciel sat up still clutching on of the black satin pillows , Eris crawled around from behind in and sat in front of the taller demon putting her hands on his knees . " Brother Ciel? Are you ok now? "    
  
"What if..somethings happened ..What if the last thing i said to him was when i yelled at him ." Ciel pressed his nose into the pillow .   
  
"You would feel it here correct . " Eris said reaching out placing her fingers on the eye patch .    
"If something happened, it would hurt and your wouldn't have big brothers mark any more . It doesn't hurt dose it? "  
  
She was right, Ciel could have smacked himself for not thinking of that before . His mind and emotions had been such a jumble lately . He had lost all control of everything it seemed like, and all this crying ...it was tiring really .  " No, it doesn't . So i suppose he's fine then, He's... been through worst than this. He fought a fallen angel so ..so.."   
  
Ciel was trying so hard to reason with him self and calm the rather embarrassing tremble in his voice . He was a Phantomhive damn it !   
  
"Big brother is very strong, I wouldn't worry if I were you ." Eris sat cross legged leaning on her open palms .   
  
"Right, when do you think he'll be back though ?"  Ciel had somewhat calmed down easing his face out of the pillow .   
  
"Hard to tell, time here moves differently that above . It won't seem so long for him as it will for us , he will come back though or big sister and big brother will go get him . " Eris seemed to not be worried at all and this did help the little bluenette to relax .    
  
Everything would be fine, Sebastian would come back and he would tell him..tell him everything .   
  
  
  
  
  



	15. Lessons with Big Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: There is allot of time skips in this chapter, why? because i need to move this along so we can get our sebby chan back . Which I know you all want like i want cake .

Three weeks, three agonizing weeks and Sebastian still wasn't back .Ciel would have been worried if he wasn't so busy being pissed off for the majority of that time. Mostly because of Sebastian's elder brother Anthony who seemed to know where the butler was, but wasn't sharing that information .This did quite allot to annoy the former noble, he wasn't used to not getting what he wanted. Though one could argue he should be used to demons withholding information.

Not to mention Airella decided Ciel needed male bonding and Anthony needed punishment for his shenanigans against the pair since they had arrived . The demoness being as creative as she was came up with a solution for both, Anthony would be Ciel's all things demonic teacher .

Neither seemed too excited about this .

The first week hadn't been to unbearable, Ant just took the boy with him to the council building and basically used him as free labor. Having the bluenette read over documents, it wasn't as if this was completely pointless .In fact Ciel learned quite a bit about the political structure and judicial system in hell . Turned out it wasn't all that different aside form the punishments being way worse and the reasons behind a lot if things being strange . He also learned about all the different classification of demons and the habits each of them had. From those who formed contracts to those who simply possessed their victims . Even the fact that some creatures of hell didn't even feed entirely off souls, in some more gruesome it was blood,flesh,even bone . So all in all the first week wasn't terrible . Ciel was used to the paperwork and red tape after all he had been the head of an entire company when most children where out playing in the school yard and Anthony seemed happy to have the boy quiet most of the day .

The second week ... not so much . Ariella had wanted Ciel to learn more about what was socially acceptable and how to handle himself in public . Now what she had in mind was her twin maybe taking the boy to the of the circles of hell, to a market or to meet some of the other official clans . But that would be giving the man far to much credit . So he took Ciel places he felt served for perfect lessons in etiquette ...bars and succubi houses .

Ciel learned his lesson about the strong drinks of hell however and simply ended up scowling in a corner while the older demon drank . He did learn that Anthony had a poor memory for faces when intoxicated and apparently a reputation as a womanizer . This knowledge came from tallying the number of slaps the Raven got in the span of each evening . Anthony averaged between 17 and 23 , it was a miracle he had feeling in his face at all .

The succubus grounds where even more traumatizing . Ciel thought he'd die from the blood rushing to his face , being as cute as the little earl was he made the perfect wing man or ..bait really depends how you look at it . Anthony did have a rather close call when the by was snatched up by an overly friendly incubus . Which led to the men coming to blows , Ciel was a little surprised the elder demon had protected him so fiercely, he even thought he heard Anthony refer to him as "little brother" at one point in the demon brawl. Ant brushed this off saying he only did it because he wouldn't want to deal with Airella if something should happen to the little demon- ling.

So really the only thing he learned was where not to go. Still semi valuable information, he also learned he was glad he contracted with Sebastian and not his elder brother Anthony. Because he most like wouldn't have even survived that first year and if he had he would have given up revenge and prayed for death .

Week three was the worst yet . Airella had noticed the emotional changes in the little former human and said he must be ready to start calling out his demonic traits. Apparently this was like puberty, which caused Ciel to cringe . If it wasn't bad enough that his voice had started cracking at the end of his human life he now had to deal with some weird demon changes. He hoped this would be more of that 'hair in funny places' type thing and not waking up with a tail a third eye on his forehead. He was beginning to think he got the short end of this stick.

He wasn't the only one, Ariella had more plans for Anthony and he wasn't liking them one little bit . 

* * *

 

"I don't see why I have to, look at him sister the whelps knee high to nothing ! " Anthony complained

He had just been told to take Ciel and teach the young demon to defend himself and use some of his secondary traits. While she didn't expect him to have control over his demon form yet she did want him to at least watch another do so . If he was to live here in hell she knew Sebastian may not always be there to protect the bluenette . That much was proved by the ravens current absence .

" why don't you do it ?" her twin pouted crossing his arms over his broad chest

"Ant." Airella pinched the bridge of her nose . " he needs to have another male for now , we don't know his nature yet so me teaching him things will only get so far and you know I have Eris to take out today . Just do this please, and for the love of all things unholy do be gentle if you try and get the boy to spar . I don't need him coming back covered in welts . "

The broad shoulder male glared a bit . " ya see here sis now if take the lad out I'll do as I see fit yeah ? You want him to be able to stand on his own I'll make sure of that, a few marks are character building. " The raven snorted and stormed off .

This was going to be a long week .

* * *

 

"Alright Kid, you don't like this, I don't like this . But this is how its going to go down, I don't have time for back talk so ye do what your asked to best of your ability ya got me?" Anthony looked down at the younger demon with fire in his eyes . He couldn't believe he was going to have to do this .

It's not like he'd ever done it before,their father took him out and Sebastian. Why couldn't this wait surely the kid wouldn't go berserk ...ok that was actually a very real possibility had he been full blooded. But in Anthony mind that chance didn't seem likely what with this little demon having been once human. He already felt like it was a mistake having him deal with the boy, he knew nothing about him other than the little bluenette could complain allot and liked pushing peoples buttons .And by the Gods was Ciel good at that particular activity .

"I can truly feel your enthusiasm." Ciel drawled crossing his arms over his chest. He didn't want to do this anymore than Anthony did.

He didn't understand why all this couldn't wait,however he could tell this was important to Airella and the woman had been very kind to him.For the first time in a long time he felt like he had a home. On some level the young demon felt he could stomach these lessons if it meant putting her mind at ease. After all he put up with Elizabeth and those idiot servants for years . Surely this couldn't be any harder... Right?

* * *

 

By the end of the day Ciel was eating his words, he had never been this tired . OK maybe he had been but that seemed rather far away at the moment . The fact that Anthony made him run for what felt like hours left his limbs burning .Just when he thought his legs would turn into jello the insane demon snatched him up and dangled him out of a window . His only directions being " use your claws or fall ."

After a while of clinging to the outer wall of the manner shouting obscenities he finely tried making his way down. Unfortunately he ended up missing his footing . It wasn't to far so Anthony made no effort to catch the boy . As luck would have it the little once earl managed to land on his feet . It wasn't the most graceful and he did flop forward onto his hands and knees but still. The elder demon praised him for not seriously injuring himself .

Ciel wasn't sure if he could take much more of this or if he would even be in one piece when Sebastian returned. He honestly missed his Butler more than anything .

* * *

 

Anthony actually started to take his task seriously the next few days. After thinking it over he thought if he should ever settle down himself with a mate and have any little ones this would would be good practice. Of course he assumed his sons would all be far superior to a little half ling. Still Ciel was impressing him, that first day he wanted to see how far he could push the adolescent . The second day was more focused on finding his strengths .

It was clear brute force wasn't one of those strengths, but the little demon was cunning and was surprisingly agile.

" Get your claws out we ain't slow dancing " Anthony said getting a little annoyed .

Ciel growled his hair was a mess and he was disheveled and dirty, the older demon had been tossing him around like a rag doll. By some miracle he managed to land on his feet most of the time. Key word being most, the soot on the seat of his pants being proof the little demon had skidded across the black earth on his rump on a number of occasions.

" I don't see a bloody point ! Your bigger than me, I'm beginning to think your just enjoying messing with me !" the bluenette shouted .

"all the more reason to try harder lad. Use your size stop acting like you can face me head on, you're letting your ego beat you brat."

The little once earls eyes flared he was pissed, he never liked anyone calling him a brat. Ciel charged forward with his claws out intent on taking a hunk out of the older demon. Anthony just shook his head, the boy wasn't listening.  

He avoided the bluenett easily snatching the younger up by the back of his neck .This had a rather interesting effect, Ciels legs bend up and and hissed feeling every hair on his head raise. Anthony lifted an brow at this seeing the little demons upper and lower canines lengthen . The boy was seething with his eyes slitting and glowing but he didn't make a move to strike out.

"Well well, seems your traits are coming along." The elder smirked drooping the little agitated demon . "Alright ,class dismissed for today ."

* * *

 

Thankfully after hearing about the next traits showing Airella agreed to give them a day off not wanting to strain the young demon. After that she insisted on being there for the next sparing session in case anything happened. She had reasons for her concern, being a submissive demon she had a heightened sense of smell and noticed the young ones change in scent . There was a high probability he could show his demon form sooner that expected. To be honest she was nervous about this being that Ciel wasn't a full blooded demon she had no way of knowing what kind of form he could have or if the transition would even hurt him .  

For most demons the phase between forms is like fluid, its more of a state of being that first formed in the mind. Depending on the class of demon there true state could be anything from tangible to intangible. From the most foul beast to the most beautiful thing in all creation, often the more beautiful the more deadly . After all Satan himself was once an angel .

It was late in the evening when Ariella and Eris accompanied the boys to a open field of violet poppys. The deep plum blossoms and black stems quivered in the breeze, poppy blossoms in hell where know to have a rather calming effect on young demons. Ariella had hoped this would prove helpful. Something in her knew, just knew, call it woman's intuition call it instinct . Call it whatever you like but there was a buzz in the air as the elder demon beckoned the slighter male to attack him.

She could tell Ciel was uncomfortable even among the velvety purple flowers and their sedative qualities . She could tell by the wild look in the young demons eyes, for a split second she thought about telling them to stop.

Ciel wouldn't have heard her though, his mind was buzzing he just wanted to shut Anthony up. He was getting closer now much closer than he had before. He was fast and sneaky keeping how in the tall dark foliage.  

Anthony decided he was done playing with the young one and soon raven feathers began to rain around the man . This cause Ciel to pause standing and watching the older demon in a sense of awe. He had never seen Sebastian's true from, he wondered if they where alike .

Anthony flexed his trapezium muscles on his back as large black wings sprang from the mans pale flesh. Like some angel of death cloaked in darkness. His hands from his long talon like claws up to his elbows where black as night . Two large horns curled back from his fore head. The jet black bone like adornments looked ridged and jagged as if one where to touch them their hand would surely be rendered of its flesh. Upon e elder demons shoulders there was a peppering of onyx downy feathers that looked almost like a mantel on his imposing frame . another clustering of feathers sleeked down his flanks and flared at the mans hips. Beyond this his muscular legs where bound in leather down to boots with a curved heel like a birds beak . Behind him a black thin tail whipped side to side it end pierced with a metal ring .  

The demon snapped his tail his gave in wavering on the young once human .

" Didn't your mother teach you not to stare boy?" his voice boomed across the field.

Ciel felt a shiver run through his body. Part of him wanted to cower to call for Sebastian to come and save him, part of him wanted to slap that self righteous grin off of the elder males face . More than that something wanted out. Something prowling beneath his flesh growing and pulling him apart, every deep dark desire he'd ever had every cold painful thought. Like the biting December winds that welcomed him into the world something sharp and frigid clawed around the little bluenttes heart .

It wanted out it needed out,Ciel had been placed in to many cages in his short life. This was the product of his confinement, the collar of the queen, the contract of hell itself. A beast to proud to be left stalking behind bars staring out at the world watching it pass while everything around it stayed the same . That stagnant hate that had ruled a child to sell his soul to a devil. The young Phantomhive was a different kind of predator, the kind prone to toy with its catch. He was not born a demon but he'd been shaped by hell. That which is born of darkness must come to light, and it did .

* * *

 

Ciel's wrists popped lightly as he rotated them flexing his palms as his razor sharp claws came out. Every sound became vivid every color to bright and most of all the warm air around him seem to grew weak with a growing cold from inside his own body . The young demons lips curled back and he growled he could not control himself running toward the elder closing in, he didn't care he didn't see anything but that urge to win.

Airella let out a gasp at the blue flickering aura around the boy. " Anthony .." It was to late the smaller demon was charging not that her brother looked worried. He knew what he was dealing with now, Ciel wouldn't be able to harm him.

However, the boy wasn't phasing quickly as expected. His behavior was erratic Anthony easily avoided the young demon but the youth was still coming. He had tenacity if nothing else, the elder could respect that even if the bluenette appeared to be a lower class of demon. If what they where seeing already was any indication.

Ciels rabid pursuits paid of finally when the young male sunk his fangs into Anthony's forearm. On instinct the larger male grabbed the boy by the neck pulling I him off and pinning him roughly to the ground squeezing his windpipe in a show of dominance .He may have strangled Ciel into unconsciousness had it not been for his sisters running running toward the pair . When Anthony let go Ciel was contorting on the ground wheezing and clawing at the earth. He was changing but it wasn't normal, not for what they had been expecting when they first notice the elemental aura surround the boy . This was Ariella's fear.

Anthony shifted back to his human form, looking at his sister. Whom now knelt down trying her best to calm the young demon.

"Ant, take Eris back to the house please. "She said calmly

Anthony complied leading the young girl away by the hand. Eris looked once over her shoulder, she was disappointed she really wanted to see her new brother in his demon form.

Airella spoke softly stroking Ciels face." Just let it happen dear the first time is always far worse than the rest."

The boy shrieked on his hands and knees he felt like his body was suddenly to small and being torn at the seams. Ciels vision was tunneling as he panted and drooled, his tongue felt rough against the roof of mouth, it was all so strange when would it be over. He could hear Ariella's voice and fell her hands in his hair and on his back as his spine bowed in an arch . He could feel his clothing ripping and the woman at his side telling him to stay calm as she pulled away the bits of shredded fabric .

"Almost there dear ." She assured gently rubbing one of the rounded ears that had now peeked out from the bluenettes hair .

There was a blaze of blue white light causing the demoness to turn away from its blinding glow . Hen she looked back she was taken aback. " My, I wasn't expecting this, ... " she said stifling a giggle behind her fingers

" Though I think my brother will be pleased your not a demon hound, your lovely dear really just his sort, I dare say you where made for each other ." She said running her hand down the soft Navy fur of the large blue eyed Panther that lay among a bed of frozen poppys .


	16. Cat Sitting

When Airella returned with the feline young Lord it was immediately clear Sebastian wasn't the only Michaelis with a love for cats.

Eris, whom had been sitting on her big brother Anthony's knee while the man read to her, abandoned the story the moment her cinnamon eyes fell on the Demon Jaguar . She was immediately glued to hugging Ciel and rubbing his ears. And while the once Earl wanted to protest the more primal section of his brain over rode the order producing a loud rumbling purr at the treatment .

Ariella held a hand up to her lips to suppress the giggles that where in danger of breaking free at the adorable sight, Anthony meanwhile was standing by the bookshelf looking rather surprised .

"not what I was expecting " he said finally watching as the navy panther rolled over in favor of belly rubs. All impulse control fading from the Phantomhive thanks the the young demoness and her skilled little hands.

"Yes, I was sure we had a demon hound on our hands there for a moment, but I have seen his kind before during my last contract." The elder she demon said walking over pulling an old beaten journal from the shelf, the date on the side noted from 1774 - 1776 . Airella always liked to keep a log during her contracts, she especially enjoyed her last.

Anthony rolled his eyes, "If ye going to go on about how wonderful America is do save that bit eh?"

His twin laughed, "no I won't, I'm not like you going on about a certain British ile, or coming home in a kilt.By the way should you ever do that again kindly for the love of everything unholy, do remember to wear underwear. " she said poking a bit of fun at her brother.

"anyway, the demon panthers do well there the same way the hounds favor western Europe. There are even tribes of humans that regard them as gods. They are quiet prevalent in India as well though they look much different i hear .I must say though Ciel has one of the most beautiful coloring of one I've seen." Airella mused snapping the book shut and shelving it into its rightful place.

Anthony looked over where the two youngest demons both had fallen asleep. Eris curled up to the panther snuggling into the soft fur and warmth. " how long ye think before he turns back eh ? I'll tell ye I won't be clearin' away any little presents from the rug."

"oh please, Ciel would know better than that Ant, he has the advantage over most elemental demons. Being he was raised a human he doesn't behave so primitively. He has more control over the base instincts, he understands things like modesty and self-control where most of them don't . I'd say we have nothing to worry about."

* * *

**Night in hell and shortly after his cat nap**

"what was that ye said, self control and all that sh¡t ." Anthony said crossing his arms as he and Arella looked on as the big cat and former earl proceed to claw up the sofa cushions.  
  
Ciel wasn't doing this out of spite, if that had been the case he would have gone to Antony's room and destroyed everything in sight.  No this was a rather insatiable need to make himself known his paws practically ached  for that delicious feeling of shredding the velveteen and digging into the fluff until he hit springs.  It was intoxicating, he thankfully was resisting the urge to pee on his newly claimed and newly destroyed furniture item...he was still a gentlemen after all .   
  
"Ciel No!" Arella reprimanded sternly, her hands firmly on her hips.  
  
Ciel looked up his ears flattening and tail tucking between his legs. He quickly hopped off  slinking along the wall .   
  
"Come here!"   
  
The large cat whined a bit before approaching not even looking the annoyed demoness in the face.   
  
"I understand this is new but you need to remember your a young man first and young men do not destroy the furniture ." she didn't sound angry per say ... she didn't sound to pleased either.   
  
"I say we put the puss out." Anthony pipped up   
  
Ciel crouched down wiggling his hips as if to pounce on the older male,growling in his direction.   
  
"Enough!" The demoness growled stomping her foot .  
  
Both males stopped dead in there tracks wide eyes eying the darkening aura around the woman. Hell hath no fury as they say . "Anthony ...you may be the head of this clan in fathers absence but I am in just as much a position as caretaker of this house as you and let me also remind you that unlike anyone els in this family I am the only one here that could rake you over the coals and smile while i do it ." Arella grinned darkly .  
  
Her male twin didn't say a word, he knew better than that at this point . It would be like digging ones grave to challenge the female when she was annoyed .  
  
"Now, Ciel I would like for you to try to regain your human form for me. I understand its a bit soon and it will be difficult but i want you to try alright ? " Normally she wouldn't force such a thing, but Ciels demon form was just to destructive to keep in check at the moment.   
  
Ciel had no idea how to accomplish this, He tried closing his eyes and envisioning his human body . While he could feel his limbs aching nothing seemed to happen and if anything it just made him feel tired and light headed .   
The panther dropped his head a bit cutting his large mismatch eyes up at the female demon, tail still tucked low under her imposing stance .   
  
Ariella looked down she knew how hard this was and felt sorry for Ciel she could tell he was trying and didn't really know how . Her shoulders relaxed some kneeling down and giving the large cat demon a pat between the ears . " I know dear ."   
  
"I..I'll help him " Anthony said finally causing both  of the other demons to look at him with looks of surprise .   
  
"What? ...Look .I'm doing this for everyone alright we can't have the lad clawin and pissing around the place yeah? "  Anthony crossed his arms looking away . He wasn't about to admit that the little once human was beginning to grow on him .  
  
"Alright then, Ciel fallow him out dear . Oh and Anthony take a blanket with you the he will be naked when he changes back and we don't need him exposed to all of Hades ." The she devil directed  giving the panther an encouraging pat on the side .   
  


* * *

  
Once the two males where outside Anthony sat down on a stone bench in the garden directing Ciel to sit in front of him .   
  
The young demon did so though  he couldn't help but hiss a little when Anthony reached out for him.  
  
"Eh! slow it down puss, I'm not gunna hurt ye" Anthony growled  reaching out again petting the cat demon gently .    
"There see? Now i want you to clear your mind think about sumthin calmin yeah. and when you got it then concentrate on your human form ."   
  
Ciel did as he was told again closing his eyes and entering a world of darkness.   
  
Something calming,what was calming to him? Music ?...no...Rain?..not really . He was starting to run out of options when he felt a little tingle in his contracted eye .   
  
Sebastian...yes. He could almost see his faithful butler, his close eyed smiles his sharp wit .The way the man smelled of  herbs and spice. His perfect milk white complexion,his warm cinnamon gaze. The way his voice floated like velvet to his ears every morning when it woke him from sleep. No one else could put him at ease the way Sebastian did .   
  
Ciel could feel the thoughts of everything else empty from his mind leaving only his demon butler. But the feeling wasn't calm what was it ...Magnetic anticipation a drawing feeling a tingling sensation that run up and down his spine .   
  
Ciels eyes opened again looking at Anthony only to find the man stand up looking off somewhere . That's when it hit the little once earl, That feeling that twinge in his contract seal.....   
  
  
Sebastian was back..  
  


* * *

  
The panther took off through the garden bounding over hedges in a full tilt run  following nothing more than the internal draw with in his heart . Every nerve in the Phantomhive was alight with one singular purpose . He needed Sebastian, he needed to see him. He needed to tell him how he missed him, to hit him to beg him to never leave again .


	17. Sebastian's Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ties in with Chapter 35 of Kuroshitsuji : His reaper female As that was where our dear sebby has been xD So if you wanna know about Sebastian's adventures best read that story . :P Any who here we are so enjoy .

The Demon serpent Syrenne had escaped and her Sons had been sent to hell. The reapers had there red head back in custody .Sebastian could count this on his short list of good deeds.

His work was done here all he wanted was to go home, as much as he'd hate to admit missing hell.

The Butler made his way to the witch Luna who sat on the top of the stairs,the one responsible for summoning him for this task. He eyed her a moment before crouching down to the woman's level his usual smile in place though in all honesty his ribs where aching where the she demon serpent had squeezed him in an attempt to end his life.

Luna seemed a bit worn,he supposed using such a great deal of magic must be difficult .

" Well ,Lady Lunaris it seems we have retrieved what you sought out correct. Perhaps if your able, I could be sent back , as you know travel to hell depends on the full moon and as much as I enjoy your pleasant company I would very much like to return . "

Luna smiled tapping the side of her nose ." Oh know why you want to go back , don't worry deary . Take this , create your gate and placed it in the center it only works once so be sure when your ready to go . " She said pulling a Crystal from a thin leather strap about her neck placing it in the butlers open palm . " oh and don't worry , I think you will get a very warm welcome love "

"Thank you " The butler tucked the stone away in is waist pocket , while the witches words where cryptic he hoped them to be true . He hoped he would return home and find Ciel had forgiven him for his drunken transgressions . He hoped with time his young master may even see him with a similar fondness and they would become so much more than just Master and servant .

* * *

 

Sebastian headed out of the Chambers manor once out side he tugged off one of his gloves with his teach piercing his own pallid palm with a razor sharp nail the blood dripping to the stone drive creating a pentagram. The Raven wasted no time placing the stone in the center of the mark he watched as the symbol blazed to life, black tendrils rising like smoke swirling in a familiar dance in the night sky creating a wall of hazy black . In its center formed a door barring the faces of demons there ram horns curling to form heavy handles .

"My how convenient ." Sebastian quipped straitening his attire one more before taking the door handles in his grasp opening them in a fluid motion . The world beyond them blazing in to life as the demon steeped through .

Once Sebastian's form was out of side the doors turned to ash floating away on the breeze as if they had never been at all .

"Good luck Mr.Butler. " Luna said to herself looking out the window watching the demon go .  
  
  


As Sebastian steeped onto the obsidian soil of hell he never would have thought he'd ever be this pleased to stands under these hazy false sky of his underworld home. But unlike so many times before he had someone important to return to. He just hoped that someone would share that sentiment.

* * *

**meanwhile**

Anthony smiled shaking his head when the demon Jaguar bounded off . He had suspected Sebastian would be returning home soon . There was buzz in the demon council about the Generals daughter in the human realm having found a brood of serpentine demons violating the demon reaper treaty . Lord Kerian had sent his demon sword Pride to the main gate of hell to receive the foolish violators in person.

Anthony had been pulled aside by the general the day before and informed that Sebastian was doing his clan proud that perhaps the elder brother could remember that. The eldest raven just flashed as cocky smile and agreed with the elder . Perhaps he would be a bit kinder to his little brother, or just not taunt him so much.

After all Ant had an idea that soon enough Sebastian would have enough on his hands with the cat demon .

* * *

 

Ciel could feel the butler close, the panthers whole body a buzz as he thundered through the garden of black roses . His paws leaving frost on the cobble stones in there wake.

Sebastian however was blissfully unaware for once as he came walking up to his family's estate grounds. He mildly registered something was coming from the garden it felt both familiar and he all at once. As the Raven turned to look at the high garden wall he saw something that he never could have expected .

The silhouette of a large feline bounded over the wall its front paws forward sailing straight for him. Of course though the demon was dumbstruck by how beautiful the creature was to move out of the way. His eyes only widened a bit locking on the big cats large orbs of the most breath taking sapphire . There was something else I those eyes ....a mark..his mark .

Ciel pounced tackling his butler to the ground in a flash of bluish white light.

Sebastian was nearly blinded by the brilliance that seemed to erupt from the panther as he as pined to the earth. when his vision returned the raven expected to be greater by the demon cat he'd seen but wasn't . What came to his ears was general sobs and small hands gripping his labels .

"S-sebastian...Se-Sebastian ! Wh-where have you been." the bluenette sobbed .

When the demon butler looked down at that red tear stained face he smiled also noting the adorable pair of ears sprouting from the once humans hair . Said ears where dropping sadly, Sebastian also noted the slender tail that was protruding from the base of Phantomhives spine. Lastly the state of undress his little master was in.

"shhh, its alright . " he said gently sitting up and standing the younger demon on his feet .

Sebastian took off his tailcoat wrapping it around the uncovered young man . He also noted the boy had sprouted up some in his absence maybe a good three inches in height, Ciels hair was also a bit longer begging to brush at the boys shoulders. The raven attributed this growth spurt the the boy achieving his demon form.

" forgive me My Lord for being detained." the butler said covering his heart

Ciel sniffled a bit launching himself forward arms twining around the elder demons neck. "shut up...don't.. don't you ever leave me again !''

It warmed the demons heart to feel his Masters embrace. He reciprocated wrapping his arms around the youths back holding him close,smirking at the adorable tail swishing between the back seam in the tail coat . "I promise, I'll never leave you again. "

* * *

 

Sebastian picked the young man up in his arms carrying him through the garden to the main house where Anthony was standing holding open the door with a grin .

"Welcome home there butler see you found the kitty don't get all excited now he's got claws now and knows how to use them " The elder male teased

Sebastian as...gentlemanly as he was....promptly flipped his brother the bird as he walked in .

Arella looked pleased as punch to see her little brother carrying the young demon."Glad to see all this is settled ." she said walking over to have a look at the neko Phantomhive who was now sound asleep in his Butler's arms.

"you know the poor dear hasn't got much rest since you've been gone, a few hours at a time between staring out the window or going out with Ant. He really missed you, its a shame you didn't get to see him earlier I think you would have been proud of the fight he put up." the woman said gently carding her finders through the bluenette's hair .

Sebastian looked a bit surprised the young once earl had missed him so terribly. He smiled looking down at the youth in his arms. Ears twitching in dream, it was so adorable it was heartbreaking. " His demon form I only saw it for a moment, was the transformation very hard on him ."

Arella sighed motioning for him to fallow ." yes he slept shortly after, by the way seems Eris has inherited yours and mother's feline fondness. At any rate you should keep an eye on him for now ,that is if I can trust you."

Sebastian tilted his head confused until he realized they where outside his bedroom door. " as I'm not under the influence I can assure you there will be no impropriety." the demon butlers said with a smile.

"are you sure..even with him looking like this? you won't be tempted to give the little kitty a good petting ." his sister smirked wriggling her eyebrows .

Sebastian sighed walking ahead of her laying the sleeping demon-ling on the bed. "on my word I will not make such a mistake again ."

Arella looked satisfied and bid them goodnight.

 

Sebastian carried on as he had so many times before. Dressing the little lord for bed in one of his shirts of course this time he had to stifle a chuckle when the bluenettes tail flicked around lazily wrapping around his wrist momentarily.

The raven tucked his master in for the night and lay along side the boy atop the sheets just watching the young. male sleep .

* * *

**Sebby POV.**

Watching that peaceful expression on my masters face I can't help but think how different things could have been. I think to the demon snake Syrenne and her young Master, she took so many risk to perfect his soul for her own gluttony.

How easily that could have been Ciel had I not been the one to answer his call. This boy would have been the prey of far worse beasts than myself. Still, there was a time I saw him as nothing but a meal.

Slipping my fingers through his feather soft hair gently indulging myself to stroke one of the warm silken ears protruding from those locks of navy grey. I smile genuinely hearing the soft purrs my touch incites, this is a sin that a devil could walk away with such a beautiful prize .


	18. Kitten conundrum

The next morning a groggy Ciel woke to the smell of breakfast. Something he had missed in his Butler's absence.

"Good morning young master, for today's breakfast my sister insisted on preparing you an American specialty. Scrambled eggs, bacon and toast . Would you like orange juice or tea Sir.?"

Ciel groaned sitting up scrubbing the sleep from his eyes ." ugh...milk."

Sebastian could have died on the spot if it weren't for having to maintain his servants composer. Ciel looked so cute with his hair a mess hanging about his face and those to ears drooping sleepily on his head. Like a kitten being pulled from a noon day nap .He wanted to do a number of things all of which he doubted Ciel would allow without putting up a struggle.

"oh, and shall I put that in a saucer or dose the young master still prefer cups?" The butler crooned causing the bluenette's mismatched eyes to narrow.

"oh shut up, you know damn well I'm no house cat ...no never mind I'll take my tea so you can stop that blasted smirking demon." The youth brittle his ears flatting back aggressively .

"Really my Lord it's no problem and after all you do need the calcium." Sebastian smiled unable to resist reaching out and stroking one of the velvet navy grey ears .

Ciel blushed but batted the hand away, turning his his gaze else where in the room. He was doing his best to ignore the urge he had to not let the butler out of his sight . Of course our young Phantomhive wasn't about to simply order the elder demon to remain in his eye line that would have implied far more than he was currently willing to admit to.

"I will return shortly then to prepare you for the day young master."

"n-no. Stop Sebastian ! I said this is fine just.. get on with it will you. I have grown tired of having to do all of this myself because you had to go gallivanting around. By the way when are you going to tell me where you have been all this time ." Ciel demanded crawling out of the covers on all fours tail twitching nervously behind him .

Sebastian noticed the feline demons posture immediately, being so found of cats he was already familiar with all the species little ques and emotions. He was torn somewhere between guilt and amusement, and perhaps even mild arousal at seeing how his young lord had filled out while he was away.As it is not uncommon for young demons to experience a small growth spurt when attaining control over there true form.

"I was summoned to aid some of our former associates, It would seem that troublesome reaper was captured by a clan of snake demons. Your old informant and his half demon mate in listed myself to regain custody of aforementioned red menace."

Ciel processed the information quietly at first, he didn't much care for Grell considering what happened during the jack the ripper investigation. But there was something else about Sebastian's statement. " informant and his mate....surely you don't mean Undertaker there's no way that creepy old loon could have a wife."

"oh but indeed he dose, there's someone for everyone as they say my Lord." the Butler offered gently perhaps in his own way to imply more by his words.

"yes I suppose that's true." Ciel said slipping his bear legs over the side of the bed waiting to be dressed for the day.

Dressing was...interesting to say the least,Sebastian was having a hard time believing how much he'd missed. The time difference between the human and demonic realms never seemed to bother him before. But now with a fledgling young demon he had hoped to be there for his Young masters milestones. Thinking perhaps in that they could find a commonality and with luck be able to move past the boundaries of Master and servant.

Changing the boy into clothing more appropriate for a boy of his age seemed strange, even if the few inches the boy earned since gaining his demonic form wouldn't have seemed like much, it made an impact on Sebastian. Seeing his once cute little master looking more like a budding youth made it difficult to not allow his eyes to linger where they shouldn't. Not to mention those ears and tail that had yet to go away, he supposed Ciel didn't know how to dismiss his traits at will as yet.

The slower pace of his butler didn't go unnoticed by the young once earl. He blushed and his ears pinned back some, feeling the others cinnamon gaze like some predator eyeing a meal. Part of him wanted to reprimand his butler for staring so casually but another part, a newer part of him wanted to lay back and tuck his tail between his legs. To submit and expose his neck to the older demon in hopes of favor .

Ciel mentally chastised himself for such primal thoughts. He was better than that he was the master here.

"Are you quiet finished yet ." The youth said crossing his arms as the Butler fixed the black loss bow at his neck .

"Yes my Lord, although would like your hair tended to ?" Sebastian remarked reaching out allowing the now shoulder length strands to slip through his fingers .

"Although, i mist say it dose suit you ."

Ciel stood up turning his back to hide his ruddy cheeks."I will leave it for now, if i decide to have it cut i will order you when i see fit."

"Yes My Lord."

* * *

 

A bit later in the after noon, Sebastian was explaining on how one controls there secondary demonic traits. Ciel only listening because having a tail was bothersome, the base rubbed on the belt of his pants and made hurt. Not to mention those ears betraying his carefully guarded emotions by flitting this way and that of there own accord.

The lesson was interrupted by the Elder Michealis son knocking on the door frame. Sebastian in is usual tutor garb looked over the tops of his glasses none to pleased to see Anthony grinning like the cat who ate the canary. "One moment Master....someone forgot to put the dog out.."

Sebastian stalked toward the door way where his big brother motioned him to fallow.

"May I ask what you find so terribly important as to interrupt the young masters studies?"He asked not that the younger raven cared.

Anthony however dropped his grin for a more serious expression, this wasn't some foolish rivalry between them. He hadn't come to poke fun at little brother and his flare for costumes like some school master..even if it was easy and burning on his tongue to comment. No this was more along the lines of business. "I'm not hear to ruffle your feathers Sebs, Its about the snake brats you and the reapers sent back. I thought ye might want to know whats been decided."

Sebastian raised one of his perfect eyebrows in a gesture for the other to continue.

"They will be executed publicly,The general felt it might get there mother to come out of hiding and offer herself up for her crimes perhaps to save them. Hes willing to perhaps be lenient and the boys and banish them to the human realm for a century or so and take her head. "

Sebastian could tell his brother didn't sound to convinced about this actually happening, neither did he. "You know Syrenne shes to selfish, she would let them be killed before handing over her own scaly hide. Even if that was my first run in with her even i could tell that much."

Anthony leaned back against the wall with a sigh. "Aye, ye right. Not that it matters those boys are to much like her. Death is really the only way to make sure they don't budge things up again .Just thought ye'd wanna know, might even take the boy . Executions are always lively events he might enjoy it. " Anthony grinned

"I think I will pass.."

"pass on what" Sebastian was interrupted looking back to the door way to find Ciel sanding with his arms crossed tail swishing curiously behind him.

"oi, come on now young on tell this stick in the mud that yer man enough to see what happens to those who break the laws of the underworld." Anthony crowed clamping a hand on the young demons shoulder.

"Sebastian what is he talking about."

oh if looks could kill the Anthony Michaelis would most certainly be dead by the narrowed glare he was receiving from his little brother.

" Anthony was just just telling me about the out come of the situation I aided the reapers with. It would appear the decision to executed the demons responsible has been made. Some see this sort of thing as a spectators sport. "  
  
"Then we will be in attendance." Ciel said matter-of-fact before walking off. Leaving Sebastian to further growl at his brother. 

* * *

  
  
"My Lord, forgive me but i don't think your trying ." Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose,didn't that boy understand what those blasted ears and tail where doing to him?  
  
Sebastian had been trying for three days to help Ciel with this traits, all the while the little bluenette had actually figured it out but  was getting some sick satisfaction out of the frustration his new appendages where causing his butler so he let them be.   
  
"Oh dose it bother you that much ?" Ciel questioned looking up from where he was laying on his stomach in the garden, tail swishing happily side to side .  
  
Oh it did bother Sebastian, countless hours of discomfort actually as he fought the urge to grab the small demon and do unmentionable things. Still the butler steeled his features not giving an inch,Sebastian had already begun to believe the boy was toying with him. On the one hand turn about was fair play. How many times had he in the past done little things to fluster his master just to saver that look on the young mans face. Payback that's what this was  and it was cruel.    
  
"Some thing the matter Sebastian." Ciel said all to sweetly raising up on his hands and knees. He didn't know why this was so much fun, maybe it was just seeing that look on his butlers face like the elder demons head was about to explode. Although part of it was an instinct to continue this flirtatious little charade.  
  
After all they had already shared a bed,even if the memory was lost to him Ciel didn't regret it. His feelings toward his Butler had changed long ago. Now with these demonic hormones the teen was embracing his new life. Still though he was going to maintain his position as master at least for a while longer, driving Sebastian mad would make for a fun new game .  
  
As Sebastian looked down at the little doe eyed demon ling he felt his face heat, Damn that boy. The butler dropped down and with out thinking reached out petting the little earl between his ears. Oh it was so soft it was positively sinful. "Your doing this on purpose are your not ?" The raven crooned stroking one of the velvety ears producing a purr from the slighter male.   
  
Ciel couldn't help the reaction, he wasn't really enjoying this well partly he was but in this instance Sebastian was enjoying himself a bit to much. Ciel wanted this cat and mouse game to go a bit longer. " Maybe, you of all people should know felines are devious creatures." He said narrowing his stunning mismatched orbs in challenge.  
  
Sebastian grinned leaning in so there faces where nearly touching. He wasn't going to be beaten at a game like this." Careful kitten, if you make yourself look to delicious something may come and eat you up."   
  
Ciel blushed and pulled away quickly, turning away to hide his face. He was quietly cursing the other for causing him to falter. His heart pounding in his chest, Sebastian had been so close their lips could have touched. The little once human shuttered touching his lips wondering what that would have felt like .   
  
"Are you alright my Lord?"   
  
"ah-I'm Fine..just..ugh Leave me alone " Ciel stood turning on the elder male,his face still dusted in scarlet and hands in tight fists at his sides. " I've had enough of your lessons for the day, go  and ready my bath and wardrobe for tomorrow. This will be my first society outing here in hell I will not look like a fool or have anyone thinking that because i was once a human that I'm weak. "  
  
"I wouldn't call an Execution a society outing young master, though  you will be meeting the general after so i suppose so. " Sebastian said curtly, he still wasn't wild about the idea. Demons tended to get a bit riled  by bloodshed and having such a lovely young demon amidst the throng could cause problems. All he could do was hope the other clans in attendance would remain some what civilized.  It would be such a bother to have an altercation.   
  
"That's an order Sebastian."   
  
"Yes my Lord." the butler replied dropping to one knee with his hand over his heart.   
  
Tomorrow would certainly be interesting.  
  
  



	19. Persephone's arches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An: OK for those of you that read " His reaper female," this is going to give you a lot of closer seeing what happened to Tyler and Thomas once they had been sent back to hell so enjoy that. Warnings, this is graphic gore and violence. I don't think its to bad personally but Idk how sensitive some of my readers may be so word to the wise I guess, don't read this while eating..lol . Even if your squeamish I still wouldn't skip this just cause there is some important hints dropped here that will mater next chappy. So as always enjoy vote comment ! And away we go ! 
> 
> Also for those of you who find music helpful i was listing to Jamie N Commons -Preacher when i wrote the execution scene. so do with that info what you will

"She won't save them." Pride commented ideally as she pulled the silver cigar case from her suit coat.

The general Kerian stood at this window looking out over the onyx streets of Hades , he could see Persephone's Arches in the distance. The large rib like structures that crossed at its pinnacle cast a black ominous silhouette against the red sky. This was the execution grounds, where those demons who broke the laws of hell where cast down into the the darkest level of the abyss. Where dark souls would be consumed and there bodies turned to ash. That ash becoming the foundation of hell itself, in a way they walked upon their dead.

"I know." He said, turning to his faithful demon sword.

"I had hoped more from Syrenne, that perhaps after all these years she would come to care for one of her offspring."

Pride grinned lighting the cigar between her teeth. "Once a snake always a snake, you cant expect much from a Medusa clan. There all far to selfish and breed far to often, there children are just tools to them. Those boys where what, just two out of 10 or more from her elder broods? "

The General sat down leaning his chin on his palm. " yes I suppose that's true, being that Luna is my only child I don't understand that concept how one could so easily dismiss their own blood. We may be creatures of hell but that doesn't make us all monsters. "

The navy haired woman blew rings of smoke out above her, pondering her masters words." No, clan is one thing most of us are loyal to if nothing else. Speaking of, I spoke to the eldest Michaelis boy, his brother and sisters will be in attendance along with that new half-ling his brother Sebastian brought with him. "

"Is that so, Well see to it that they have a good view then. After all Sebastian was involved with the helping Luna and the Reapers with this case. " Kerian drummed his claws on the table top scratching little designs of roses into the black glass.

Pride sauntered over flopping heavily into one of the dark leather chairs before the desk."Will do Sir, oh is Luna and her Reaper coming as well?" The weapon said with a slight edge of distaste, she never did get used to her Masters daughter and the legendary Reapers marriage.

"No,she's not though you can bet that Undertaker wanted to come. He apparently was quite fond of the young reaper Syrenne and her boys captured. Luna wont allow him to thought, a wise choice. Even if he isn't an active duty shinigami and the rule stands to not seek out aggression against their kind not everyone controls themselves. This execution proof of that, no it's better for everyone that any reaper not be in attendance. "

Pride nodded in agreement, Executions could get out of hand quickly they didn't need any added liabilities.

The demon sword stood running her hands through her short hair and adjusting her tie. "I will see you there then my Lord, I have a pair of prisoners to escort ." She said raising her hand to wave when she turned to go.

* * *

 

Sebastian slipped on Ciel's shoes as they both prepared to attend the days ...'festivities' as Anthony would have called them.

The butler wasn't at all surprised to see that the young demons secondary traits were now gone today. Ciel might have liked annoying him with the cat like appendages but there was no way the little once earl would have gone out in public like that.

The elder demon was glad though, in a possessive way he didn't want anyone else to lay eyes on the cute little neko demon. That was for his eyes only, Sebastian felt he worked hard enough for at least that.

"Have you seen one?" Ciels voice drew the butler out of thought as his buckle on his shoe was fastened .

"One what My Lord?"

Ciel narrowed his mismatched eyes"An execution of course, what else would i be asking about?"

"Well young Master i have seen a great many things you have not. Any one of which you could ask about, it is best to be specific when asking a question. " The butler's closed eye smile only provoking the younger demon.

"Are you going to answer me or not? Have you ever seen an Execution ?"

Sebastian offered his hand to the shorter male guiding Ciel off the bed and out of the room as he spoke. "Yes I have, I have preformed one as well let us not forget what happened to the Trancy butler."

"So its the same as that then, they just run them through with a demon sword ?"

"Well there's more ceremony to it than that here. Claude's death was the result of a duel no specific law that was broken. Not one that he would have been killed for at least." Sebastian opened the main doors to the carriage where Airella and Eris where already waiting.

The Carriage it self was pulled my monstrous horses that look like nothing more than skeletons with red glowing eyes and black smoke like tendrils and swirled around there alabaster limbs. The ornate buggy was black with intricately carved depictions of winged creatures. The inside was a deep crimson velvet over the seats and curtains.

Ciel sat across from the ladies tugging at the hem of his trousers, he still wasn't used to wearing a full length pant.Sebastian was seated up front guiding the couch, so things inside were silent.

" do they punish humans like this in the your old world brother." Eris finally asked breaking the silence.

Ciel had grown accustom to her calling him by such a familial term, he was even fond of it by now. "well yes,different kinds depending on the region. Some hang their convicted others do something called a firing squad where the accused is shot to death for the crime. Human have many ways of killing each other ."

"And do people go and watch?" the young demoness asked

Airella was silent through this line of questioning she already knew the answers but sensed the need for conversation between the young ones.

"Yes they do, people like to know that justice is being served so seeing someone punished for what they have done is one way of doing so. It also acts as a deterrent for others who may do the same, or at least its suppose to. Maybe its just revenge most of the time or the thrill of seeing someone die." Ciel said staring out the window at the passing scenery . Various buildings Gothic in architecture, some more roman esq, the fields of black and deep emerald grasses the farther out they went.

The conversation falling back into silence.

* * *

 

When they arrived Ciel found that he was quickly pulled to Airellas side and Eris to the other side. At first he meant to protest that he wasn't a child, but seeing the crowed of demons he decided against it. Sebastian lead the way glaring slightly at anyone whose gaze lingered to long on his sister or the two younger demons.

The Michaelis name held some weight in hell, the raven clan had always been in the council and even with Sebastian's slightly tarnished reputation no one would have approached him in fear of the Eldest Michaelis or the families Patriarch who was currently away in the human realm.

The group was directed to the lower level of the stadium like seating that where cut into the black earth and stone. They where just to the right of a pair of large arching spikes that rose high into the are where the tips crossed. Black ivy climbed along the sides of the structure and was doted with small belled violet flowers. At first glace one might mistake the blooms for belladonna . But these flora where far more deadly than simple nightshade. The petals quivered as if alive and buzzing with energy waiting to be released.

Ciel looked to the right noticing a row of woman garbed in long black gowns, there slightly tanned skin and jet black hair that hung in waves over there shoulders. They all had the same stern expression and copper colored eyes . But what caught his attention wasn't there faces or manner of attire but what was peeking out from under those nior gossamer skirts. Serpent tails, each one very different in color and pattern . The thick naga appendages seemed to all curl around the others in some gesture of comfort perhaps?

"Who are they." The bluenette asked as they all stood waiting for what would happen next.

Sebastian took his place on the other side of his young master. " They are the clan of the accused the three eldest sisters. Serpents are of a Matriarchal house in short the women hold all the power.Since Syrenne has not shown those three are in her place, Its customary for at least one member of the clan is present during the execution. "

The onlookers suddenly became quiet, watching as a tall demon with long black hair and large curved horns stepped into the center of the gathering grounds. This was the General, behind him was the demon sword Pride who wore a bored look on her androgynous face as she lead the twin demons by the chains around there necks.

The three eldest Valencia sisters narrowed a cold reptilian gaze on the youngest of the clan who stood accused. It didn't take much to read the rivalry in the air, these women did not care if the twins Thomas and Tyler perished for their mothers sins. It simply meant they would no longer have to hear the great favor the woman placed on her last brood. It was the end of more troublesome siblings as Syrenne was past her prime in that respect.

Truth be told the eldest among them almost hoped their mother would show and be sentenced to death. Then she could take the place as head of the clan.

Ciel watched as the captives here unchained rubbing their wrists. He noticed neither of the young men looked to the crowd or their kin, instead the twins looked only at each other or the ground beneath their feet.

" Thomas Ader Valencia. , Tyler Asp Valencia . You both have been found guilty of violating the treaty between the demons and shinigami . You both acted as active accomplices to your mothers crime as she captured and held a reaper by force under the guise of completing a contract. The treaty states that no demon nor reaper may attack or detain the other unprovoked. That the kinsman of the one responsible for breaking such a rule is to dole out a punishment suitable to the extent of the crime. Let it be know that not only did the accused kidnapped, torture, and assault one reaper but they actively fought against, with the aid and direction of their clan head, two additional reapers and two fellow demons . For this the council finds death a fitting punishment, have the accused kinsman any objection on their behalf?" General kerian asked, casting his gaze over to the three serpent sisters.

None of them made a move or spoke a word as was expected. The General then looked through the crowd searching for Syrenne,'she was not among them, again not a surprise. The selfish woman wouldn't take her punishment so willingly.

" very well, As it has been said so let it be done." The mans voice boomed in the space making the hairs raise on the back of Ciels neck as he watched.

The twins turned to each other embracing a final time. Thomas decided to go first, it was not an act of bravery if anything it was cowardice so that he would not have to see his brother die.

The young demon stood just in front of the center of the arches, his hands to his sides. He did not tremble nor cry out for mercy. That would have been beneath him, and his mother would have been disgusted . Thomas was loyal to her to the end.

The General walked over to his sword sheath, the demon Pride. She stood in front of Anthony, allowing the eldest raven to wrap an arm about her shoulders after giving him a warning glare. Pride opened her mouth as her masters hand reached with in, clasping the bade her body housed. Kerian drew out the long thin black blade, it resembled a fencing sword but was black as night with tendrils about the hilt that swayed and writhed with a mind of their own. The thin vine adornments wrapped about the wielders wrist allowing the weapon to become one with whom ever brandished it.

The imposing man stood in front of the young demon,blade an extension of his will. The General reached out a clawed hand raising the boys chin to meet his eyes, Kerain was the type of demon who still had honor. He wanted to look in the eyes of the ones he killed, be it on the battle field or apart of his duty. He wanted every face etched into his memory, their eyes became part of him. In that moment of death he took a part of their soul with those moonlight eyes.

The General's large wings flared out there speckled coat of sepia tones and black, reminiscent of a great owl. The span of the wings would dwarf any flight blessed demons and even strike awe in the violet eyes of angels. With a mighty flap it was like the air became electric, a belled flowers that intermingled with the black ivy of the ominous arches began to open. These where not like common blooms, within the silken petals lay jaws and from these small murderous little mouths slid long thin black tongues .

Ciel's breath caught and his eyes widened, never had he seen anything so alien. It was true there where many monstrous creatures residing in hell. But the guise of beauty made it worse. Watching the long thin tongues sticky with what he assumed some sort of saliva as they wriggled and threaded through the ivy searching like children in the dark. It made the young demon want to look away but he couldn't, transfixed on the display his eyes refused the once humans discomfort . Flaring his cerulean eyes fushia and pupils elongating into slits, deep down something was triggered.

The demon General's wings folded against his spine and he held the blade back, his free hand rested on the snake demon's shoulder. " You have been found unfit for hell, your soul to wretched for evens heavens light. You have descended beyond the mercy of your ilk and now your blood has become the key to your damnation. Your once immortal body will be nothing more than the soil of the field. Let us open the gates."

The blade thrust forward piercing the serpents chest his blood dripping from the blade that protruded from his back. It dripped as well from his lips falling to the ground. There the garnet droplets ran down toward the arches but where quickly lapped at by the living buds . It seemed the veracious flowers now had a taste for the demon and lashed out like whips wrapping about the snakes arms and legs pulling his body off the Demon blade. As the body fell there came a black mist forming with in the arches sparking with violet lighting beckoning the corpse wait was reeling in.

The crowd of demons watching began to rile and rally. Ciel to felt the vibration of fear that crept up his limbs. To the left Eris had her face pressed into her sisters side even Airella seemed to dislike this feeling . Sebastian seemed UN phased but, quickly sensing the discomfort coming off his young master in waves wrapped an arm about the slighter demon pulling him close. This alone was a very telling thing about the bluenette.

Despite the curiosity Ciel could no longer stand the feeling tightening like a vice in his spine begging him to look away.

As the once earl took shelter hiding his face against his faithful Butler's chest. He heard the screams, the demon serpent had not been killed right away by the blade. No he was being torn limb from limb and absorbed into the blackness.

The sound of fabric and flesh, a wet organic sound like twisting and tearing into meat with a dull knife. The popping of joints as the where rendered from there sockets .

Sebastian placed his hands over his trembling Lords ears. As a dominant demon he himself found no issue in the deaths of his own kind. It may have been sick to say but in a deeper level he even found the gruesome display enjoyable. He wasn't the only one, other demons in the crowd made sounds of approval or groped their fear stricken mates . The submissively natured demons always coward to the scent of demon blood, it was a defense mechanism for them to seek shelter . Even Sebastian's older sister had her eyes squeezed shut though with her age she held up better than the younger demons.

When silence fell again it was over, Airella stood up and looked to her brother."I see no need to watch that a second time not for the young ones, You may stay if you like but I'm taking them."

There was a short time between the execution of the next snake demon. Tyler was already quaking, unlike his brother he could hold quiet dignity for his crimes.The serpent was crying and begging the General and his elder sisters. But his cry would fall on deaf ears, only Pride would answer, " did that reaper beg? "

That left the young man cold, the red reaper even had never begged....


	20. Growing pains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Idk if this is a good chapter or not...I tried, sorry if you feel Ciel is ooc in this but do understand that hormonal changes can fudge up your behavior. but at any rate i hope you enjoy it !

After the execution Ciel had been agitated and spent the rest of the day in his demon form. The change hadn't been one he could control more of his own instincts triggering a safety response. Sebastian figured something like this would happen but the little demon needed to learn that even though he held the title of Master the world wasn't his and it was best to head his butlers subtle warnings. Though Sebastian did harbor some sympathy watching the panther slink in the space under the four post bed of the little demos shared bedroom. Felines tended to feel safer in in closed spaces after all.

The days following got a bit better, the fear response tapering off for the young demons in the house. Ciel was sporting his ears and tail still. Sebastian wasn't complaining of course, specially when he got to watch the neko in the garden laying lazily in the grass tail flicking side to side as Ciel spoke with Eris.

It was a day like that when it happened. Ariella was out with Pride, Sebastian had an inkling that the demon sword was considering courting his sister. He noticed this the night of the execution the suit clad she demon had come to the manor and seemed rather intent on soothing the eldest Michaelis sister. Not that he minded, he felt it was a good distraction and would keep his big sister from meddling in his love life...or lack of it.

Her absence left Sebastian alone with the younger demons, in it self not much of a chore his young master had been much more independent as of late boarding stand offish. The butler chalked that up to the once humans changing hormones being of that age. That morning had been odd Ciel was already dressed when he had gone to wake him. He also declined his breakfast, of course as a demon he hadn't need to eat they only kept up that tradition in the beginning because Sebastian felt it was rather safe than sorry with the little half-ling. Now however since Ciel had achieved his demon form it could be said he was even less human. So the Butler didn't make a fuss over the skipped meal.

It was just past noon ad Sebastian had been in the library when Eris came tugging on the coat tails. He smiled bending with hand resting on her head. " What is it Eris ? "

Her thickly cropped fringe parting to sow a large cinnamon collided eye as the girl looked up at her big brother. She was fidgeting a bit not exactly sure how to word what she needed to say. Her big sister Ariella often scolded her for being a but to blunt . " Brother Ciel is ...behaving strangely." she finally said.

Sebastian straightened up looking at her, he hadn't felt anything in the seal he shared with his young Master so surely Ciel wasn't ill. " might you define Strange?" Ciel did have his quirks it could be the youth was just in a sour mood.

Eris thought about this for a moment and considered the careful rephrasing a waste of time." He can not sit still so I said we could play a game. He went to get the chess board from your room and took to long so I went to see if he was lost . But, he wasn't he was just smelling your shirts . You do smell nice big brother but, this is better in person rather than your apparel. "

Sebastian suppressed the urge to laugh, lending only his trademark smirk." Nothing to worry about, why don't you go play in the garden and I will go and tend to my young masters curious behavior."

* * *

 

**Ciel pov**

I had gone to get the chessboard of course had left it in Sebastian's room but saw no need to ask him to get it. To be honest I don't want to be around him at the present. I woke up feeling off, well perhaps that isn't the correct term. I had a rather embarrassing a and vivid dream about my butler that let its remnants on my bed sheets. As if that wasn't shameful enough the mere though of Sebastian dressing me ran chills up my spine and left me almost looking forward to it. I could suppress some girlish urge to prim myself before he entered to prepare me more my day. I couldn't have that so I simply dressed myself and declined his services this morning .

What is wrong with me !

I almost want to pull out my hair as I stormed into the pristine kept bedroom. " Now where is that bloody chess set." I say to the empty area .

After looking around I finally see the corner of the square case I have been searching for on a shelf by the wardrobe. It would have been easy enough to just grab the blasted thing and be in my way but. Somehow I didn't end up doing that.

I noticed the cracked door to the stand alone closet , curiosity getting the better of me. I'm sure that damn Sebastian would have so e remark about cats such about this. It irritates me seeing his smirk float across my minds eye. Still that same smirk makes my palms damp and a breath come out in a heated puff. I grip the door handle trying to banish these horrible reactions, opening it to look at the row of pressed white shirts and black trousers. As I thought nothing interesting, but before I can close the door a shimmer or something deep violet catches my eye. Moving aside the uniform shirts I find a fine silk shirt in a deep plum color.

" I've never seen him in this"

My finger tips trail over the sleeve down to the cuff admiring the alive glint in the gunmetal color stitching. Its soft and decedent, I start to image the rich color against Sebastian's skin. I can feel my blood rushing in my veins I can't even control my hands bringing the garment up to my face. My cheeks feel hot breathing in the musky rich scent. Its Sebastian I know but its different, there's no underlining of tea. Not like what what in used to his scent with notes of ink on his gloves or like scents of the cooking or cleaning. Even the sweeter smell of my own presence around him is missing. No this pure and heady this is the man alone and it makes my head swim and knees weak. I hate it and love it all at the same time, wanting to damn myself for doing such a thing yet wanting to wrap my self I his scent and live in its safety forever.

" found something you like young master ?" a voice crooned behind me... His voice...-Damn it all.

* * *

 

" found something you like young master?" Sebastian's velvet voice called from behind the younger demon.

Ciel couldn't help but let his knees tremble at the voice, but why? He wanted to be angry because he could feel the grin in the elder demons tone. Instead with every step closer the butler took the young demons senses just hit over drive. It became all the worse when Sebastian leaned over him holding the top of the wardrobe in his hand. The ravenetts body becoming a wall that caged the little neko.

Sebastian's smirk curled the corner of his lips looking down at the bluenette. Ciel looked shaken and surprised to have been caught doing something so scandalous. Well as scandalous as as it was for the little once earl anyway.

"Whats the matter? Cat got your tongue?" The butler's cinnamon eyes narrowing seductively down on the young once human like a prey item. That's when the sweet scent the smaller male gave off began to registers .

Ciel looked up, wanted with everything in him to curse that demon. To push him away and tell him off but the burning sensation rising up his spine and flooding his veins proved to much. Ciel, instead of shoving the other away reached out clinging to his demon butlers lapels.

"Master? Sebastian wrapped an arm around the shaken little demon. It all became perfectly clear now, the boys appearance, his behavior, and that alluring smell. " Damn..." Sebastian hissed gathering the boy in his arms. He knew exactly what was happening and it took every ounce of self restraint not to divest the bluenette right there.

Ciels head began to swim clinging to the elder demon he couldn't get enough pressing his face against Sebastian's neck mewling pathetically. His stomach churned and his skin crawled, it seemed the only thing that was making any of this even tolerable was to press his lithe form ever closer to beloved butler. " ah..S-Sebastian I ...I need..."

Sebastian cut the boy off ." Oh i know what you need however, lucky for you I'm enough of a gentlemen not to indulge you as your not in your right mind. " Oh how how he'd love to obliged though, to pin the little submissive demon to the floor and make him sweat and cry and beg his name. But the demon raven had made that mistake once when the fledgling demon was intoxicated, and while this wasn't the effects of demon wine it was a form of hysteria all the same.

Instead Sebastian carried the heat frenzied little demon to the bath. "Young master, I'm afraid i can not stay with you but do try and cool down in the water it will help some until Ariella returns." He hated having to leave the red faced demon ling along and in such a fragile state but he knew it was best.

Ciel however wasn't making it easy. The neko was clinging and panting begging for relief, had the bluenette been able to control himself he would have wanted to die on the spot for this behavior.

It was only after Sebastian had peeled the smaller demons claws off of his person and set him a firm arms length away giving the boy a rather hard glare did Ciel back down. Cowering away from the dominant demon and slinking off to the bath.

 

Sebastian retreated to the hall where he removed his gloves and tail coat, running his fingers through his hair. "Lucifer... why today "

Sitting outside the door listening to the whimpering and panting from the other side it was impossible. Sebastian's eyes flared a demonic hue his canines scraped over his toung rewarding the raven with the coppery flavor. Let it not be said he has no self control, any lesser demon would have charged past those door and claimed the little demon. He wanted to but under a less delicate circumstance, he wanted his former contract to be rewritten with a new mark. On that would be as much Ciel's choice as the first.

Sebastian materialized one of his ravens commanding the winged creature to fin his elder sister, lest he go mad in the mean time.

* * *

 

inside the bath Ciel wasn't fairing much better, if this was what it meant to grow into a proper demon he would just as soon die than suffer such a disgraceful position as he currently found himself.

The little once Earl as bent over other balls of his feet and his chest pressed to the cool marble floor of the Romanesque bath. His lower end located under he cascading water desperate to sooth the throbbing ache in his neither regions.

The neko's tail was soaked and curled in a question mark between his shoulder blades, ears folded over as pitiful whimpers left drooling lips. Ciel felt like wool was gathering in his head all reason flying out the window he just wanted Sebastian. Something in the young demon told him the other was the only key to his relief. Moreover the situation was becoming painful and the raven was his only source of comfort for so long. Even if at times he had questioned the motives and sincerity behind that comfort. Since becoming a demon Ciel realized his Butler truly cared for him. Despite their first encounter after the welcome party being .....well, less than ideal; Ciel wanted him now.

The blunette cursed himself but it was true, he wanted Sebastian. Maybe it was the hormones talking bringing out the truth that the stubborn youth seemed to always deny or maybe it was just in his fatigue and keeping up a mask of indifference was to difficult.

Which ever the case Ciel would  have to make that decision sooner or later to let go of his pride.

* * *

 

Ariella came storming into the manor and spotted Sebastian seated in the hall clawing at the hall carpet .

"where is he ?" she questioned quickly .Sebastian pointing to the closed bathroom door.

"Right, you out to the garden. Oh and little brother, I'm proud of you honey.it took a lot of restraint to call me and stay away from your little kitten, mother would be proud."She said with a smile dismissing the clearly agitated man. Hoping putting  some distance between Sebastian and his young lord would help clear his mind.

Ariella came into the bath taking a plush towel from a near linen shelf waltzing over to gather up the half ling. Ciel whined a bit by accepted the help leaning his head on her shoulder.

" There there, those are just growing pains Ciel. It just means your a mature demon now, you remember the anatomy lessons I gave you on our kind dear?" she said, her voice calming as they left the room making the slow trek down to a nearby guest room.

Ciel growled of course he remembered now that he thought about it. This knowledge only set to annoy him however. " I know what it means, it means I'm nothing more than a submissive underling. Its disgusting and embarrassing enough that I'd prefer not to discuss it."

Ariella laughed helping the teen into bed, watching Ciel ball the sheets up around himself; she'd need to bring him one of Sebastian's pillows perhaps. " oh I wouldn't call myself an underling would you?"

The young Phantomhive eyed the woman as she pulled a chair to the bed side. "Well, no I suppose not."

The she demon threaded her singers through the young mans damp hair." your looking at this all wrong, you haven't lost a thing sweetheart. Do you have any idea the state my poor brother was in just because of you." she smirked the resemblance in that sly little grin even more evident.

Ciel returned a ghost of a smile, for some reason he was a bit proud to know he had ruffled the ravens feathers. "Was he quite annoyed?"

" Oh goodness me ! " she exclaimed throwing up her hands. " you should see what you did little one, you have that devil wrapped around your little finger." She ginned seeing the light in the young males blue eyes.

" My brother loves you Ciel" her tone softened

Ciel rolled over looking up at the ceiling, he knew it really. Ever since that night somewhere between life and death or even dream, whatever it was. Seeing Sebastian weep for him, the way he himself had  missed the butler when he was gone.   
For a while Ciel had thought it was only lust but, surely if anyone knew the real Sebastian it was his sister. "Can I tell you something, if you swear to not breath a word of it . "

The she devil arched an elegant brow at the request. ''Of course you have my word.''

Ciel let out a breath looking the woman in the eyes baring his soul." I ... I love him to."


	21. Make me better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok this is like mildly lemony? idk I could have pulled the trigger on this one more but yeah... idk i hope its good.

The night had been a long one, Airella had gone in numerous times pressing a cool rag to Ciel's head in hopes to stave off the fever from his bodies desperate cries. This much she had expected from the young demon, the first heat is always hard because they are not use to the amount of hormones and pheromones being released. Specially the male submissive whom had it so much harder because their internal organs shifting to accommodate for the potential mating and subsequent 'catching' as it was called.

The she devil assumed though Ciel was in much more pain since he wasn't always a demon. His threshold was far lower than one born in hell. Young-lings in the underworld were used to fighting with siblings to the point of bloodshed, used to being around other demons and learning to control themselves accordingly. Demons had decades to mature to this stage where as Ciel was thrust into it due to the maturity of his human body having to catch up with his now demonic genetics. The strain could prove to be to much she feared.

Airella was coming to that conclusion by the morning of the next day that she was going to have to take action, less the young demon perish or go mad. However, she wasn't prepared to simply had Ciel over to Sebastian - at least not yet. Sebastian himself was still far to keyed up in her opinion and being the elder sibling she still had some say over him. Her little brother had paced the garden all night and much of the morning, the demon almost vibrating with nervous energy. As if the physical scent of a submissive in such a state wasn't enough there was the added connection of the contract seal that had been plaguing the Butler. The mark on his hand burned like a hot iron begging him to come and release his young master from such suffering.

The demoness was reaching her knowledgeable limit, she knew Ciel's condition had the potential to deteriorate if something wasn't done soon. Even among demons it wasn't unheard of for the weak and unmated to die from such a thing. In fact it was accepted, just another form of natural selection, in the underworld where beings were so long lived the snuffing out of one only made it easier for others.

Nonetheless, she still had a few tricks up her sleeve before throwing in the towel and setting the eager dominant male loose.

"Oh brother dear." Airella's voice chimed through the haze of Sebastian's mind as he glared down at the aching contract seal.

Sebastian had half a mind to just ignore her when he heard his sisters voice. ' You could overpower her and go claim him you know' but that was the part of his brain that resided below his belt that got him in trouble the last time. So he wouldn't be doing that, at least not with out consent, which was something he truly doubted his little mater was able to lucidly give at present.

"Yes, may I ask to what pleasure you have finally decided to come and inform me of my young Masters status." His words held minimal bite as the frustration seemed to have shaved the edge off the butlers usual wit.

The older sister smiled her cinnamon eyes closing in the action. "Well since your in such a cheery mood I'll tell you." Arella however found it hard to maintain her sarcasm and her tone dropped into a more serious timbre. "He isn't doing well I'm afraid, Ciel isn't used to this sort of thing or rather his body isn't accustom to so much pain. Most young demons handle the urges associated with there heats far better."

Sebastian grimaces, he could tell by the link they shared Ciel was reaching his limits with the discomfort. " I would not underestimate the young Masters threshold for suffering. However, in this instance i agree with you. I can tell through our bond that he can not take much more."

Airella nodded taking a seat next to her brother on the stone bench he had been occupying most of the morning. She placed a hand over his allowing her finger trace the seal on the back of Sebastian's hand, she could feel the raised throbbing mark as if it was screaming. "I'm not saying I'm letting you in there just yet not until i can calm him and you can get your better judgment about you. But, I do think he needs some semblance of your presence to feel soothed."

Sebastian's brow crept up,"What is it that you're suggesting?"

"Well first give me your shirt." Airella said, this of course earning the demoness an odd look from her little brother.

" oh for Lucifer sake, you have been wearing it fuming around here all night so it no doubt wreaks of you. It should give Ciel a bit of comfort."

"very well I will go and change, you could have simply stated that at the start." he huffed starting to pass her only to find his way blocked.

" off with it now Butler boy, I bathed you when you were knee high to nothing so there is no need to be shy. Plus, I haven't the time to waste." She could be rather bossy when the need arose.

Sebastian narrowed his eyes on the smaller woman who retorted with her own ' try me and see' glare. He wasn't winning this one so he resigned himself to making quick work of the buttons and his tie before thrusting the garment into his elder siblings hand.

Airella grinned reaching out thumping his nipple harshly and giggling. " now go dress no one wants to see that, well Ciel might." she said with a wink before scampering off. leaving Sebastian looking perturbed with his hands guarding his chest from her childish antics.

"and she wonders why I do not visit." he mumbled stalking off into the manor.

* * *

 

Ciel couldn't breath it was to hot everything was to hot, he shredded and tossed his clothes to the far corners of the room in frustration, abandoning the bed all together. The sheets made his skin itch, and yet laying on the cold wood floor wasn't in the least bit comforting. He felt ashamed in himself to be in such a shame less position, he was the last Phantomhive not some mindless beast in a fog of rutt.

However as a demon his body could careless who he once was. The past was irrelevant all that mattered was the present, and at the moment the present was embarrassing.

Ciel had fought against the shameful urges to manipulate himself in such a vulgar way. Going as far as to dig his claws into the floor to anchor his hands away from his person. The bluenette ground his teeth in frustration feeling his resolve begging to falter. He flipped to his back starring up at the ceiling that seemed lost in the dull darkness created by the closed curtains. He was happy for the hazy darkness, lights where to bright even in the muted mock sun of the underworld. Colors seemed to sharp everything was all to over bearing visually to the demons brain that was in overdrive. Even there in the blackness it was as though he could see eyes staring down at him, not just any eyes mind you. No, these where warm cinnamon orbs that flashed fuchsia with pupils slitted in desire as they racked over his body. Sebastian's eyes, his butler, his knight, his pawn...his....HIS.

"Ahh..Se- Sebastian !" The youth cried out as his fevered daydream melted away before his eyes.

There was a soft knock at the door enough to distracted the little once earl. Ciel crawled over to the bed pulling a sheet to cover himself. " What! Who's there!" He snapped at the closed door perhaps harsher than he meant to but his self control was to busy in other areas.

The door eased open as Airella walked in spotting the boy on the floor, she frowned slightly and placed her folded cargo onto a chair before moving to aid the young-ling.

"Its alright its only me dear," her voice was reassuring like a mother as she gently helped the shaking neko demon to his feet and back to bed. "I have something that may help."

Ciel lay back on the pillows feeling exhausted just from the simple actions. "Oh? Going to put me out of my misery as I should surely hope." He said dryly earning a little amused giggle from the woman.

"No dear nothing so drastic." She said picking up the shirt and draping it over the teen. The comfort was almost instantaneous.

Ciel stopped his fidgeting and curled around the garment, his ears drooping a bit as he sniffed the white cotton collar. "Sebastian..." He whispered closing his eyes unable to suppress the soft purring as he relaxed.

Airella smiled pulling up a few blankets over the boy and running her hand over his hair. "There now, I know its not the real thing but that should make things easier hmm?"

Ciel looked up at her his eyes slightly dilated. "I..I want Sebastian." He tried to sound demanding but it came out more pleading.

The she demon sighed a bit and sat on the edge of the bed. "Do you know what your asking dear?"

"He...Its his fault that..Idiot so, he has to make me better." Ciel said blushing half covering his face in his butlers discarded shirt.

Airella couldn't help but smile. "Yes I suppose this is his fault isn't it. However, you know that taking responsibility will change things between you forever. I can't have my little brother having his heart broken you know"

Ciel was silent, his brain was still in a slight fog but he was present enough to understand what she was saying. Yes things would change, but in his heart perhaps influenced by his hormones or not. He knew, he wanted them to change . Ciel had wanted change since he woke up from his dreams of death, the vision of his butler weeping and clutching his body. He had been such a lonely young man all his human life, yet was he truly alone? These last few years Sebastian was everything, Caregiver,protector, teacher...friend. Yes as much as the once earl didn't like to admit it his butler had become his friend. Also something more since become a demon, and Ciel was ready for that something more.

Tears gathered in the little nekos monochromatic eyes, he fought them back unwilling to admit the weakness inside. Ciel had held on for so long, pushed so hard to show everyone he was a force not be taken lightly. He proved he wasn't that helpless child that had been caged and abused, but along the way he also forgot something. He wasn't alone anymore.

It took losing his human life and leaving everything behind, the rage,regret,his vengeance had been slated so what was there left to hold the this stubborn angry facade for?

"I..I want Sebastian ." The words where quite and horse from the young demon but Airella felt the weight in them.

"I understand, I will go and let him know." She nodded leaning over to press a gentle kiss to the boys temple. An Action she was sure the little once human would have hated, but now he simply closed his eyes and allowed it. Something in that simple action proved to the demoness that things where as they should, egos finally put aside perhaps both the butler and his little Lord would find there eternity together a happy one.

* * *

 

Sebastian stood in his room glaring at the mirror atop the dressing table, the ache in his contract seal had lessened down to a dull throb but he could hear Ciel calling for him. It was torturous to ignore the pitiful sounds but he knew his sister was right.

Still... The demon couldn't help but dig his claws into the wood top of the furniture thinking of the little bluenett writhing among a tousle of sheets. The lithe body heated and slick with sweat all to ready to welcome him. None the less, that welcome may only be the product of mindless need. That in it self made the situation little more than a repeat of the drunken rumble they shared their first night in hell. Something the butler had no desire to do again, he wanted Ciel he knew that. Sebastian had wanted the boy since he first felt the bitter sting of losing his soul to that cursed spider. It became clear it was about more than a meal. Since his little lords demonic rebirth Sebastian had come to terms with the desire that was far more hunger or amusement.

"I love him..."the ravenette whispered to no one in particular, thinking he was alone. So consumed in thought Sebastian hadn't noticed his sibling quietly enter.

"Well that's good to know, it comforts me to think your turned out better than that Pervert brother of ours." She quipped leaning against the wall with her arms crossed bellow her bust. Smiling all the while looking far to amused for Sebastian's liking.

The butlers eyes shifted to her reflection in the mirror before turning around. He ran his fingers through his hair before settling a gaze on the woman. "You know it is customary practice to knock before entering another's bed chambers. Or did you loose all your decorum from time past in America Dear sister. "

"Oh don't change the subject, that never worked with me and you know it." Airella pushed off the wall crossing the room to cup her brother's face in her hands, a little smile curling her lips. "Go to him."

"Sister you know I- " Sebastian was cut off by a slim finger pressing to his lips.

"I know what I said before, but he understands. He wants you there with him for a reason and I know this is deeper for you as well. All I can say to you is be mindful and understanding, this is his first season and I trust you will take that into consideration." She smiled dropping her hand the brushed off his shoulders and straightened his collar. Airella had always been so much like their mother.

Sebastian nodded thanking her silently before heading down the hall. His heart pounding in his chest. He would do things properly this time there was much he needed to say. He could no longer just be the dutiful butler, he wanted more and it was time he told Ciel the truth.

* * *

**Warning.... you know why..*fujoshi eyebrow waggle * _§£_**

Sebastian entered the darkened bedroom, snapping his fingers to light the candle scones offering a bit of illumination to the area. The bed in the center of the far wall was by now a tumble of sheets,blankets and pillows. A lump in the center of the linen chaos wiggled and whimpered every now and again.

The elder demon found his gaze softening, toeing off his shoes at the door way before continuing barefoot over the hard wood floor to the intricately patterned area rug beneath the four post bed. "Young Master.." His voice smooth and low made the little mass of bedding stop moving entirely.

A second or two past before a long bluish gray tail popped up from the sheets. Sebastian had to place a hand to his lips to suppress a coo over how truly adorable that was.

Soon the tail was fallowed by the crown of a head of similar coloring and two ears that were bent back, tips pointing down. The sight while adorable in a way, was also bringing out Sebastian's need to comfort the frightened smaller demon. Something he'd honestly never felt toward another, despite his time in hell and opportunities around other submissive demons.

True he had felt lust a time or to, never before though did the idea to protect and coddle enter his mind. His young Master certainly did a number on him.

"do you intent to stand there being perfectly useless or are you going to do your job." Ceil's usual passive aggressive banter lacked bite. It was clear to the demon Butler that is former charge was trying his hardest to maintain control in this situation.

That was fine Sebastian always did like these sorts of power plays. Not to mention it was time Sebastian assert himself anyway, which would go smother if he allowed the bluenette to believe that it was his choice rather than a 'hostile takeover ' as it were.

"I am simply awaiting your orders My Lord."

Ciel narrowed his eyes on his butlers form. Sebastian was in a black button down shirt that was half undone showing the demons perfect alabaster skin. Ciel squirmed letting out a mewl instinctual, this sound escaping beyond his control left the young demon clapping a hand over his mouth in horror.

"how sweet did the little kitten missed me?" Sebastian crooned approaching the bed rubbing one of Ciel ears.

The neko regained himself batting the hand away," You sadist your...your enjoying my suffering, I should have known."

"No my Lord, while your assessment of my being a sadist could be a bit true. I can say with certainty I do not enjoy seeing you in such a state of discomfort. Unless of course ..." He paused taking the small demons chin in hand . "I am the one that has made such a mess of you "

Ciel faltered, he wanted to push the other away for saying such a thing but. His brain rebelled against him, some inner voice clawing to the surface whispering between his ears. ' submit ..he is ours and we are his..submit !' Ciel leaned into the touch looking up at his former Butler with lidded eyes, his clammy palms reaching out to hold the mans forearm if only to touch him.

Sebastian was surprised by the action, not expecting the teen to cling to him so quickly. For an instance he truly wondered if this was right, but the raven wasn't given time to decide. Ciel was choosing for him.

The neko angled his head to claim the thumb that held his chin. A small slightly rough pink tongue drew the digit into the bluenettes mouth, leaping and sucking in torturous fashion. Ciel opened his mouth ever so slightly to rake his little fangs cross the elder demons knuckle.

Sebastian watched his brow twitching at the display trying to remind himself that this is only the hormones breaking this Master inhibitions, although...there is a glint in the nekos eyes that seems to tell a different story. " Perhaps I am not the only sadist."

Ciel lets his head fall back and the digit slip form his mouth to rest on bottom lip. "Felines are sneaky creatures is that not what attracts you to them."

"Perhaps it is, perhaps that's what attracts me to you as well...Ciel." The butler said bringing his face close to the flirtatious little demon.

Ciel shuddered at the sound of his given name falling from the others mouth, something in him buckling and bowing. " d-do not lie to me Sebastian.."

The raven crawled up onto the bed pulling the sheets away from the nekos body as maintained his hold. His Cinnamon eyes flicking to the side for an instant to take in the slender form of the youth before him, inch by blessed inch of cream skin completely bare. The only modestly offered by the bushy grey blue tail now between Ciels legs and coiled to hide his groin.

Sebastian returned his attentions into those eyes that where once matching orbs of the deepest sapphire blue. Those eyes that first sent shock waves through his demonic heart when he marked his human prey. The Demon knew then with totally certainly he could spend an eternity looking into these eyes. "I will never lie to you My Love.."

Ciels hear pounded so fast he feared it would explode in his chest. Those words..'my love...my love...my love.' it was almost to much. The young-ling reached out tears beginning to gather in his eyes. Ciels reserves for maintaining his stone facade broke with those words. For as stubborn and hard headed as the young phantomhive could be at the end of the day he was boy longing to be loved.

Small hals clutched hand fulls of the satiny black fabric of the elder demons attire. " If you...you s-say that..you can't take it back! Y-you can't !"

Sebastian held the trembling teen to his chest, shifting Ciel from his knees gathering the boy up into his lap." I will never take it back you have my word."

"What good is the word of a demon." the little since earl sobbed.

The raven couldn't help but smile,"We are both demons now, however if you wish to have security in my promise make a new contract with me."

Ciel sniffled looking up with an air of confusion painted on his features." I have a contract with you, what use is a new one I haven't a soul for you to collect."

Sebastian hummed leaning the boy back onto the bed towering over the slim young demon. " This is not that type of contract. This one goes so much deeper you see." As the devil spoke his cool hands ran over Ciel heated flesh. In a way the touch was a relief in others a torture.

This black nails finders paused just over the neko heart." Ciel Phantomhive, I can no longer be simply your Butler. I shall ask this of you only once, enter a new contract with me. One that shall bind my heart to yours and yours to mine for all eternity. Answer me as your faithful servant, give me one final order to make us one."

Ciel panted arching underneath Sebastian's fingertips, his mind focused on the elders lips as each word formed and fell. ' no longer master and servant, become something more..forever...this is your choice.' The youths brain supplied.

Ciel breathed in the warm air of the close space they now shared, he could almost ta state Sebastian in the atmosphere.' my choice... my order...forever.'

"Se-Sebastian this is an order. I accept your terms I want to be yours and form you to be mine for all eternity. Do it !"Ciel cried out turning his head out of instinct bearing his neck.

Sebastian's eyes glowed at the order, feeling every hair on his body raise as a chill ran down his spine. "Yes, My Love."

The room seemed to darken in a mask of falling raven feathers, Sebastian leaned in whispering into his little lords ear. " Ciel, Look at me I want you to see me as I am." His voice seemed deeper and smoother.

Ciel turned back to look at the man about him Sebastian has removed his shirt his perfect milk white skin began to turn a velvety black. It spread like ink on fine parchment, beginning at the demons finger tips which elongated into long pointed claws that show in the low light a glossy black.

Ciel felt his breath quicken watching the darkness crept on his former butlers flesh, it seemed to move as though it where alive. The edges ever changing akin to smoke rising from embers, terrifying and beautiful. The young demon could not look away, he was entranced by the glowing ruby eyes above him. He trembled as two horns parted the mans hair arching and coiling as they took shape from nothing. This was why Sebastian had bay him not to look each time the demon used this form.

Even when the little human had first called for the creature of hell he could not see the beast residing in the dark. Only those eyes and the touch of those deadly claws coiled around his chin through the bars of the cage. Even so those same talons that could have torn him to ribbons held him with great care just as they where now.

Beyond a doubt, Sebastian was a monster - a nightmare from the abyss. However, he was beautiful, much the same as one might view a poisonous blossom. Breathtaking from every angle and yet deadly to the touch.

Ciel reached out for his demon his virulent angel of darkness, shrouded in those outstretched raven wings. The young-ling grasped with out fear and laced his smaller hands in those lager ones of sable.

Sebastian drew the young demon up against his chest, taking his hands from Ciels grasp he ran a clawed finger gracefully over the smaller males neck. His eyes flashing at the tiny beads of blood left in the wake. The fragrant scent of the others blood was sweet and crisp, he could not help but lap his tongue over the droplets. The action sending a shudder through his little once Lord. Sebastian smiled against the warm expanse of bare skin, he enjoyed eliciting such responses from the stubborn youth .

The elder demon moved his pursuit lower nipping lightly at the boys collar bone before finding the spot he desired, right about the blunettes heart. Contrary to popular belief, demons do in fact have hearts they beat and bleed like any other creature. Sebastian's reasoning for this spot above any others was simple - Ciel had been human and for him the location would have more meaning. This would be where he placed his mark, the signet of there new contract and symbol of there bond.

"This may hurt but do bear with it a moment." He whispered against Ciels skin, the only response received was feeling small hands and slender arms wrap about his shoulders and thread through his raven hair.

Ciel threw his head back moaning as he felt fangs sink slowly into his chest, the sensation was strange like jolt of electricity down his spine. While the bite came with pain it was also flooded with pleasure, the contact took away the painful ache that resonated from his core. The slim demon wrapped his legs around his former butler and griped at the jet back locks of hair. Ciel felt like his consciousness was drifting from his body,his eyes rolled back and he shifted his hips up against the flesh hardening flesh beneath him. That voice in his head was contently cooing ' this is our mate, he will protect us and keep us always. Bend to him,beg him,please him.'  Ciel  couldn't help but whimper and grind down on the elder demons lap.   
  
Sebastian drew away licking the blood from his lips, he gave a satisfied growl looking down at mark left as it glowed violet  in the darkness, the blood from the wound filling in a design that became one with the skin beneath it.  Ciel was his now forever and always, if another demon so much as lay a hand on his mate he would render the offending limb from their body.  Perhaps that thought was dark but in terms of demonic romance it was actually quite heartfelt.   
  
"Always so impatient love," The raven said feeling the small neko rutting against him desperately seeking friction.   
  
Ciel managed to scowl at Sebastian though it did lack any real threat what with the bluenettes face painted in pink, panting for breath. If anything the tsundere little display was just cute.   
  
Sebastian laughed gently laying his new mate down on the bed lifting the teens legs to rest on his shoulders. " dear when you make that face its truly hard to be forceful with you. It reminds me how young you are, do not worry though i have full intention of taking.. very. good. care. of you ."  
  
Ciel shuddered at the promise held in the others voice, he groaned biting his bottom lip gritting out his words. "Idiot.. get on with it! I ..I cant take this anymore ...."  
  
Sebastian found it difficult not to just take the tantalizing youth right then and there. However, where was the fun in giving into a spoiled child? " Ciel, I know i taught you better manners than that. You know what you need to say." The demon drawled running a finger between the cleft of the young demons rear teasing the little bud there.   
  
Ciel arched at the minor intrusion that slipped inside, he didn't want to beg but this wasn't enough. "nghh!! Gah!! Se-Sebastian...Pl..Please! "  
  
The words where the sweetest delicacy to the elder demon. He may have missed out on consuming the earl Phantomhives soul but the demon won his heart. Indeed this was a far more delicious reward for his service. " As you wish ..my love."   
  
Ciel's eyes widened feeling a second digit join the first and almost immediately strike something with in him that turned his world white and blocked out all sound as he screamed. "There!!! Please!! Please!!"   
  
Sebastian could no longer hold himself back, that look of debauchery on the nekos face was to much. Those mismatched eyes brimming tears and the glistening drool at the corners of Ciels mouth. It would have been torture for both of them to wait another millisecond. The raven withdrew his finger and slid in something far larger. Leaning over capturing his former masters lips to seal the discomfort with a kiss. Thankfully in the state Ciel was in his body was far more accommodating than it would have been out side of his demonic heat, so the pain was minimal.  
  
When the kiss was broken Sebastian looked down into half lidded sea blue eyes, their foreheads pressed together. "I love you "he said caressing ciels face.  "I never thought in all my years that I would find a being that would become so precious to me. "  
  
Ciel slid his hands up Sebastian's for arms panting with each deep precise movement of the others hips. "Forever is a long time Sebastian..are you sure you can love me that long."   
  
Sebastian smiled, it was a small sincere one. He placed a chaste kiss the the young demons lips."Its not long enough for the way I love you Ciel."   
  


* * *

  
  
Limbs tangled and in sweet motion for hours, sweat soaked skin was caressed and praised in every position imaginable. Pallid skin left marked with bites and fingerprint  shaped bruises. It was if the world outside those four walls was nothing but a void because all that mattered was found with in grasp.   
  
Sebastian lay in the ruined ripped seats in his human form stroking ciels hair as the blunette lay sleeping on his chest.  He smiled down at the navy lashes fanned over rouged cheeks. " how did i get this lucky hmm?"  
  
Ciel smirked, clearly not as asleep as he appeared."Lady luck is a succubus who favors egoist devils?"   
  
"Ciel, You wound me. Do you truly find me egotistical." Sebastian stopped stroking the teens hair and faked hurt at the insult.   
  
Ciel looked up raising an eyebrow. "Of course you are but so am I, now shut up so I can sleep.    Oh, and Sebastian....I love you"   
  
The demons eyes softened returning to carding his fingers through the others hair.  
"Good night Ciel."  
  
  
  
  
  
There you have it!!!! Enjoy Coment...love !!!  ~ _ **§£**_  
  
  
  



	22. Developments

Sebastian exited the bed room stretching his tired limbs each giving a loud pop in protest.

"And so returns the conquering hero." A sarcastic voice commented from his left. Gunmetal grey orbs met narrowed Cinnamon.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Madam Pride?" Sebastian retorted with equally fake courtesy in his words.

The demon sword smiled, pushing off the wall she had been leaning on and ran a gloved hand through her short cobalt hair. "Just came to say hello to your lovely sister and share a bit of news, though I was surprised to hear you and the kitten have been locked up the last 5 days. Good on you, I suppose we will be hearing the pitter patter of little claws this time next spring?"

Sebastian scowled crossing his arms over his chest. "No you will not, unlike some I do have better aesthetics than to force something like that on my mate. Should that be in the stars I assure it it will be decided on after much deliberation. "

Pride held up her hands with a smirk signally a mock surrender. " Easy there big boy! I see your still a little tuned up from your little puddytats affections." Pride pursed her lips and chuckled. The demon sword always did like making little jokes at the younger demons expense. _{ yes I meant to say puddytat, if you know what that's from bonus points to you}~§£_

Sebastian rolled his eyes about to bite back with a snide remark when his sister stepped in. The elder she devil quickly defusing the situation.

"Alright Pride i think that's enough fun at my dear little brothers expense for one afternoon. You wouldn't want to upset me now would you?" The woman smiled sweetly sliding up to the Demon swords side.

Pride instantly pulled her shoulders back and stood a bit taller. "Of course not it would be a crime to have any distress cross a face so lovely after all."

Sebastian rolled his eyes mumbling under his breath something about how cheesy that was. He could not fathom what his sister could see in the tomboy demoness.

"How's my new little brother fairing this morning?" Airella said smiling kindly.

Sebastian pursed his lips looking away, Pride was giving him the grin that screamed she wanted to say something smartelic. "Ciel is fine, he was still asleep a few moments ago. I was just on my way to prepare him something before waking him properly."

Sebastian's sister let out a sigh of relief. "Well, now that at least that is settled finally. Pride dear I think you should go have that word with my brother. Oh and Sebastian not to worry I will tend to your little mate."

Before the raven could protest she was gone, Sebastian ran a hand through his hair and looked to the demon sword expectantly. "Shall you enlighten me Madam Pride or is this to be a game of twenty questions?"

Pride rolled her eyes and motioned for the younger demon to fallow her. "Unlike your little Lord I can't say I'm fond of games. I'd just rather have this conversation someplace away from others ears. That is unless you wish your new mate to over hear less than pleasant news."

The navyettes comment did raise interest, and no Sebastian had no desire to worry Ciel or worse yet peak the little once earls curiosity that he might do something foolish. "Very well lead on."

* * *

 

Once they had entered the parlor Pride turned on her heels looking seriously at the younger demon. "Unfortunately this isn't a social call. I'm Sure your smart enough to know why I'm here."

Sebastian had an inkling, there was only one reason Pride would come here to speak to him. It was an official matter, and the only matter he had currently been involved with was with a troublesome Serpent.

"Has Syrenne returned?" He said folding his arms. Not that he didn't already know the answer to that.

"No, that's the problem." Pride spoke taking a silver cigar case from her waistcoat. Her nimble fingers engaged the latch to take out one of the tobacco sentries resting it between her teeth before slicing off the tip with a razor sharp claw.

Sebastian, the gentleman he was leaned forward lighting the cigar. " If I may, how is that a problem? Perhaps she's gone off to die in a hole like the vermin she is."

"Ha!"Pride laughed staking in a deep breath of the rich smoke before exhaling it in soft white swirls through her nose. " You know we won't be so lucky, not to mention that scale bellied menace deserves a far worse end. The trouble with a snake is once they are slighted they come back to strike even harder."

Sebastian knew she was right, dealing with Faustus wasn't a cake walk but in comparison to Syrenne Valencia, Claude was little more than a snot nosed brat terrorizing children on a playground. The head of the Medusa sect was in a whole other league. " I trust you have notified the reapers ?"

"The reapers? No, I should say the shinigami aren't her target at all. They hindered her progress to be sure but I think Syrenne is smart enough to know even she couldn't win that one." Pride said twirling a ring of smoke on her finger. before it dispelled into vapor.

"So you think what exactly? That she would start some crusade against her own kind, even I know that's absurd." Sebastian scoffed.

Pride dropped her usual bravado taping the ash from her cigar into a near by plant. " No, she won't if I know Syrenne she has already found a nice pair of shoulders to place blame on. That's what she dose, she finds her prey and destroys it. It's a nice clean outlet for her rage, that's her esthetic you know. Unfortunately she has simplified her failure and the loss of her sons on you Sebastian."

Sebastian's eyes widened and the raven took a step back. "Me? I don't see how she reach that conclusion!"

" It's quite simple really'" Pride continued her eyes steady on the younger demon. " She see's you as a betrayer of demon kind. You aided the reapers, under any other circumstances one demon interfering with another's contract is seen as deplorable and punishable by death. You should know that better than anyone Seb, after all you did pin the spider to the tact board... as a mater of speaking."

"She forfeited any right to our laws by almost starting a war with the reapers." Sebastian seethed, now he'd wished he never agreed to help. On the one hand though he knew what he had done was right, because if anyone took Ciel and did the things Syrenne and her sons did to red reaper. He wouldn't care who helped him get his revenge.

Pride snubbed the spent butt out in the potting soil dusting a bit of ash off her fingers. " Yes I know that, we all do. The problem is that sociopath snake doesn't. Take my advice and stay out of the human realm, at least for now. Your little mate can't protect himself just yet and it could get the both of you killed. Stay here, make your life easier and his as well. I'm not saying forever just.... oh a century or so."

Sebastian sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. As much as he hated to admit it, Pride had a point. Ciel's life up until then had been nothing but a series of dramatic and painful events. His little mate deserved some peace even I if it was ironically with in hell. " Very well, I will stay but mark me Pride this dose not mean that I'm taking my brothers side in the affairs department. More over I won't even stay here if my father should return. There are a number of circles in Hades where I could reside if in so choose. "

Pride grinned raising a hand. "of course, although I do hope you stick around long enough to make it official with your little earl. I would like to see your sister dressed to the nines for your bonding ceremony. "

Sebastian couldn't help but think how insufferable that demon sword as. " I assure you that you will not be disappointed . Oh and Pride in exchange for my amicable behavior to your courting of my sister I would ask you mention none of this to Ciel."

The demones's brow crept up at the request. "My, a bold one already keeping secrets. Fine by me little Raven, my lips are sealed."

* * *

 

Ciel was relaxing in the bath, he had felt disgusting after spending a week in bed. Even if it was a rather enjoyable week for the most part.

The bluenette indulged himself letting a satisfied smirk play on his features. The demon sunk down into the steaming water up to his nose effectively hiding his grin under the waters surface. Even now when Ciel closed his eyes he could still feel his butlers large skilled hands. His butler...no his lover, his mate..his...everything.

Ciel sat up startling himself with the realization, Sebastian was always a focal point at least the elder demon had been for the better part of his human adolescence but now...now Ciel found his every fiber drawn to the raven. It was both annoying and exhilarating.

"I suppose...i have nothing better to do .." Ciel reasoned letting a blush come to the apples of his cheeks. He could blame that on the heat of the bath of course .

A soft knock brought him out of his thoughts , he didn't have to ask who it was. He could feel the magnetic tingle in his spine of being close to the one he loved. " Come in Sebastian." The once Earl said, trying his best to quell any excitement and sound as bored as possible.

Sebastian entered and began disrobing silently, Ciel trying to covertly sneak side glances at the statuesque physic of the elder demon . His efforts however proved a failure, Sebastian's lips quirked in a snide little smile as he quips . " I would have thought you would have had enough of me Ciel, oh but I should have known how my young master loves his sweets."

Ciel flustered at the comment and send a splashing wave at the raven as he slipped into the bath. "Don't think so highly of your self, and if i remember correctly it was you doing most of the worshiping ." Ciel retorted the end of his sentence colored in smug satisfaction.

The game was a foot.

Sebastian slinked over wrapping his arms around the slender youth, holding Ciel about the waist, the once humans back flush to his former butlers chest. Sebastian's free hand snaked up the boys torso holding his neck, firmly turning Ciel's head with a controlled strength to expose the still love bitten junction of the younger demons shoulder and throat. "That fact I shall not deny Ciel, However... I can scarcely remember a moment in which you spurned my affections. If I am to worship the body of any so reverently I should think it would be my mate."

Ciel shuddered involuntarily melting into the strong hold. " d-damn you" He muttered,eyes half lidded and fogged with submissive desire.

"Oh but my love, I already am." Sebastian's voice was smooth and dark . The demon then pressed a kiss to one of the more prominent bite marks.

Feeling he had accomplished dominating his little once Lord enough for the time being, Sebastian relaxed his hold letting the lithe young man slump against his chest. Ciel seemed content enough staying where he was even if his trace was flushed with mild embarrassment. Sebastian found that amusing that already their bond was so strong, making what he was about to do much easier.

"Ciel."

The bluenette looked up at the sound of his name regarding the soft expression on the elder demons face. "yes...what is it now."

"Ciel.." Sebastian began first turning the youth around in his lap to speak to him directly. "There is a mater of our bonding still left to discuss."

For an instant fear rose in the former earl, was Sebastian already regretting what they had done?  
  
The raven had to had a chuckle behind his hand momentarily before calming down his little demon. Ciel may not have realized it but in his nerves the young mans ears and tail tended to manifest. The sight was painfully adorable.    
  
"Calm yourself, This is nothing negative I assure you. In fact It's more a matter of ... ceremony."   
  
Ciel looked a bit confused,"What kind of ceremony, I'm not drinking blood or anything absurd like that."   
  
Sebastian shook his head really he shouldn't laugh no matter how much he wanted to because dealing with a pouty Ciel was the worst form of torture even in hell. "Nothing like that, Lets see how can I put this. The Ceremony is more as a public show to make things official as it where, I believe the nearest human equivalent is a wedding."  
  
Ciels eyes widened as he blushed to the tips of his ears. The neko sputtered a bit at the term, hadn't he just escaped marrying Elizabeth? That was different of course he didn't love her, he loved Sebastian and they where already under this new contract. "W-wedding.."  
  
Sebastian smiled in his usual way, lifting the shell shocked little demon from the bath and wrapping a towel around the youth. "Perhaps I should have said it this way .."   
With that the elder demon went don't on one knee, a hand placed over his heart, the other lifting the younger males chin.   
  
"Ciel Phantomhive, Will you do me the great honor of Marrying me?"


	23. Makeing it offical

_Sebastian smiled in his usual way, lifting the shell shocked little demon from the bath and wrapping a towel around the youth. "Perhaps I should have said it this way .."_

_With that the elder demon went don't on one knee, a hand placed over his heart, the other lifting the younger males chin._

_"Ciel Phantomhive, Will you do me the great honor of Marrying me?"_

**************************************

Ciel's eyes widened for a fraction of a second, he worked hard to contain his excitement though the appearance of certain extra appendages ie- the ears and tails which now stood straight up in surprise. The bluenette formed a disinterested pout, how ever contradictory to the auditory accessories on his skull which pricked up and twitched forward. " Well.. yes, I suppose ...only because its the proper thing to do. Seeing as you have already done....all of That..to me.." Ciel said with a blush painting his cheeks.

"Yes of course, we wouldn't want you having a poor reputation in hell of all places." Sebastian said, his teasing tone lacing each word.

"ugh! manky demon twit! get out !" Ciel huffed tossing his towel in Sebastian's face trying to shove the larger male out of the bath. "Get out I have to get dressed and your just in the way!"

The elder demon smirked devilishly, "Oh? has the young master finally learned to clothe himself? My, what ever will I do with all this free time?"

Ciel snatched the towel back his face red from half annoyance and half embarrassment. The nekos tail bristling dangerously, "Find a lake of fire and jump in it!"

" but my little kitten, I could only burn for you."Sebastian purred before the little demon summoned more strength than he would have expected, successfully ejecting him from the bathroom.

The raven found himself nude out side the bathroom door sprawled on the deep violet carpet. The man blinked owlishly at the shut door. "He really threw me out...."

Unfortunately insult was about to be added to injury, when a soft monotone voice drew the once butler out of his thoughts.

"Big brother, Is this common behavior for males to be nude on the rug after bathing ?" Eris asked, turning her head to the side as her thick fringe parted to reveal one of her large dull crimson eyes.

Sebastian jumped, his hands over his vital regions before grabbing a near by vase to hold strategically. " Eris! No, well you see.... How about you go play, or perhaps see if Arielle needs your help with anything?"

That's right, diversion, quality tactic! Sebastian mentally patted him self on the back as she nodded and turned away retreating down the hall.

Now, all he had to do was plan one hell of a wedding.

* * *

 

"What do you mean your looking at other manors, why not live here this is the ancestral home Sebastian." Arielle pouted at the dining table, having just heard her little brother's plans for after the ceremony.

Sebastian honestly didn't want to have this conversation now but it couldn't be helped. His sister had over heard him speaking to an acquaintance about the current stability in one of the outer circles of hell. The Raven's clan was situated in the second inner circle, mostly governing buildings and nobility. Sebastian however wished to be far from prying eyes, and since he couldn't go to the human realm his options where limited.

"I apologize if your not fond of the idea, however, do understand my position. Ciel and I will need our privacy, and I can already foresee that becoming an issue here. Not that I do not adore you or little Eris. It is simply a matter of newlyweds requiring personal space." Sebastian put on his best, 'it's not you it's me' face.

Airella nodded, she supposed he was right. Although being the ever perceptive older sister she knew there was another reason. Sebastian didn't want to hang around should their father return.

"Alright, aside from all of that I suppose you have given the wedding some thought. Ciel doesn't seem to care much either way. In fact all he asked me is if we have cake here at these sorts of things." She laughed a bit at the last part thinking how cute it was when the neko demon tried to play off his question as general small talk.

The former butler couldn't help but let the small honest smile bud on his face. "Yes, he dose like his sweets. I am truly surprised he has yet to lose the taste for them since becoming a demon. Though Ciel is always surprising me."

Airella smiled softly, smoothing her hands over the table cloth." Am I to assume you will be doing this traditionally or more like the humans do?"

"Traditionally, I do think Ciel might disappointed with anything so normal as a human wedding, also I can not stomach the saccharine sweet of their ceremonies. From what I have seen of them its more so about looking the part than the actual bond." Sebastian said, the disgust at human formality easy to see on his face.

His sister nodded in agreement, "I was hoping you would say that, though there is a small issue with that. When I go and see Clarissa Faustus about the ceremonial garments what shall I tell her for Ciel's family colors? "

"Tell her blue and silver, I do not see an issue with using his former family Crest. Even if they where human his lineage remains. I would not have him abandon his name and be draped in white, it's to pure and would in no way suit him." The raven crossed his arms, he already didn't like that they had to realm with A Faustus, but - spider silk was of the finest quality for this sort of thing.

The demoness agreed, knowing this was one arrangement her little brother was happy enough to leave in her hands.

* * *

**-At the Faustus Manor** -________________________________

**(Ciel POV)**

When my future sister-in-law said we had to go see a seamstress about my ceremonial attire, i conjured images in my head of some she devil with long hair cackling in front of a massive loom made from the hair of the dead. This is Hell you know? Image my disappointment when the carriage ambled through the high gates of yet another Manor. What kind of seamstress lives so well, apparently one of great skill.

I suppose the large F on the crest about the gate should have been a clue, or the arachnid theme topiary's,yes it is as tacky as it sounds, should have been enough to give me an inkling of where i was being taken. Mind you, I expressly had no desire to attend this! I had enough of Ms. Naomi Hopkins feeling me up with her tape measure every season when I was a human. Now I was being dragged off to some demonic fashionista.

"Who is this anyway, a friend of yours?" I inquired, I had assumed Sebastian would have come with us if it were someone he was acquainted with, however he declined saying ' Is it not bad luck for a groom to see his brides gown?' To which I less than elegantly stuck my finger in full salute out of the carriage window. I have absolutely no remorse for doing so.

She fidgeted a little, this is never a good sign so I have learned. " Well, I wouldn't call her a friend per-say. She is simple the person to go to for this sort of thing when one needs garments of the finest silk Hades has to offer. "

Silk huh, well i suppose that narrows it down. "So she's a demon that produces silk, that would make her what exactly? A worm or perhaps a moth by base nature?"

There she goes again fiddling with her skirt and looking away from me, why do i get the distinct feeling I'm not going to like the answer.

"Ah, no..Spider actually."

"Oh i see that does make sense spiders being we...b... wait. You said Spider? Would that be any relation to ..." it can't it just cant!!!

"Yes Ciel, We are going to see Clarissa Faustus. She is the eldest daughter of the clan and thus the one whom took up her mothers place as a seamstress. I'm begging you to not get upset about this, she is nothing like her brother." Airella was trying far to hard to sell this woman's virtue and i wasn't buying it.

"You do know what that damn spider did to me! She knows what Sebastian did to him in turn, even if you had said before his clans general consensus was that it was not that great of a loss. How am i to know she was not one of his sympathizers, we could be walking right into a trap!" I hissed at her feeling the hair on the back of my neck rise. It was all i could do to keep my claws from showing.

She merely shook her head, the carriage rolling to a stop. "You will be safe, I am more than capable of protecting you. Not that you should need it, once you meet her you will understand."

I scowled fallowing her nonetheless, I can take care of myself.

Walking into the manor i noticed the lack of servants, or...anything for that matter.

It was eerily silent as we entered a long corridor, the wood was a ashen black color, faded in comparison to the deep black lacquered wood of Sebastian's home that seemed to shine for the high polish. The walls where gold and seemed to shimmer, silk, i assumed made up the intricate patterns of lace print. Every few feat there where candle sconces on the wall, there holders of gold shines in the flickering hue. Most disturbing though were the house holds...pets.

Spiders of various species, some of which i was familiar and others looking unique to this realm scurried along the walls and floors. I unconsciously moved a bit closer to Airella, she smirked a bit and took my hand. Not that I required her comfort, not at all.

"Here we are," She said as we reached the end of the hall. Before her was a large door carved with depictions of spider webs surrounding a massive arachnid at its center, the handles made of gold served as the spiders fangs.

I didn't want to show it but i was nervous. I had been in the grasp of a Faustus once and I had no intention of finding myself there again. Not when i was finally happy, not when I have come so far from the desolation and pain of my human existence. Not when I finally have someone who truly loves me. In a way though that last fact gives me comfort, even if this night crawler did manage to over power Airella and take me prisoner I know Sebastian would not hold back in destroying this whole place board by board to get me back. However, I would like to avoid that as i have more pressing matters at hand.

Airella takes hold of the door handles opening the entry way in one swift movement, there is a gust of warm air. I will be honest i half expected some deadly smoked nerve agent, however.. instead we were greeted by a scent of incense and floral fragrance.

As we stepped inside i notices the wall to wall shelves of vibrantly dyed fabrics, also realizing this is where all the house servants have been. Several young demon girls flit around carrying spools of what appears to be thread, depositing the various shades to there proper location.

"Clarissa?" Airella called out as she walked around the servants, whom where paying us little attention as they went about their jobs.

"Back here, come along I have been expecting you." A light monotone voice beckoned us farther in this craft maze.

Now this...is what I had been expecting, while it wasn't some wild looking old hag at a loom this was more than my own brothers grim supplied imagination could have fathomed.

On a platform in the center of a large circular room behind the many pallets of fabric sat ...well I'm not sure what to call her. From the waist up it was a woman she wore a tight fitting blouse the color of champagne, it dipped dangerous low in the front and i will admit to having to look away from her cleavage.

Below that, well...It was simply put... A spider. Though in fairness despite how one might consider that bazaar it was oddly interesting.

A large abdomen rested behind her, easily the size of the carriage we arrived in if not larger. I wasn't sure if it was impolite to stare.

"How are you dear," Airella greeted placing her hands on my shoulders maneuvering me in front of her. What am I a shield now!?

"It's been a long time, you know Anthony was a bit disappointed when he found out you were taking over for your mother. With work putting you off the market and all. "

The she spider narrowed her eyes, I noticed then she shared the same piercing golden hue as her late brother. "Anthony is an Imbecile, as are most of the Michealis men."

Why that.... It's one thing if I call my fiancé an idiot but I'll be damned if I let anyone else do it, I admit Anthony is, but Sebastian is only infuriating and mine to ridicule. I wanted to tell that eight legged wench off but, Airella snapped a hand over my mouth. I would bite her but fortunately I'm still a gentlemen so I controlled myself.

"Yes, well as you know my younger brother is having His bonding ceremony soon. So I have brought his mate to be fitted as you have never meet him. May I present Ciel Phantomhive." Airella said giving me a warning glance not to be rude as she pushed me forward.

"Pleasure.. Ms. Faustus." I said plastering my fake pleasantry, after years dealing with London social circles before most children knew their primary colors, I had long mastered a proper greeting.

I had assumed her to say 'like wise' or even not say anything at all. What I didn't consider was that a long furry leg the. thickness of a cricket bat would reach out and touch me!

I froze, and I can hear that blasted raven behind me snicker, I see that runs in the family - amusement at others discomfort... The probing for limb traveled up my chest and lifted my face, I was surprised that it was warm and the hairs where soft like mohair. That in no way made this better.

"So, your the little human my brother died trying to obtain?"

She had to ask that! I am going to die... she's going to wrap me in thread, liquefy my insides with her venom and slurp me up like soup...

"Hmm, sorry I don't see the draw. Claude was rather disappointing in his tastes so I'm not surprised. " She said dropping the creepy leg away. Well at least that went better than I thought it would.

"oh Ciel dear," I turned around to see what Ariella wanted, only to see her taping her head and pointing at my backside. What...oh.bollocks.

I had to compose myself as it seemed the fright caused some ..side effects to pop out. Stupid tail, stupid ears..

The other two began chatting again with out me, discussing colors and cuts. I don't care as long as no corset is involved. finally I was called forward for the measurements I had assumed her servants would tend to this but no, I'm not that lucky.

"Strip and step up onto the pedestal." She said like it was normal.

"Pardon?" She can't be serious....

"Mr. Phantomhive I do not have all day to cater to your modesty, I can assure you that in my near century of craftsmen ship, never have I seen anything that would shock or arouse. Now strip." The she devil is awfully demanding.

I huff in annoyance and begin unbuttoning my shirt, I'm happy that the servants here seem far to busy to care. To think I'm disrobing in a room full of women. I remind myself this is for Sebastian and will be over quickly also that at some point he will have to do the same. I hardly think he cares though, its becoming clear that my former butler has been an undercover pervert all these years.

Stripped down to my underwear in front of a monster, just what I envisioned for myself when it came to preparing for marriage. Thankfully this one won't try and put something pink and frilly on me.

* * *

 

Ciel took being manhandled by fuzzy spider legs fairly well, and luck was on his side as Clarissa was quick in obtaining her measurements.

Airella did her best not to giggle at the young mans expense, she could already tell her brother would be in deep trouble when they returned, if the look of fire in Ciels eyes had anything to do with that.

* * *

 

Sebastian's planning was far simpler, Location - a special place on the ancestral property used for such events, Guest list - family and those of importance, he would more or less leave that to His elder siblings, though it occurred to him a rather sad fact. Ciel had no one left to stand for him.

Even if he had they wouldn't have been able to come there, Ciel had no one. That just wouldn't do at all. So it seemed that the former butler had some calls to make, and more importantly a favor to cash in.

**(Sebastian POV)**

With the day of the ceremony nearly I have to say I have never been so nervous about an event. I can not count the number of social gatherings for not only Ciel but my many other masters over the years, that i had to plan and save from disaster all seamlessly.

Yet, this time it is not just some social ball, or child's birthday. This is my bonding ceremony, my ' wedding' this is the moment that I will declare openly that I love Ciel. That I feel in love with my human contract, something we as demons are told to never do. Never ever, fall for your food.

In my case it was even more important, because I had scene what that the outcome of such a mistake cost, I saw it with my own mother.

_It doesn't seem so long ago when i think about it, My mother took a contract in 79 AD, Eris was just a baby then but after birthing the hunger for a soul is fiercer and so she took what she assumed would be a short contract._

_The woman who called for her was lowly she had no station and thus was taken advantage of by another woman of noble blood. The noble was barren and wanted a child, so she took the woman's twin sons. Then she accused the poor woman of theft and had her locked away._

_My mothers first mistake was sympathizing with the human, mother to mother. And so she exacted the woman's revenge, decimating the noble woman's home. She killed her servants, her lover, her husband, and then in a final show of my mother shared hatred. She held the noblewoman and allowed her contract to deliver the killing blow._

_All of this slow revenge murder after murder instilling as much fear as she could into the rich vile female. It should have seasoned the soul she contracted with perfectly, it should have made the moment when the noble wretch's body hit the marble floor that much sweeter._

_However, seeing the woman reunited with her boys...my mother simply couldn't separate them. Her mistake, she loved that woman like family. She loved those children as her own._

_This wouldn't have been so bad, she could have simply left that city, slipped out in the night and found some drunken roman solider and promised him something easily obtained and had a soul with in the week. There wasn't a week to be had though._

_Not in the city of Pompeii, the funny thing people believe demons are immune to flame that hell it self must burn so brightly that we feel nothing, that's not true. Our bodies can with stand much torment, and under normal circumstance it takes a demon blade to kill us, but in a weakened starved state we can break just like any other creature._

_My mothers final mistake, she put the lives of humans over her own. When Mount Vesuvius shook with all its fury and the sky filled with ash the humans were all caught off guard. My mother exposed her demon form sheltering her Mistress and the two young boys under her winds as the lava flooded and burned there home. When it was over, the woman and her children survived. They where alone on the scorched earth, having been saved by a demon._

_I can still remember my Fathers face when he felt her die, because that's what it means to be bonded. Your hearts and souls are woven as one, I remember that pained looks and the tears of blood that flowed from his eyes as he ran out of the manor screaming in anger. The pain and rage in his voice as he dropped to his knees digging his claws into the stone path of the garden floor._

Those deep scars are still there, reminders of what we all lost. I blamed him for his coldness, for his leaving us alone. Putting everything on Airella to raise myself and Erris, leaving his council seat to Anthony who was in no way ready. I blamed him for so long, but now... I find my eyes clear.

I love Ciel, and if i ever lost him in such away.. If I could not be there to tell him goodbye, if all i was given in that final moment was the feeling of my own soul being crushed. Knowing that my mate, the barer of my children was dying alone. I would be destroyed. Perhaps I made a mistake like my mother did yet, It is not a mistake I would ever take back. Just as I'm sure she would lay down her life for those children just as should myself or my siblings. I would chose to love Ciel over again every day . Even if I die defending him, I will always chose him.

* * *

**THE BIG DAY** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ciel woke that morning to an empty bed, today was the day. Last night was the first in the months of planning he had spent alone. It's strange he thought, becoming so used to being with someone then not having them there. Tradition though, apparently demons had a similar practice to ' the groom not seeing the bride before the wedding', still. Touching the cold satin sheets was.. annoying, didn't Sebastian realize how hard it was to keep warm alone in such a big bed?

Ciel huffed and stretched out letting out his ears and tail, the long fuzzy appendage raising high with a lazy little curl switching back and fourth. He would have been content to stay here, nude among the soft sheets all morning. Had it not been for a knock at the bedroom door.

Ciel groaned at the prospect of having to move, he grumbled snatching one of Sebastian's shirts off of a near by chair. He smirked evilly thinking how if it was the raven he could tease him mercilessly. That would be good pay back for leaving him alone so early, "He had better have tea with him.." the bluenette commented before opening the door and striking a lewd pose.

Unfortunately for Ciel, there was no tea,and there was no Sebastian.

Ariella smirked crossing one arm under her bust and pointing with the other at the young mans scant attire. "Well I declare, so this is what my little brothers been doing with you. Oh well best to get all of that youthful romps out of your system now before you have a little litter of heathens clinging to your ankles." She giggled

Ciel however turned beet red and hid himself behind the half open door. "I..he's not here and i thought.."

Airella steeped in side taking a robe from the hook by the door and draping it over Ciel's shoulders. "Oh dear I know what you thought, however you should save that little pose you did there for tonight after the ceremony." She giggles and winked ushering the little neko demon out of the bed room and down the hall.

"where are you taking me I don't even have pants on!" Ciel protested trying to get away,unfortunately the ravenette was much stronger.

"You will see, your future mate has been hard at work all morning, this is just part of tradition." She said, stopping before the bathroom door with a closed eyed smile.

When the door swung inward the sight before the young demon was breathtaking. The surface of the bath danced with white rose petals and candles, each flickering little flame creating ribbons of gold along the water.More of the lush snowy bouquets were perched around the room. The warm scent of vanilla accented the floral of the roses welcoming in its intended. Ciel's eyes widened as he steeped inside, when his bare feet left the carpeted hall expecting the familiar texture of marble he was surprised to feel a soft give on the floor.

It felt like..."Sand?" he whispered looking down wiggling his toes.

"Black sand to be exact, finely milled to be soft as silk." Airella supplied as she slipped off her shoes following him inside. A smile gracing her features as she noticed the wonder in the boys lapis orbs. "he said something about, your eyes matching the cold waters by the black sand beaches of Alaska. So deep... reflecting everything in true clarity, I was surprised he remembered that place. It was one that took him to when he was young, the first time I have ever seen my little brother truly speechless. I suppose you have a similar effect on him."

Ciel knelt down running the fine nior powder through his fingers. "He said that.. about me?" He couldn't believe it, someone like him. Ciel had never even seen himself as a good person in his human life. Never someone worth this much ..adoration.

"Indeed he did, now come along you must wash up, we have a full day ahead before the ceremony this evening." The demoness helped the boy to his feet and out of his clothes, once Ciel was in the bath she was sure to fallow her directions Laying down a blue velvet sash over the sand to give the young man a clean place to exit once he was bathed.

Ciel looked up from the water, candle light flickering around him. "Is something like this common?"

"Yes it is, how shall i put this. Well I suppose human turns is best, You see the Groom is to present his Bride with favor before the ceremony. The bath, which i will be honest in the old days was usually made up of blood of lesser demons the groom would kill to show his prowess. I suspect Sebastian chose something like this instead seeing as you don't seem the type to indulge in blood lust. At least not yet anyway." Arella said noticing the cringe in the younger demon as she mentioned the macabre tactics of old.

Ciel sunk down in the bath thankful it wasn't some bucket of gore.

" I'll be just outside when your finished we have to start getting you dressed"

Ciel waved a hand dismissively, the warm water already taking away his concentration from the stress of the day. Once he was alone with the sounds of softly rolling water and his own slow breaths the young demon could muse on other matters.

Ciel leaned back, resting his head on the lip of the bath, gazing up at the etched figures on the ceiling. intricately carved branches from the upper right and lower left corners reached out for each other. Tendril limbs like lovers hands searching in the dark. Among those sculpted branches were ravens, the young demons eyes adjusted and flashed as the focused on the carved avian faces above. Each with eyes of finely faceted garnet, even so... those precious gems brought to life in the fires of hell could not hold a candle to his lovers eyes.

" A new game has been set, and the pieces arrange." Ciel whispered reaching a hosting hand up viewing the world through his dripping fingers. His focus falling to the foreground to his now jet black nails. " Let's make this game more interesting than the last... Sebastian."

* * *

**( Sebastian POV ) -** \--------------------

Never have i wanted to kill my own flesh and blood quite so fervently....

"oi! stay still ya baby!" Anthony barked in my ear as i thought he was about to yank the horns right out of my skull.

Because for traditions you must present your self as you are or at least partly,human guise would be seen as disrespectful. Since I tend to not favor showing my more demonic characteristics my brother felt they looked in need of a brisk shine. This led to his insistence of sanding the dull ridge layer off my horns. Why in hell's plains I agreed to this barbaric treatment I still do not know. I have tried to tell my self this is for Ciel, however the prospect of turning around and beating my sibling to death with that sanding strap!

"I would not move so much if you would not be so rough!"

"awww, is wee sebby tender headed? How sweet, you want for me to go get one of the girls to hold your hand?" Anthony said, i could hear the grin on his ...stupid face..

I slapped his hands away and got up to make sure my head was intact in the mirror. I will admit..not out loud of course, they do look better with the ebony polished. I am quite handsome if i might say so, then again I'm sure others would agree. I am one hell of a specimen.

Anthony walked up slinging the strap over his shoulder. "Pretty as a picture! Seriously though Seb, I'm proud of you, I'm sure mother would have been as-well." he says laying that large calloused hand on my back, with a bit more force than necessary. Still, I know he's a bit stingy with compliments so it dose mean allot to hear him say something of that sort.

"Thank you, I like to think she would have approved of Ciel. He is strong willed, she always liked that." Something about talking about our mother always brings out that far more likeable side in my brother. The way he was when she was alive, when I he and my father were like heroes in my eyes.

He stepped away pouring himself a drink and handing one to me. Smirked as he swished the brown liquid in the glass. Come to think of it he is looking more like our father than the last time, that arrogant gleam has dulled over the last century. Thankfully it's not become a cold shine of regret and discontent. Then he really would look like our father.

"You know, I thought it would be Airella to settle down first. Lucifer knows I hadn't pegged you for settling down. Still, the runt has some charm to him I suppose. Not my type, I like em a bit thicker through the back end. " He winks accented that trademark vulgarity. Somehow I'm not annoyed by it just now, its.. dare i say - Endearing. I must be losing my mind.

"I have more refined tastes than you dear brother."

He nods with a laugh, knocking back his demon whiskey. " I suppose you do, Any rate lets get on with it. Your little kitten will be ready any moment now so we should head out to the grounds."

I will give him that, we are all punctual.

* * *

**A SPECIAL GUEST** ______________________________

Ciel handled being dressed far better than his 'husband to be'. Years of dealing with being manhandled had the one earl Immune to such actions. Still Airella could tell something was bothering him.

"Your awfully quiet honey, having some second thoughts?"

The little nekos ears drooped a bit, Airella put down the brush she had been using to tame the demons now much longer hair. "Come on now whats the matter?"

Ciel Looked away from the vanity mirror, his own reflection had been causing him troubles. The likeness of people that wouldn't be here for this day. "You know, I was suppose to get married when i was still a human, to my own cousin funny enough. It was arrange when we where young by my parents."

Airella smiled gently moving her chair to face the young male. She took his face in her hands brushing the fringe away from his face. "Human's are silly in that way i suppose. Nobility marry for almost any reason but love, however i can assure you that this match is nothing like that."

"I know, it's just... My aunt Ann, she used to tell this story about how my mother would sit with Lizzie and Myself and say what a beautiful bride Lizzy was going to be. Then i would cry and say i wanted to be beautiful to. She loved teasing me with that, but the point is.. My mother would always agree and tell me that i would be handsome to and that she would be right there.. " Ciels words trailed off some.

Airella, sighed, she knew the surprise Sebastian had waiting...but, she was going to pull the trigger a bit early. Ciel needed this now, even if it wasn't the same she had a feeling it would be worth more now than ever. " You stay here for a moment ok honey? "

Ciel was confused but sat where he was, he couldn't look back in the mirror. His features had always bothered him but they hadn't been this way before, he had grown some since being in hell. His face had thinned out some and his hair had grown. He looked more like his mother and father now, not quiet as grown up yet but getting there. How long did it take for a demon to mature, he was starting out looking immature for his age even as a human. Sebastian was likely centuries old but looked to be in his twenties, Airella and Anthony didn't look much older. "Either way I'm stuck with this, reminder of what i lost." He said quietly, not hearing the door as it opened slowly behind him . Or the footsteps of the occupant that seemed to float on such an elegant and eerie stride.

"Oh, its not such a horrible face little Earl. I'd venture a guess I've seen much worse on some of my guests. EHehHehEHee"

Ciel Spun in his seat looking up with a wide Disbelieving gaze. "Undertaker?"

* * *

 

"You look so surprised, surely you knew i wasn't human." The legendary reapers form swept effortlessly across the floor, his smile taking a gentle shape.

Ciel bolted up from his seat, suddenly self conscious in his wedding attire, being seen by someone who knew him before. The bluenette crossed his arms over his chest backing up to the vanity. "Of course I know that you lunatic!, That still dose not explain what your doing here!"

The silverette fained hurt clasping his long black taloned hands in woe."Oh that's not nice! You should be happy to see me m'dear who else would give you away but your dear old uncle Undertaker! eheheeeehee!"

The young demon scowled narrowing his blue eyes their pupils turning to slits as he let out a low hiss. " Your daft!"

Undertaker sighed a bit his trademark smile falling, "You don't remember that's fair enough lad, The only reason Mr. Butler knew was i threatened him when i first meet him. I failed to protect you and I hadn't wanted you to become a demons meal."

Ciel's annoyance subsided winning out to his natural curiosity. "What are you going on about, and when did you threaten Sebastian."

The gray reaper glided closer taking a seat at the vanity previously occupied by the once earl. " When you came back, I went to your manor but you where still ill from ..well what those pathetic humans had done to you. I regretted not protecting you as your father had asked of me."

"M-my father.." Ciel felt shell shocked. "I..I knew you where one of his contacts but I didn't think you where so close he would ask something like that of you."

"I had hoped you would remember those times but it seemed so much had changed you from that bright eyed child that used to clamor for my attention when I came to visit. You know Vincent found it most amusing how much you enjoyed my company and having me read you stories." The elder man smiled fondly at the thought.

The nekos ears dropped at the mention of his past, he could only remember bits and pieces from before the fire. What he did remember he had held onto so fiercely as not to forget, perhaps in doing so drowning out any other recollections. " Why.. why didn't come to me then when I returned. When all I had was Sebastian and Aunt Ann, or when she died why not then? Why leave me to feel alone in that world." He felt.... not anger ..and not exactly hurt. It was some sour mix of the two laced with regret.

"I thought it best, and that Mr butler proved more capable than I thought. To be honest I had planned to let him give you your revenge then come and kill him before he could take your soul. You deserved compensation for your grief and he could give you that. However, I did not for see a demon falling in love with his human master. Which is funny because my wife is half demon eheheh silly me."

This was so much information to process at once. "your married ..to demon..what?" The little demon looked like his brain had crossed a circuit.

" Ah, yes don't you remember the nice woman who would bring your mother those special soaps and teas. When you had your first asthma spell she and I came to see you. I don't blame you for blocking so much out Ciel, loss can be a heroing thing." the ancient reaper said his fingers caressing the chain of lockets that hung from his belt.

Ciel stared off into space for a moment before a haze filled his mind.

_\--- The scent of lilac and lilies, " Ciel, look who came to visit." his mothers voice.. he was in the play room alone as usual. The was a woman in the doorway, she wore a black and green dress and had long dark brown hair. She always smelled nice and when no one was looking she would show him something she called magik. She could make his stuffed rabbit dance and bow with just the gesture of her long elegant fingers ._

_"aunti Luna!" his child self shouted bolting into the woman's waiting arms. " Has uncle come too, he will read me a new story this time won't he!"_

_Luna laughed at the little ones exuberance,being around this child eased her pain, and she knew it did for her dear husband. His mannerisms made most human children fearful but not the little Phantomhive. "he has business to attend to with your father but I'm certain he will make time for you."_

_That warm feeling the memory gave him began to fade and the haze clear though now his vision was clouded with tears ------_

" Oh Ciel, " the reaper regarded the young man, even if his body had matured the hurt on the once humans face looked as it had so long ago. Undertaker stood drawing the boy into his arms. " There now, we can't have you looking poorly on your wedding day, your parents wouldn't have wanted that."

Ciel clung to taller mans clothes, "I-I'm not crying you stupid old madman..I-I just have something in my eyes!" The boy sobbed however he did not push away the familiar embrace.

"oh of course not, not a big boy like you !" Undertaker cooed pulling up the boys face and pinching his cheeks.

The good-natured teasing cause the demon to huff and finally dry his eyes. The youth turned away trying to recompose himself, Ciel honestly hated crying in front of anyone. Unfortunately in that instance he had been overcome by his lingering human emotions.

"So, how did you even find out about all of this. I mean I know you knew I became a demon because we had your aid in faking my human death and of course that we where in hell seeing as you where apart of the lot that summoned Sebastian away to help that ..red menace. However, how did you know about our...current arrangements?" Ciel said finally turning around, a manicured blueish brow lifted in question.

Undertaker perched himself on the vanity crossing his legs in his usual way,chin tipped on peeked fingers. " Well I do have my ways of finding out interesting things don't I earl. Or eheheHeheEHe Maybe a little birdie told me."

Ciel pinched the bridge of his nose, inside however bloomed a bit of warmth, Sebastian had done this hadn't he? "I see, well try your best not to do anything awkward and embarrass me then."

The reaper grinned tipping his hat. "Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

  **CEREMONY** ________________________

_(AN: The song that inspired the ceremony and is referenced is called Orchestra by Celtic Magic, unfortunately i could not find a youtube video for it. But it is available on Xbox music,and itunes its beautiful and recommend it. )_

All of the planning and careful fine tuning had come to an end. Sebastian walked down the stone pathway to the secluded garden, one might call it Eden had its location not been in the abyss. The black bark of weeping willows framed the oasis, from there outstretching limbs hung tiny glass bulbs everyone glowing with other worldly hues of swirling amber, violet, and sapphire blue. The grounds swayed with wild growing roses, the little silken buds of ivory seemed to glow against the deep green of their leaves. It was perfect.

The former Butler glanced at the standing candle labra as the lined the walk way, his eyes cladding as each cancel blazed to life. The guests seated among the roses on black weathered wood benches began to whisper at the sight of the groom. Demons and she devils alike all jealous of the once human that would be paired with the Raven clans handsome young son.

Sebastian smirked at the gossip, 'let them talk.. I have no doubt once they see my Ciel they will know why he is the only one suited for me' he thought, approaching the iron archway.  
  
General Kerian who was standing as officiant for the ceremony regarded the young demon. "It's been quite a while since I have seen you in public in your demon form." he said smirking.  
  
Sebastian looked less than enthusiastic about that aspect of the tradition. "Yes well it is expected, as old fashion as it maybe."   
  
The raven groom was dashing in his traditional robes, the black silk hung about his waist by thick pewter chains. A mantel of long combed black fur about hist shoulders, joined with a silver chain and clasp bearing the signet of the Michaelis clan. Sebastian's horns where adorned with joining chains, each bearing gems of onyx and cats eye amber. His wings lay folded behind him their fold black feathers shining in the retreating light of Hades false sky.   
  
"Oi he dose clean up nice doesn't he." Anthony bellowed coming up behind  his younger brother. The man also showing his true form, wearing a black and garnet robe much like Sebastian's.   
  
"Indeed, though I'm sure young mister Phantomhive shall be the center of attention should your sister and the lady Faustus have there way." Kerian winked at the groom to be.  
  
Sebastian smiled and looked back down the pathway where his chosen would be entering. True they had already committed them selves to one another privately but this would let everyone know. That deep possessive part in the demon  hummed with approval, everyone would know that Ciel was his and his alone. Forever.   
  
As the sky took on a tint of navy and purple and the blood moon rose high over the arch way the General called for silence, the moment had arrived.   
  
The field of onlookers quieted down, the only sound a whispering through the willows. Out of the silence came soft melodic voices that vibrated the glass baubles that hung from the trees, the little lights began to ring with the voices of the three demon women as they sang. No such beauty in the underworld can rival the voice of a siren, if used for evil deeds or ones such as this.   
  
The air it self seemed to vibrate as a chill swept through the garden, a breeze carrying flurries of snow.  All eyes turned toward the entrance gate,watching with wrapped attention as frost began to creep up along the iron bars like patterns of fine lace.   
  
For as the raven was surely fire, the panther was ice.   
  
Ciel stepped into view his deep blue eyes glowing a vibrant fuchsia that contrasted with the demons pale white skin. Each step was precise as bluish tinge skin flirted through the high slits in layers of Blue,black and silver silk. The skirt or the robe hung low on the boys hips, held in place by tears of thin glittering platinum chains. Similar chains hung from the black collar about the once humans neck, cascading over his bare chest. Several of the outer chains looping under his arms and around his back. From his elbow to his wrists long ribbons of the same breathtaking blue crisscrossed down and hung free to the floor. Ciels black claws had been filed and polished to a deadly shine, his cat like ears now bore several Silver captive hoops. His now longer hair lay unhindered over his shoulders and down his back . Even with all of this finery the young demon was undaunted and held his shoulders back and an expression of pride as he stood before the closed gate.   
  
Sebastian felt the air leave him, the world it self dulled around this beautiful creature whom he has stolen from death and the heavens. No soul could taste this good, no blood bath this exciting. He would bow as low as the earth would allow if only to live an eternity worshiping that body, that once frail human form.  Ciel was no longer a waif in need of his protection, in this moment Sebastian knew the truth. Ciel had become his equal.   
  
Undertaker rose from his seat beside Luna and opened the gate. The shinigami offered his arm to the demon. Even the old legend had to pause a moment to take in the poise and grace the young man possessed. From the Queens dog to one of hells beautiful predators.   
  
The onlookers gawked and yet Ciel payed them no mind, their whispers and gasps where little more than dust to the wind. His cat like pupils where centered only on his goal, his lover, his mate.   
  
As the pair reached the alter Undertaker bowed his head to General Kerian whom returned in kind before saying. " With whom dose this being come and whose blessings accompany him."  
  
"I do, and with full blessing to this union." Undertaker said giving a wink to Sebastian, though some might have seen the underling threat there as the Shinigamis luminescent duel colored eyes where for the rare occasion visible.   
  
The demon General's voice filled the garden, the presence of authority in his timber. "Let it be known, Ciel Phantomhive is recognized before you  as one of our Kinsman, and is given with honor into this most sacred of contracts." The ancient demons eyes shifted over to Sebastian next.   
"Youngest son of the Michaelis clan, does the blessing of your clan head follow you ?"   
  
Behind them Anthony stood, once had to admit the broad bare chest of the larger brother made him quite the sight. "Aye, I am in full agreement with this match. As acting head I give my blessing."  
  
  
Kieran spread his massive owl like wings." You have the word of your kin, but as with any contract both parties must be in agreement. So i ask this of each of you, Sebastian Michaelis - have you in given your oath in the manor benefiting our kind to protect,honor, and share of your body and soul with Ciel Phantomhive."  
  
Sebastian reached out taking one of Ciel's hands, warm cinnamon orbs glittered with deep adoration as they meet the limitless expanse of pacific blues. "I have."   
  
"And dose he bear your mark so that only you and you alone will know of his heart."  
  
The raven smiled softly. "He dose."  
  
The General then turned his attentions to the neko." Ciel Phantomhive- have you in given your oath in the manor befitting our kind to protect,honor, and share of your body and soul with Sebastian Michaelis."  
  
Ciel clasped his mates other free hand  speaking the words." I have."   
  
"And dose he bear your mark so that only you and you alone will know of his heart."  
  
"He dose"  never in his short life had two words held so much.   
  
The ancient demon raised his hands, the blood moon of hell now hanging high above the alter illuminating the area in shadows of crimson. " Let it be known, that this is  union bound in the deepest of loyalty. It runs as deep as the blood that ruses though your veins and the thoughts you harbor in your hearts. For this reason may no creature of any plane seek to break this vow, for the punishment is death. It is by my honor as the over seer of the Faustian sect to recognize this match."  
  
Every demon in attendance then stood as was custom, " Embrace your mate and in the eyes of those presence seal your vow."   
  
Sebastian's hands slid up along Ciels wrists, traveling along the young mans forearms and shoulders until they cupped his face. Those black razor sharp claws suddenly began as gentle as a mothers touch as the ghosted over the young demons cheek bones tilting the bluenettes face.   
  
Ciels hands rested on his lovers hips looking up as the ravens face drew ever closer to his own .   
  
"I love you ." the words in unison feel from both of there lips in a reverent whisper before there lips met.   
  
There was a round of cheers and clapping, Anthony being the obnoxiously loud one of the bunch followed only by Arella's sobbing at ' how sweet' it all was.  
  
As the couples kiss came to an end Sebastian bowed as he had so many times before, taking the hand of his former Master.  "What are your orders, I am your knight after all"   
  
Ciel smirked at the phrase, one he had heard so long ago, "Indeed, in this moment your body your soul,to the last hair belong to me. " He said tracing a finger tip along the ravens cheekbone.  
  
  " Take me home and do to me the unspeakable things i can see in your eyes."  
  
  
  
"Yes..My ..Love"   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **FIN** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  



	24. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Ok so here we are! This is the Epilogue and I just wanna say I have loved this journey and hope that the 2nd book will be as well received as this one !

  
Glossy black nails drummed the steering wheel following along with the rhythm of a thick back beat and screaming guitars.  
  
A pair of cerulean eyes flicked up to the rear-view mirror, watching as the city faded in the distance the farther the rural road took him. The automatic windows lowered and the volume of the stereo rose, chasing the speedometer as it clicked  55, 65,75,80.  
  
The driver grinning as speed limit signs flew by completely ignored and the asphalt changed from richly lay new black top to the aged gray and gravel sides.  Almost Home.  
  
Blueish grey long hair spiraled wildly with the wind, maybe 100 years and then some had been a long time to be away from this realm. However, the wait had been well worth it .  
  
Ciel Phantomhive-Michaelis loved this new age of the millennial, and the wide open roads that cried freedom. His dear sister-in-law had been right, America was an excellent choice.   
  


* * *

  
  
The navy GTO pulled down the long dirt drive, parking next to a black dodge Ram. Ciel had to roll his eyes at the vanity plate every time he saw it. **DMN BTLR**   " Idiot..." he scoffed pocketing his keys and heading up the walk way to the farmhouse.   
Inside he was greeted at the door by a trio of felines, considering the demons own species - Ciels former detest for the creatures from his days as a human had more or less vanished. Though he still did not express such deep admiration for the house cats as his mate.   
  
"Afternoon Girls, where is that old crow hmm?" Ciel said with a little smirk as he deposited his keys in a bowl by the door.   
  
Each of the cats, having had their fill of  purring about his ankles, darted off in a single file line at their masters orders and into the living room.  
  
Ciel rounded the corner and into the room as the fluffy trio bounded up on to the back of the sofa mewing in unison.   
  
"Now if only you could teach them to find the remote." A lower sultry tenner lit from the cushions below the felines followed by a pale elegant hand reaching up to scratch the middle girl, a gray and black tabby named London, behind her ears.   
  
Ciel fained a laugh and slipped around the side of the furniture item. He then unceremoniously climbed atop of the lounging elder demon .  Not that Sebastian would have protested.   
  
"I can do without the remote." Ciel said, plucking the book from the ravens hands and tossing it across the room.  
  
Again this had not been protested in the least. "So by that you can not do with out me?" Sebastian smiled at the blush on the bluenettes face.  
  
"Idiot." the slighter male muttered before laying his head on his mates chest. "I didn't say that so don't flatter your self."  
  
The raven wrapped his arms around his husband, angling his head to clans at their reflection on the black surface of the TV screen. "Oh forgive me I forgot how self sufficient you have become."  
  
Ciel hummed in approval. "So sufficient in fact I finished my contract with that moron Bradly today."  
  
"Am I to assume he acted as childish as you has anticipated?" Sebastian said slipping his hands under the soft  silken navy button up Ciel was wearing, letting his fingertips play along the young mans spine.   
  
"He begged, You know ... the first time that was rather satisfying, now its just pathetic." Ciel arched his back to the touch before recanting his last contract.   
  
_

* * *

  
_Ian Bradly, age 29, profession lawyer for the Charles and Associates Law Firm. One of Atlanta's premier firms for the legal defense of Southern societies elite._  
  
Bradly however was less than notable, in fact by firm standards he was the ; low man on the totem pole'. None the less, he has a chance to change that; he was given a case with Joseph Charles, the firms founders grandson, together they would be defending a well known pro athlete from some rather... unsavory charges. Of which the man in quest was actually guilty of committing but that was irrelevant to them.  
  
They where able to secure their clients innocence but Bradly did not reap the rewards of a job well done. In stead he was thrown under the bus by his co-council as young Charles took all the credit.   
  
That's when Ian mad a critical mistake, he let rage get the better of him.  
  
  
Luring his junior out for some after work celebration intend of giving the younger man a solid black eye; costing him his hob or not it would be worth it.  
Unfortunately things did not end with a harmless hit to the face leaving little more that a nasty shiner for all to gawk at.     No, it ended with Bradly standing over the beaten dead body of Joseph Charles.   
  
"Oh no..Oh god.." Ian muttered staring down at his bloodied hands. It didn't seem real. Everything had happened so quickly and now he was going to lose everything. "Please.. someone..anyone..I'd give anything to make this go away!" He whispered to the cold lonely night, vigorously trying to scrub the drying blood off on his trouser legs.  All the while never expecting an answer.   
  
  
"Anything? you say?"  
  
  
The human froze at the echo of a voice, his eyes darting to the ally entrance where he expected to see the glow of amber street lamps only to find nothing but murky black. An Inky darkness that has stolen away his only exit.  
  
The air around him grew impossibly colder and the puddles along the filthy asphalt froze over. "how?" Ian breathed, terrified when the word left his lips in a grey puff of condensation.  It was summer this wasn't possible.  
  
Out if the darkness shown two fuchsia cat like eyes.  
  
Ians' heart thundered as he made a mad scramble atop a near by dumpster. He tried to reason this all away - a mysterious cold front? some escaped animal from a sanctuary or zoo? The more he thought it over the better it sounded to his panic stricken mind. Perhaps the animal would maul the corpse removing the evidence of a crime. It would look like some freak attack and he would get away clean.  
  
But the voice tore away that wonderfully mundane explanation.   
  
  
_"For someone calling for help your not showing much regard for your savior." The words accompanied by the sound of heavy claws tapping on concrete began to melt away into the sound of footsteps._  
  
"Savior?" the sniveling human called back.  
  
There was an indignant little snort as the black haze began to dissipate. Standing there was a lithe beautiful young man, his blueish gray hair was pulled back into a low pony tail with thickly cropped fringe framing his face. His features where striking, delicately pointed chin, high rounded cheekbones and eyes of the clearest deepest sapphire. He stood around 5' 6" wearing a black v-neck-  the sleeve long and obscuring his knuckles, well fit navy jeans and silver toes boots.    
  
_"Yes, you asked god to be saved however I'm afraid he's to busy to deal with such a tainted soul. I on the other hand have a clear schedule." the young man spoke in a posh London accent exuding an air of power and aristocracy._   
  
_"I..don't" Bradly was struggling to make sense of all this. "How can you help me?"_   
  
_"Simple"  the youth said crossing his arms , "I'm a demon. Make a contract with me and I can make your deepest desires a reality."_   
  


* * *

  
Of course Ian accepted, From that day on Ciel served as Bradlys' personal assistant. Insuring that no one ever knew what happened to the young and promising litigator that was Joseph Charles. In addition Ians' one desire, while it wasn't a very creative one, was to take his rivals place. To become everything the grandson of the Firms founder would have become. The thirst for power that had subconsciously driven the man to murder.   
  
And climb the social later he did, with the aid of his demonic PA Bradly stacked up a reputation of being infallible in the courtroom. Six months after the beginning of their contract Bradly began dating the granddaughter of Firms founder, sister to the man he murdered. Ciel found this almost humorous how easily the human could croon sweet nothings to the debutante promising her the world on a silver platter. Three months after that the two would be married, his contract had done most of the work for him and he didn't even know it.   
  
On the afternoon of Ian Bradlys wedding his ever capable demon stood off to the side looking horribly bored and annoyed having already shirked off the affections of several overly friendly brides maids.  Ian cause the demons gaze and smiled, how foolish. Ciel returned the fake sentiment and walked over  to were the human was sipping crystal with his groomsmen of which Ciel had been one of at the ceremony.   
  
_"Well well, finally pulled your self away from brooding corner to join the festivities I see."  
  
Ciel plastered on his fake smile taking a flute of the bubbly golden alcohol form a tray. " Yes, actually I'd like a word with you in private if I may."  
  
Ian laughed and took in a few more congratulations before excusing himself slinging his arm around the others shoulders. To this Ciel fought the urge to tear the mans arm off and beat him with it.    
  
"So what do you want to talk about?"   
  
Ciel lead the human way from the party down a trail. " Our contract, I have to say you have made this inevitably easy, well not just you but this ages technology. It's not nearly as difficult to fake ones death or disappearance."  
  
Ian let out a bit of nervous laughter thinking Ciel was talking about the death of his former co council." Yeah, I guess your right about that. Trust me when I say I never thought I'd agree to something like this or that it wouldn't be ... well like all the old fairy tails about terrifying monsters. Your a fairly personable guy for a demon."   
  
"I thank you for the compliment but it is unnecessary as i truly doubt you will fill the same about the ..' lack of terror' in a moment."  
  
"What are yo-?" Ian never finished his sentence when the demon slammed him against a tree holding the man up by the throat with so much ease the bluenet looked bored. _  
  
_"Perhaps I wasn't clear enough, you see this is the end of your contract. Your desire has been fulfilled. You wanted to replace Joesph Charles and you have, by marrying his sister you are now in line to inherit everything he would have. In effect you are him, believed by his family ... the shining star in his Grandfathers eye. You've won, this checkmate Ian the game is done. Time to pay up."_  
  
 _The human struggled and croaked out pleas years gathering in the corners of his eyes. "Please..Please, I ..I just got everything I wanted how can you kill me now? Listen to me! We..We could rule this city!"_  
  
 _Ciel rolled his eyes, "really...you think i care at all about ruling this little hole in the wall? I was a captain of industry before your pitiful family even stepped off the boat in this country!. I had the whole of England fear my name before the age of 15, you have nothing to offer me that i haven't already had in a far more interesting sense. Now, if you will excuse me I'll be taking your soul as I have a cheesecake at home that I would like to eat in the bath along with loads of sex with my mate. Ta!"_  
  


* * *

  
  
" You really told him you where going to have cake and sex?" Sebastian had to stifle his giggles.  
  
Ciel sat up straddling the demon, "Not necessarily in that order..I might like to work up an appetite, that sub par soul did nothing little to hold a candle to some of the other flavors I'd had the good fortune of tasting."  
  
Sebastian growled sitting up to capture his mates lips in a heated kiss. "what a little minx my young lord has become."   
  
"mmm, hell has that effect on someone. Take me to bed Sebastian..that's an order."  
  


* * *

  
  
Laying wrapped in bed smiles of post coital bliss, Ciel was pleased that he had cake during which lead to some rather erotic uses for the macerated cherry topping meant for aforementioned cheese cake.  More ending up on the both of them than the cake. Even Sebastian had to admit licking the syrupy stick sweet off of the neko demons taut stomach had been a wonderful idea.   
  
"We need a bath I'm not laying in this all night."The bluenette commented stretching his hands up over his head hissing slightly at the soreness flaring up his spine.   
  
The elder of the two ran black nailed fingers up the slender back of his companion, admiring how the now defined yet not overbearing musculature moved beneath the creamy complexion. "Go and start the shower and I'll put on the clean sheets." Sebastian's voice was low and warm leaning over to press a kiss to Ciels hip before the other slipped out of bed.

* * *

  
  
It would seem that our two favorite demons have found peace in this new  human world. The warm breeze of tranquility that furls the sheer white curtains of the quiet secluded farm house framing their new life like a postcard.   
  
However, just beyond those white wash shutters and lurking in the high grass slithers a pair of copper reptilian eyes.   
  
_"Soon Michaelis... soon you'll know what it feels like to be betrayed,to feel the death of one you hold dear, Soon.."_  
  


* * *

  
~~~ “ _At home there tarries like a lurking snake, Biding its time, a wrath unreconciled, A wily watcher, passionate to slake, In blood, resentment for a murdered child.”-_ Aeschylus (Greek playwright 525 BC – 456 BC)~~

 


	25. Authors Update!

So I have book two ready it is call Kuroshitsuji: Serpents Revenge so enjoy its out ..now!


End file.
